


Raulson One Shots.

by Marianawf



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, Bananun - Fandom, Sarah Paulson - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, hotgomery, lily rabe - Fandom, raulson, shaudrey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 75,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianawf/pseuds/Marianawf
Summary: Just a collection of my Raulson one shots hahaha; I also have an account on Wattpad and I also post on tumblr (rabexxpaulson.tumblr.com). I really hope you enjoy it!!





	1. We Make A Great Team (Foxxay)

Misty had always admired her Supreme; She was the only person the Cajun felt that was really there for her, and until this day, she still felt the same. The Swamp Witch was a simple girl, she enjoyed the little things and the Nature was her deepest passion, well life in general; And was exactly this passion that made her connect to Cordelia in such a quick and vivid way.  
The Supreme was never the girl with the most outstanding powers, in fact, she was always the one forgotten by the others; Cordelia had always loved working with potions and her plants, spending most of her time alone in the Greenhouse; She had grown up on a place where she didn’t know what love was, her mother had always treated her like garbage, insisting that the she wasn’t even worth of a simple hug; Her now ex-husband had never truly loved her, what he had done, in fact, was using the Headmistress for his own desires, betraying her morally and physically. The closest thing of love Cordelia had ever known was her beloved Aunt Myrtle, who had raised her like her own child; But now, like everything the girl had once had, Myrtle was gone, and Cordelia herself had to kill her, burning her on a stake.   
The Headmistress still couldn’t believe she was the Supreme, even though one year had already passed by; The academy was now full of students, since they were gone public, and all of the girls showed their respect and adoration for Cordelia, but even being seen and treated like a whole model wasn’t enough for her scars to fade away; The woman still struggled with thoughts of rejection and self-worthless, she needed love, and she needed desperately to feel loved; Not admired, but loved in the deepest way possible; She doubted one day it would happen, though.   
The first day after the Cajun had arrived, the Headmistress was surprised by a shy, yet smiling Misty Day at the Greenhouse.   
“Oh, Misty, good to see you here” The older woman said as she smiled towards the curled blonde. “I’m not used at seeing students at the Greenhouse, besides at classes” she smiled.  
“I really like it here, reminds me of my Swamp” Misty smiled shyly, glancing at the Headmistress. “But if I’m somehow botherin’ I can go somewhere else, Miss Cordelia”. The Supreme smiled at the name Misty had given to her; “Miss Cordelia” was way too formal, and it showed a level of respect she wasn’t used to receive.  
“No, no no no, please stay... It’s good to know someone besides me likes it here, you know, have some company”   
“How could someone not enjoy bein’ here? The plants are a wonderful company, and I’m sure you’re too Miss Cordelia... I love how the whole Nature works” Misty felt her cheeks blushing as she stared the floor and, at this very day, Cordelia felt a warm, unknown feeling at her heart.  
The months passed by and the Supreme no longer felt alone anymore; Everytime she went to the Greenhouse she was greeted by the company of the kind, lovely Swamp Witch, who was always taking care of her beloved plants.  
Eventually, Misty and Cordelia started to grow closer, closer to a point where both of them felt like they finally had someone; The Swamp Witch was burned at the stake by her own family and, since then, she had moved to the Swamps and lived there alone, singing to her Stevie and taking care of the plants and animals, who had now become her family. At first, the Cajun was reluctant at coming to the Academy, but as time passed by and her relationship with the Supreme grew, she just couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.  
Misty had gone trough everything with Cordelia, always being the one there when the Headmistress needed; She had seen the woman being destroyed by her now ex-husband, had seen her struggling to pick up her pieces and had seen her becoming the amazing Supreme she was now; Fortunately, now she was being able to see the woman glow more and more everyday, being the most wonderful, majestic human being the Swamp Witch had ever knew.   
The Cajun didn’t know what being in love, or even “having a crush”, like the girls said, meant; What she knew was that she felt something for her Supreme, who was now her best friend and even family. She’d do anything to see her smile, anything to make her happy.   
Misty was the only person of the Academy Cordelia had opened up about Hank; Sleepless nights hearing the Headmistress cry on her shoulder, gently stroking her hair and holding her own tears; Cordelia was strong, and what the Cajun admired the most about her was her kind soul. The Swamp Witch had never heard anything bad come from the Headmistress’ mouth; Cordelia had always treated everyone with kindness, even Hank, when he came drunk and begging for her to come back for him, and then, after being rejected, shouted horrible things at her, the Supreme still managed to be sweet, only to break into tears at her room; And, of course, Misty was there to calm her down, making sure her Supreme knew how much she was worth of love.   
Cordelia still remembered the first kiss with the Cajun, how could she even consider to forget that? And oh, she also remembered the restless nights she had spent thinking about Misty, wondering what was that burning feeling that emerged on her stomach everytime she saw the curled blonde; It didn’t seem like anything she had ever felt before, or even heard about, but it sure felt like something good, something that was exactly meant to be.  
The day Misty asked Cordelia to go see her Swamp, the Headmistress couldn’t imagine what was about to happen; When they got to her old shack, the Supreme couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful smile that appeared into the younger witch’s face, and it was exactly in that moment Cordelia realized what she had been feeling was love; The purest, most beautiful kind of love. That day was the best day of her life; She smiled and laughed a lot with Misty, but it was by the afternoon, when the Sun was slowly going home and the Sky was all colorful that she had the biggest surprise. Sitting under a tree on the Swamps, listening to the birds singing peacefully and the soft breath of the Cajun, who was resting her head at the Headmistress’ shoulder, she heard Misty calling her.   
“Delia...” Misty softly stroke Cordelia’s hair, lifting her head and staring at brown eyes.  
“Yes, Misty?” The Headmistress felt her body shivering at the touch, turning her head and finding herself inches away from the younger woman, who simply caressed her cheek and kept staring at brown eyes, moving closer and closer to the older witch. The Supreme felt her breath getting faster, glancing quickly at Misty’s lips and back at ocean eyes, and that was when the curled blonde made the move, softly pressing her lips at Cordelia’s; It was a slow, passionate kiss, the older witch had her arms around the younger woman’s neck and they only pulled apart when they got out of air; With their foreheads still touching and a shy grin being shared by both witches, Cordelia managed to finally say the words, those she had been wanting to put out even to herself.   
“I’m in love with you” The Headmistress whispered as she caressed the Cajun’s face gently  
“I finally found my tribe... It’s ya, Delia” Blue eyes shinned.  
That day Misty sneaked to the Supreme’s room as soon as the girls went to sleep; She calmly opened the door, finding a sleepy Cordelia with a grin on her face sitting on the large bed.  
“Ya’re still awake” The Cajun smiled as she carefully closed the door behind her.  
“I am, I knew you were coming” Cordelia lifted the blankets, making room for Misty to seat beside her.   
The Swamp Witch giggled as she sat on the bed, hugging the older woman tightly and receiving a sweet kiss on her forehead.   
“Can I sleep with ya?” Misty asked shyly, resting her head at the Supreme’s chest as they laid down.  
“Forever”  
The Cajun smiled as she heard the answer, and the next thing she saw was the Headmistress’ lips on hers, turning into a soft and passionate kiss; Cordelia giggled as she pulled apart, stroking Misty’s curls gently.   
“I love ya, Delia” Misty whispered as she caressed the Supreme’s cheek   
“I love you too, so much”  
Time passed by and it was already almost six months since they got together; The best six months of their lives, filled with love and little surprise, stolen kisses in the Greenhouse. The girls were already aware of the couple, and all of them seemed to support the idea. Misty no longer shared a bedroom with Zoe and Queenie anymore; Her things were now on the master bedroom, which she happily shared with her lover.  
Misty could never forget the first time Cordelia called her “her girlfriend”; It was a rainy afternoon when the couple heard a knock at the front door; The Headmistress softly pulled her book apart and glanced at Misty while cocking her eyebrows, standing up from the big couch and walking towards the huge, wooden door; The Cajun right behind her. When Cordelia opened the door she was greeted with a young girl who had wet, dirty clothes and was standing there wrapping her arms around herself.  
“I-I’m sorry to disturb you ma’am, my parents k-kicked me out for apparently being a witch”  
“Come here darling, this is your house now” The Headmistress smiled as she put the girl into the mansion, Misty grinned at the girl while closing the door behind her. “I’m Cordelia, and that’s my girlfriend Misty Day”  
When the Supreme’s words hit the Cajun, she couldn’t help but feel her eyes getting teary and her grin growing wider to the older witch and then to the girl. Later that night on their room, after all the girls, including Lucy, were all settled to sleep, Cordelia hugged the Cajun’s waist by her back, placing soft kisses at her lover’s neck and feeling the familiar apple smell from Misty’s hair.   
“Are you okay, babygirl?” Cordelia asked as she rested her head at the Cajun’s shoulder.  
“Uhm” Misty smiled as she let her head rest on top of the Headmistress’. “Why ya’ askin’?”  
“I saw your teary eyes earlier...”  
“They were tears of happiness” The Swamp Witch felt her cheeks blushing, a shy grin popping into her face  
“Because of the new girl?” Cordelia giggled as she gently turned Misty in her arms, causing them to stare at each other eyes.  
“Don’t be silly, Delia” The Cajun glanced the floor, her cheeks going redder as her arms rested on the Supreme’s shoulders. “I loved it when ya said I was ya’ girlfriend”. Blue eyes met brown again; The Headmistress smiled shyly at the answer, being, one more time, surprised by how amazing her lover was; Cordelia has always admired Misty’s personality and simple way so much that, even to this day, it never failed to amaze her. The Supreme simply pressed her lips at the Cajun’s, smiling and feeling her lover’s smile trough the kiss, pulling apart gently and resting her forehead at Misty’s.  
“You’re not only my girlfriend, but my family and the woman of my life” Cordelia whispered. The Cajun felt her tears coming along with a bright smile.  
“I love ya, Dee... ya’re my whole life” Misty whispered as she felt a soft hand wiping away her tears.  
The Cajun pressed her lips at Cordelia’s again, and soon they were already cuddling on the big bed; Misty’s head resting at the older woman’s chest as the Headmistress stroke the golden curls softly.   
Since that day, Misty’s eyes had never lost the sparkle that simple word had put onto them.  
Time passed by and now they were together for almost an year, and for their anniversary the Swamp Witch had planned something special; Something both had been waiting for long now, but it was never the perfect time. Until that day.  
On the morning of their one year anniversary, Misty was happily awaken by a giggling Cordelia, who was leaving sweet kisses all over her cheeks and forehead.  
“Good morning, babygirl” The Headmistress smiled as she got up from bed, walking towards a table on the corner of the room and grabbing a tray full of bagels and tea. “Breakfast for the love of my life”. The Cajun gave Cordelia a shy, sleepy smile as she rubbed her eyes, sitting on the bed and kissing the Supreme’s cheek before taking a bagel from the tray that was now positioned between them.  
“Good morning, Dee” Misty smiled shyly, biting the bagel and staring at brown eyes. “Ya didn’t have to”  
“But I wanted to” The Headmistress grabbed a bagel as well, smiling as she did so   
“Happy one year, baby” The Swamp Witch rested her head at Cordelia’s shoulder.  
“Happy one year, Mist” The older woman placed her head above the Cajun’s softly, a grin popping into her face.  
They had spent the whole morning that day just eating Misty’s beloved bagels and smiling, exchanging kisses and laughs as they did so; When the clock marked 11 am. the Cajun stared at Cordelia, a shocked look in her eyes as she did.  
“Delia, it’s too late! Do ya thinks the girls are okay?”  
“They’re not home” The Headmistress laughed at her lover’s look. “Today is just me and you”  
The younger woman smiled as she felt the Supreme’s lips on hers, kissing her passionately for what seemed like forever. The rest of the day was basically like that; Stolen kisses, cuddles and giggles all the time. When the night came, Misty was nervously waiting for Cordelia to get out of the shower; When she finally heard the door opening the Cajun quickly got up from the bed she was sitting and stared at her lover.   
“I, I’ve planed somethin’ for us tonight” Misty said shyly. “Just put on a beautiful dress an’ stuff”  
Cordelia smiled and did what she was told to; Soon both women were already dressed and arriving to a beautiful restaurant.   
“I know ya enjoy going out, so I wanted to bring ya here and enjoy the night with’a” The younger woman had a shy grin on her face while pulling the chair for her lover, and then making her way to the other side of the table, sitting down and resting her hand at the wooden surface.   
“I love it, baby” The Headmistress let out a teary smile, gently caressing the younger woman’s hand. “You are the best”  
“Ya are”  
In two hours the couple were already heading home after a lovely meal, which was filled with stolen smiles and caresses; When the women arrived home the girls were already there, but all settled to sleep and on their respective rooms. The lovers made their way to their room and when they arrived, it was full of rose petals and candles; Cordelia gasped when she opened the door, staring at Misty with a half open mouth.   
“Mist, did you do that?”   
The Cajun simply nodded and entered the room with a shy smile, grabbing the older woman’s hand and pulling her inside with her.  
“I know we’ve been waitin’ for this for a long time, and I’m real’ sorry about that, but I’m ready now, Dee” The Cajun caressed Cordelia’s cheek softly, being greeted with a warm smile by her lover, who knew exactly what she was referring to.  
“Babygirl, you don’t have to apologize at all” The Supreme rested her hands at Misty’s waist, pulling her closer. “I’d wait for as long as you want, I love you, and I could never force you into doing anything”  
“I know baby, and that’s exactly why I’m ready now...I love ya” The Cajun gave her lover a quick kiss. “So much”   
“I love you too baby, more than anything”   
Misty smiled at the answer and pressed her lips against Cordelia’s, starting the kiss slowly but getting needier as it went trough; The younger witch led the Supreme to the bed and softly pushed her, making her lay on it and carefully crawling above her; The older woman pulled the Cajun closer, kissing her soft lips again and again, never getting enough of them. On a quick move the older woman flipped them, being now on top and never breaking the kiss; The Supreme felt her body shiver as a hand traveled from her back to cupping her ass, which made her let out a soft moan. Cordelia felt the Cajun smile trough the kiss, which only encouraged her to keep going; The older woman let her lips travel from Misty’s mouth, to her jaw and neck, where she stopped to leave soft bites and kisses all over it; She could hear her lover moaning at her every touch, so she kept going more and more, letting her hands travel on the Swamp Witch’s sides and stopping only at the waistband of her dress, lifting it up and revealing a baby-pink lace underwear. The older woman felt Misty lifting her dress up as well, so she pulled apart and helped the Cajun, getting only on her black panties and bra.  
“Ya’re gorgeous, Dee” Misty smiled as her hands caressed her lover’s now exposed hips, feeling the soft, warm skin on her fingertips.   
“Not as much as you are” Cordelia whispered as she went back to the Cajun’s lips, lifting the other woman’s dress and pulling it off, leaving Misty only in her matching panties and bra;The younger witch felt herself blushing, starting to get a little self conscious about herself. “Don’t be shy, babygirl” The older woman smiled, softly caressing the other woman’s cheek. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” Cordelia whispered, pulling herself closer to the Cajun and pressing her lips against hers slowly.  
“I love ya” Misty whispered as she stroke her lover’s hair  
“I love you too, so, so much”  
Misty smiled at the answer and pressed her lips at Cordelia’s again, this time in a needier way; The Supreme took the hint and let her hands slip until the Cajun’s bra, slowly unclasping it, just to make sure everything was okay.  
Misty felt soft hands cupping and massaging her breasts as soon as her bra was off, which caused her to let out soft moans as she felt plump lips biting and kissing down her jaw and neck, going to the valley between her breasts and back to her neck and lips.   
“I don’t want to pressure you, baby” The Supreme whispered, resting her forehead at the Cajun’s and caressing her cheeks once again. “If you don’t want to do it, I won’t be sad, or mad... I just want you to do what you feel comfortable with”  
“Delia, babe... I want that, I real’ do” The younger woman smiled. “I’m sure I’m ready”  
And with these words, Cordelia made her way back down at the Swamp Witch’s breasts, leaving kisses and soft bites all over the way; The older woman gently took a nipple between her lips, sucking and licking it slowly as her hand massaged the other breast, causing the Cajun to let out low moans and unconsciously buck her hips against her lover’s; Cordelia felt soft hands traveling up her back and unclasping her bra, which made her stop for a moment only to throw the piece behind her and move to the Swamp Witch’s other breast, purposely positioning her knee on the other woman’s core and being greeted with soaked panties.   
“D-Delia...” Misty managed to whisper between gasps. “I-I need ya”. The Swamp Witch bucked her hips again, desperate to relief the ache between her legs.  
Cordelia smiled and released the Cajun’s breast with a “pop”, kissing down her stomach and tummy, stopping by the waistband of her panties and glancing at the younger witch, who just nodded and bit her own lip shyly; The Headmistress smiled at her lover and slowly slipped the baby-pink underwear down Misty’s toned, long legs, kissing all the way back up and spreading her thighs gently.   
“Babygirl” The Supreme placed her hands at the inner thighs of the Cajun, glancing sweetly at her. “Just tell me if you don’t like something, I don’t want to hurt you in any way”  
“I trust ya, babe”   
Cordelia smiled once again and started to gently kiss the younger woman’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where she needed the most; The Headmistress wanted to take it slow, it was Misty’s first time after all, and the love she had for this woman was beyond physical, beyond something of flesh and bones and, in this moment, it wasn’t just sex, it was love; It was developing a connection with someone special, someone who was meant to be.  
Softly and finally, the Supreme started to lick the other woman’s center, sucking gently at her clit and paying attention to every sound and move the Cajun made; She had to be sure her lover was okay. The Headmistress then felt two hands tangling on her blonde hair and hips bucking gently against her face; She smiled against the Cajun’s core and started to lick and suck her clit a bit harshly, which caused the younger woman to let out louder moans.   
“Dee...”   
“You’re so wet babygirl” The older woman whispered as she inserted a finger inside her lover, pumping it slowly and never stopping licking her center; Misty’s moans got louder and louder as the time passed by, and her hips were now bucking harshly.  
“M-more” The Cajun managed to speak, which took Cordelia by surprise but she sure liked it; The Headmistress inserted another finger in and started to pump both slowly, but then increasing her pace as Misty’s hips moved faster and faster. “Delia, I-I’m...”  
“Let go, love”   
Cordelia could feel Misty’s walls closing against her fingers, so she increased her rhythm more and more until she finally felt her lover’s juices all over, licking it slowly as she helped the Cajun to rid out of her orgasm. The older witch gently crawled back and laid down besides her breathless lover, hugging the Cajun and placing her head at her own chest.  
“It was... awesome” The younger woman said shyly, giggling to herself   
“You are awesome” Cordelia had a silly smile on her lips while stroking the wild curls. “I love you more than anything Misty, I mean it”   
“I love ya too Dee, more than Stevie and my Swamp”  
And with the Cajun’s last words, both witches giggled and kissed one more time before falling asleep in each other arms, feeling each other heartbeats and their sweet apple mixed with lavender smell.  
The months that followed after this day managed to be even more wonderful than the last 12; Their relationship grew stronger everyday that passed, always filled with love and only love, it was always smiles and giggles; Both witches were finally feeling like they had someone, they’d never be alone anymore.  
Misty’s stomach still felt full of butterflies eveytime she remembered that day; It was a Friday afternoon and she was laying in the couch with her beloved girlfriend, when suddenly Cordelia stared at her nervously, yet she had a bright smile on her face.  
“Misty, I wanna take you somewhere...” The Headmistress spoke shyly. “I know you love surprises, so just come with me”  
The Cajun nodded excitedly and followed her lover, who drove them until the Swamps, getting out of the car with a bright smile and opening the door for the younger witch.  
“My Swamp!” Misty exclaimed, holding Cordelia’s hand tightly.  
“Yes... but that’s not all” The Headmistress bit her lip as she smiled, starting to walk until a tree and pulling Misty with her. “Do you remember it here?”  
“Of course Dee, it was where we shared our first kiss... how could I ever forget?” The Swamp witch smiled, yet she was a bit confused. “Why?”  
“Do you remember it was an afternoon, just like now? And the Skies were all colorful just like the one above us?” The Supreme hold both of her lover’s hands, looking up and being followed by the Cajun.  
“Mhm” The younger witch nodded, blue eyes meeting brown again.  
“So... I brought you here because it’s been exactly 2 years since we first kissed and” Cordelia felt her heart skip a bit and her mouth going dry, oh God she was finally going to do that. “I, I was wondering...” The Headmistress felt her cheeks going red as she took a little white box out of her pocket and opened it slowly, showing two beautiful rings with a blue tiny diamond on it. “Would you marry me?”  
The Cajun felt her tears coming and her heart beating faster as all she could do was jump into her lover’s arms and kiss her passionately, pulling apart only to whisper a breathless yes and going back to her lips, doing the same moves over and over again.   
After many kisses and happy tears, the couple went home, and that night they were able to sleep peacefully like no other day, having now the promise of each other for forever and ever.


	2. The Best Mistake. (Foxxay)

“Misty, you have to save the number, not only type it!” Zoe laughed as she helped the Cajun; They were both seated on Zoe’s bed.  
The girls thought it might me a good idea to give Misty a phone, since she used to spend hours at the Swamps just walking or thinking about everything and, sometimes, she’d take too long and the girls, specially Cordelia, who was her mentor, would stay really worried, so a phone seemed like the perfect thing. The only problem was Misty had no idea of how to use it or even how it worked; She didn’t care much about technology like the other girls, she had her radio and her Stevie Nicks’ songs, and for her that was more than enough.  
“Damn Zoe, I don’t think I’ll be able to use it” Misty laughed  
“You will, don’t worry!”  
Zoe taught her the basic things; She saved all the girls numbers, including Cordelia’s, and showed her how to start a conversation, send messages and make calls.  
It was getting late, so them all went to bed. Misty wasn’t sleepy that day, in fact she’d slept until late so she was full of energy; She kept hours rolling in her bed, lots of thoughts started coming to her mind, including the ones she denied everyday but had no power to deny when she was all alone with herself; She didn’t know what she felt towards her mentor; Misty had caught herself thinking about the older witch a lot of times, or staring at her not being able to even blink while at classes, or even feeling her stomach burn when she had to ask her some things on private at her office. Misty groaned as the thoughts started going deeper to a part where she didn’t even allowed herself to think of; The part of her where she secretly wanted and needed to kiss the mentor; A part where she knew exactly what she was feeling, and it scared her.  
Misty groaned as she turned right, tapping her bedside table to find her phone;  
“Ouch” Misty whispered as the bright light reached her face, making her shut her eyes strongly.  
The Cajun had no idea of what to do, so she went straight to the messages and did exactly what Zoe had taught her: Tried to start a conversation. It was late at night so probably no one would answer, but what did she have to lose?  
Misty’s eyes were a bit teary from the light and the image of the phone screen wasn’t completely clear yet, but she managed to click at Zoe’s number and type a simple “Hey?”. At least she thought she had.  
Cordelia woke up to a little “bip” coming from her bedside table with a bright light. The older witch rubbed her eyes and took the phone, wondering who would have sent her a message at the middle of the night; She smiled when she saw Misty’s name.  
“Hey! Is everything okay?”  
“Yep, I just can’t sleep and thought it’d be a good idea to practice my skills on that thing hahaha if there was anyone up, of course”  
Cordelia let out a laugh; Misty’s sincere way had always made her heart melt, it was a kind of purity she’d never seen on anyone before; Suddenly, the older woman wasn’t sleepy anymore and was willing to talk to the Cajun.  
“Hahaha that’s a good idea actually, and I think you’re doing pretty fine!”  
Misty was surprised at how fast she had learned to type on that little thing; And she was speechless at how the phone would change her mistaken letters for the right ones.  
“Thanks! It might be useful after all, specially at times like this”  
“I’m glad you liked it! Now I can call you before I have a heart attack cause you’ve been taking too long at the Swamps”  
Misty laughed when she got the message; It was amazing how Zoe, as she thought it was, had always been so caring to her; She was the only girl Misty felt like sharing her thoughts and even her secrets and, since the first day she’d arrived there, she could instantly feel Zoe’s good energy.  
“Hahaha thank you for caring! Speaking of it… Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Of course I’d care about you! Sure, anything”  
Misty didn’t know if she should or shouldn’t tell Zoe what was happening on her mind; But that specific night her thoughts had gone to a much deeper place where she felt like she couldn’t handle all the doubts alone, and knowing Zoe as the Cajun did, she knew she could always count on her.  
“I’ve been having these feelings for some time now… and they scare me a lot”  
Cordelia felt her stomach fill with little butterflies; What feelings did the Cajun mean? Inside her there was a small piece of hope for it to be the same she felt towards Misty;  
“What feelings, darling? You know you can always count on me for anything, I’m your friend after all”  
“I know, and I really appreciate it… it’s just that they confuse me a lot ‘cause I know it’s something impossible to happen”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Zoe… I think I’m in love with Delia” Misty took a long breath after sending the message, reading and re-reading it at the bright screen  
When Cordelia read what she had just received her heart skipped a beat; Gosh, the woman she had been in love for months felt the same towards her; At the older woman’s mind it had always been something impossible, but now these news made her head go completely blank.  
With shaky hands and a heavy breath, Cordelia managed to type an answer;  
“Misty… that’s not Zoe’s number”  
Misty felt her jaw drop when she saw the words; She started searching desperately for a name to see who she was talking to; The younger witch felt her whole body shiver when she saw “Delia” at the screen. Everything she could manage to do was search for her lamp and turn it on, feeling her tears coming down her face.  
“Misty” A heavy breathed Cordelia opened the door, staring at the blonde  
“Miss Cordelia” Misty sobbed “I’m so so-sorry”  
Cordelia approached the bed and softly climbed closer to the younger witch; She started getting closer until she had her hands at the Cajun’s face, calmly sweeping away her tears.  
“Hey… I’m in love with you too, since the first time I saw that beautiful, sweet girl entering the front door”  
Misty opened a big smile and pressed her lips together with the Cordelia’s; It was a soft, gentle kiss full of passion. The Cajun calmly pulled apart, never topping stroking the older witch’s hair;  
“I’m so glad I got that thing” Misty said with a grin; Cordelia giggled and pressed her lips at the Cajun’s again, not wanting to pull apart ever again.


	3. First Night Out (Foxxay)

It was a late Friday night and the girls were all getting ready for a party; It was going to be the Cajun’s first night out, and she couldn’t be more excited to meet the “Dance Bar” the girls always talked about; The Swamp Witch was giving the final touches at her make up, taking a last glance on the mirror and going downstairs to meet the girls, who were all ready and waiting for her. 

“Finally” Madison groaned as she started to open the front door, stopping when she heard Cordelia starting to talk, flashing her a bored look.

“Girls, take care, please” The Headmistress spoke softly; The girls had already been out a lot of times, but since it was the Cajun’s first time she couldn’t help but to get a little worried; Yes, she knew she had feelings for the younger witch, but no, she could never admit it even to herself.

“Don’t worry Cordelia, we’ll be just fine” Zoe smiled to the Headmistress, proceeding to leave the house along with the other girls.

As soon as they got into the place Misty felt overwhelmed by all the colorful lights and loud music, glancing uncontrollably trough the huge party; She felt someone pulling her by the arm, taking her straight to the bar.

“Let’s get you a drink so you stop being so boring” It was Madison, obviously.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you Madie” The Cajun smiled awkwardly, remembering the little talk she’d had with Zoe earlier this day. 

“C’moon, don’t be such a pussy! Just drink it!” The moviestar handed Misty a tequila shot, gesticulating for her to drink it fast; The Swamp Witch groaned as she took it, making a funny face when she felt the unusual taste. 

“Ew, it sucks” Misty blinked her eyes strongly. “Can I please go dance now? I love this song!”

“No way!” Madison shouted, taking another shot and handing it to the Cajun again. “One is not enough, you have to drink at least two”. Misty rolled her eyes as she took the liquid, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to dance if she didn’t do it. Soon, the Swamp Witch found herself dancing to the beats, enjoying herself like never before and laughing like crazy with the other girls; She felt someone tapping her waist, turning her head to find a concerned Zoe.

“Misty, are you okay?” 

“Yeeesss Zoeeeyyy” The Cajun laughed while taking the other witch’s hands and starting to dance with her. “Dance with meeee” 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Zoe laughed at the Cajun, moving with her trough the dance floor.

“I am!! I can even touch the sealing!” Before Zoe even had a chance to say something, she found Misty jumping uncontrollably, raising her hands like crazy. 

“Mist” The younger witch laughed as she tried to stop the Cajun, who eventually got tired and stopped, staring at Zoe. 

“Zoeeeey, I think ma’ dress is weird” Misty put her hands at her waist, finding a pocket and taking her cellphone out of it. “Nah, it’s just my phone doin’ this thingy again”. The Cajun laughed as she stared at the phone; Her sight was all spinning from the drinks but she could recognize the name at the screen, it was Cordelia with 4 missing calls and 2 messages. Without thinking twice, Misty tapped at the messages and started reading it. 

“Misty give me your phone, you’re not fine enough to type!” Zoe tried to take the Cajun’s phone away, but she couldn’t reach it before Misty stepped back.

“I’m fiiiine, it’s just Delia wanting to know how we aaaaare”

“Gosh, she’s totally going to kill Madison” 

Misty gave the other witch a questioning look and glanced back at her phone, reading again the Headmistress’ messages.

“Is everything okay? I tried calling Madison and Zoe but they won’t pick up”  
“Misty are you there?”  
“Yeeeewewss Dels, were jusa fiiiiuiine”  
“Misty did you drink??”   
“I thionk so, Maddie gavw me some weird watet”  
“Oh God, let me speak to Zoe please”  
“Naaasssh”  
“Misty! Please let me speak to Zoe”  
“Whuuuyyy?? You’re already speakung ta meeeeerree”  
“I know darling, but you’re not in condition of giving me the best information”  
“WHYYTYYYTY?”  
“Is everything spinning?”  
“Yesz”  
“That’s why”  
“Uuuuyugh fiiiiiiine”

The Cajun handed Zoe the phone, who made a quick call to the Headmistress.

“Hi Cordelia, yes we are fine... probably Madison, I’m taking care of her, don’t worry... okay we’re leaving, go to sleep, bye.”

Misty heard the call cautiously, struggling to keep herself focused since she felt like she was going to fall anytime; As soon Zoe handed her the phone back the younger witch took Misty by the hand and started heading to the exit. 

“Whaaat? Where are we goiiiiin’?” The Swamp Witch asked as she was pulled by Zoe.

“Home, Cordelia is worried” The younger witch sighed as they finally exited the place. 

“But wha’about Maddiiiie, and I wan’ta daaaance” The Cajun pouted as she spoke, making Zoe laugh.

“Madison is with some guy, and you’ve already danced enough”

“Ewww” 

Both witches reached a taxi and in a matter of minutes they were entering the big mansion; Zoe guided Misty to her room, helping her to get into the bed, and went to the Headmistress, just to let her know it was all fine. As soon as the Cajun laid in bed she felt something hurting her on the waist; She took it quickly and realized it was her phone; The Swamp Witch laughed to herself as the bright light reached her face, going straight to the messages and reading Cordelia’s name on it.

“I’m fiiuiiine ya see, already on my bes and everythung” 

As the Headmistress were already asleep, Misty didn’t get any answers, so she thought it was a good idea to keep typing and typing, until eventually she fell asleep. 

The next morning Misty woke up with an enormous headache, turning around in the bed and hearing something falling into the floor. 

“Damn” The Cajun groaned as she rubbed her eyes, soon reaching for the falling item; It was her phone. Misty remembered having used it last night, but she didn’t know what she had done so she felt like it was worth to check it. “Oh shit” The Cajun’s eyes opened wide as she unlocked her phone, opening straight to the chat between her and Cordelia. 

“I’m fiiuiiine ya see, already on my bes and everythung”   
“I’d rathwr be with ys thoooo”  
“Dels I think ya’re real hoooiot”  
“Maddie staued with some guy an’ it made mw thinkabout usasssa”  
“I real likw yaaaa”  
“Like even more than my Swaaaasnps”

Misty covered her eyes as she finished reading the messages, already feeling her cheeks burning and her stomach tightening itself; The Swamp Witch checked one last time to make sure it was Cordelia, and unfortunately it was; The Cajun decided the best thing to do was take a shower and carry on with her day; She did like Cordelia, she had been in love with her for many months, but never in her life she had planned to tell her, not to mention telling her like that.

The Cajun took a quick shower before heading downstairs, going straight to the kitchen only to find the Headmistress sitting on the table while drinking a cup of tea and holding her phone.

“Oh, hi Mist” Cordelia smiled, which caused the Swamp Witch to blush and feel a bit sick of her stomach. “I was just going to read your messages from last night” The Supreme giggled.

“Hm, Hi Miss Cordelia” Misty smiled awkwardly. “I don’t think ya should do that” The Cajun’s heart was beating extremely fast, she felt herself panicking. “I-I wasn’t feeling okay an’ I m-might-”

“C’mon Misty, it’s okay to get drunk for once” Cordelia cut the younger witch.”Sit here, let’s read them together, I bet they are funny” The Supreme pushed a chair on her side, motioning for the other witch to sit on it; The Cajun made her way to the chair hesitantly, trying to focus on as excuse to her messages. 

As the Headmistress started reading the messages she felt her jaw dropping; Did Misty really mean it? Or it was just the alcohol speaking trough her? Either way it made Cordelia scream internally, hoping the Cajun felt the same way she did; As soon as she reached the last message she glanced to Misty, who had her eyes covered by her hands. 

“M-Misty...” Cordelia softly put the Cajun’s hands away, revealing her red cheeks and now teary eyes. “Do you really mean it?”.

“M-Miss Cordelia I shouldn’t have, it’s just that yesterday I was feeling so confident on telling ya that I didn’t think straight...”

“So you mean it?” Cordelia felt her eyes getting teary as she waited for the answer; She had been wanting to tell Misty how she felt for so long, and having now a chance of loving someone and for the first time in her life being loved back just made her unbelievable excited. And worried. And panicking. 

“That, that I like ya?” Misty looked at her lap as the Headmistress nodded. “I do, I’ve always have”

“Misty I...” Cordelia took the Swamp Witch’s hands, caressing them softly with her thumbs. 

“I’m so sorry” A tear fell from blue eyes, who met teary browns again. “I know ya could never feel the same and I should have kept it inside”

“I feel the same” 

“What?!” The Cajun asked excitedly, almost screaming at the other woman’s words, a huge smile popping into her lips.

“I said I like you too, silly” The Headmistress giggled before pressing her lips against Misty’s soft ones, taking the younger witch by surprise; Misty was the first one to pull back, giggling to herself as she did so. “What?” Cordelia smiled to the Cajun, their foreheads still touching. 

“I’m happy” The Swamp Witch smiled as she softly caressed the older witch’s cheek, feeling her soft skin on her fingertips.

“Because you went to your first party?” The older witch bit her lower lip as she laughed.

“Oh Delia, I’ve just kissed the woman I’ve been in love for months and the one I want to spend ma’life together, but for sure I’m happy because of some party” 

Cordelia smiled at Misty’s words and couldn’t help but press her lips at the Cajun’s again; It was the purest, more loving kiss she had ever had, and for once in her life she felt like it was mean to be; She felt home, and most importantly, she felt truly loved.


	4. The Sweetest Birthday (Shaudrey).

It had been only 3 months since Shelby and Audrey had survived my Roanoke Nightmare; Being the only 2 who had gotten out of there alive they grew extremely close to each other, ending up to realize they had much more in common than they had first thought. Audrey was surprised by a smart, kind woman instead of an exaggerated, over-dramatic one as she thought the younger blonde was; Shelby by her side, discovered the actress was caring and loving, not the obnoxious, egocentric woman she had first seen.   
Both women were heading out of their jointly therapy, talking about random stuff as they always did; Audrey softly stopped for a minute, a questioning look at her face.

"Darling, what are you going to do on Friday? It's your birthday!" 

"Oh, I... I have nothing planed actually" Shelby answered shyly, looking down as her cheeks turned into an almost invisible shade of red that didn't pass as not seen by the older woman. "How do you know that?" Blue eyes met brown ones. 

"You told me on the first day of the show" Audrey gave the blonde a smile. "And I had to play you, remember? I know you more than you know yourself". Both women shared a laugh. 

"That's true" Shelby answered still shy.

"Okay honey, be ready at 11:30 a.m. on Friday, I'm taking you out for lunch and movies after" The actress smiled excitedly as she spoke, the thought of spending time alone with Shelby always managed to make her feel a little burning feeling on the edge of her stomach.

"That's... that's so sweet of you Audrey, but you don't have to, really"

"Bullshit" The older woman let a laugh out as she went closer to Shelby, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "We are friends, I want to"

"Okay" Shelby felt her cheeks going redder. 

Soon, it was already Friday and the younger blonde was getting ready for her day; She put some jeans, a sweater and some boots, nothing too fancy but still pretty and comfortable; Once she heard the knock on her house's door she opened it quickly, being surprised by a smiling Audrey as she did so. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" The older woman hugged Shelby tightly.  
   
"Thank you Audrey, I really appreciate it” The younger blonde felt her cheeks blushing. 

"Oh, stop it! C'mon, I have something for you on the car"

Shelby nodded as she followed the actress, a smile printed on her face; As soon as both women entered the vehicle Audrey took a small box from the back seat, smiling excitedly as she handed it to the younger woman.

"It's not too much, but I really hope you like it" The actress bit her lip nervously.  
   
"Of course I'll like it! You didn't even had to" 

"Shh, just open it!"   
The older woman smiled as she watched the blonde open the delicate lavender box; Shelby was greeted by a little necklace with a golden heart on it and a "S" printed on.

"That's so cute!" Shelby glanced at the other woman quickly before moving her sight back to the gift. 

"It has a "S" on it!" The actress' smile grew even bigger. "It’s for Shelby but also for Survivor, so you always remember how strong you are". Audrey felt her cheeks burning as she said the words, hoping the gift wouldn't be too much. 

"That's just... that's so sweet, I just love it so much" Shelby stared at the actress again, tears forming into her eyes. "Thank you so much, for everything... you've been an amazing friend and the only person I can count on". A tear fell into the blonde's cheek, which caused Audrey to wipe it away softly. 

"It's okay, Shelby... you're the only person I have as well, and I'm thankful for having you in my life". The older woman felt her eyes getting teary as she spoke, realizing for the first time the woman besides her meant much more than she had always thought. 

"D-do you really mean it?" 

"I do, darling" The actress gave the woman a sweet smile before taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Okay, okay, today is a happy day! No more tears!". The younger woman giggled as she put the necklace back into the box and into her bag, smiling to herself as the words she had just heard passed on her mind into a loop. 

"Where are we going?" Shelby asked softly.

"It's a surprise" Audrey smiled, never taking her eyes away from the road, which caused the other woman to role her eyes and smile widely, thinking about how good it'd be to spend the day with such a caring woman. 

Soon, both had arrived at a big restaurant; As they stepped inside the building they were greeted by a waiter, who took Audrey's name and guided them to a small garden at the back, showing them a table full decorated with colorful flowers.  

"Here it is ladies, I'll be back on a minute to take your order" The waiter smiled and went away, leaving both women alone. 

"Audrey, this is lovely!" Shelby smiled as she glanced the place, feeling the fresh air softly bouncing her golden locks.

"It's my favorite place in here, I knew you'd like it" The actress stared at the woman with a grin, feeling more than relieved the younger blonde had actually liked the place; There was something about Shelby that always made her feel nervous around her, and after protecting each other more than anything in order to survive, it just seemed to grew stronger everyday on the last 3 months.

"I love it!" Shelby smile grew bigger, blue eyes staring at brown. "Thank you, I mean it" 

"It's okay, I'm glad you like it" 

Shelby smiled shyly as she started looking at the menu, glancing trough the delicious dishes and special drinks the place offered; In less than 30 minutes both women had already ordered and were now eating their food, chatting happily as they did so. 

“So, you’re a Yoga teacher” The actress took a sip of her juice as she smiled at the younger woman. “That’s amazing”

“Oh, c’mon you’re an actress! I feel so dumb near you” Shelby let out a sad laugh, looking down at her food as her insecurities came all the way trough her head; Since she had first mentioned her love for the sport, her parents had never taken it well, and it only became worst when she met her ex-husband, Matt; Matt’s family had never liked her, claiming she was only marrying him so she could live “The easy way”.

“Oh Shelby, darling” Audrey softly caressed the younger woman’s hand, which was resting on the table, causing both to look into each other eyes. “You should never feel less than anyone, I mean you have your own Yoga Studio, you survived that Hell twice, and you still manage to be caring and sweet, even after that, if that’s what being dumb is like then please sign me in” Both women shared a laugh, shivering at the touch of their skin touching. 

“It’s just that all my life people have been telling me I’m not enough, and I see you so successful and I just wonder how could you ever want to even have me on your life” The younger woman’s words made Audrey feel her eyes getting teary; Of course the actress herself was not a hundred percent okay, but seeing a woman she admired so much feeling so broken just hurt in a totally deep way, and suddenly she felt desperate; Desperate to make Shelby understand just how much she meant to her. 

“Well love, these people don’t deserve to even talk to you” Audrey smiled widely, trying to pass confidence trough her speech. “They had such a caring, smart and beautiful woman near them, but managed to be assholes and not treat you right... some people are just idiots, but it doesn’t mean it’s your fault they treat you this way”.

The older woman’s words caused Shelby to smile, emerging a feeling she had never felt before; For the first time in her life she felt validated for being herself, and only herself; Not the Roanoke Shelby, or the Matt’s Ex-Wife Shelby; But Shelby, and only Shelby.

After some more minutes both had already finished lunch and were heading to Audrey’s house for an afternoon full of movies; Of course the actress insisted on paying for both of the food, but Shelby managed to steal the bill and pay the whole thing, being rewarded by a playful slap on the arm by the older woman and then a tight hug, which made her whole body shiver and a “Oh God, I see it now” come to the younger blonde’s mind. 

“Make yourself comfortable, darling” Audrey smiled as she opened the door, giving space for Shelby to get into the beautiful living room. “I’ll go get some blankets and comfortable clothes for us, I also got some movies I thought you’d like” The actress smiled shyly as she pointed to a small table and went upstairs, leaving the blonde alone on the large room. Shelby walked towards the wooden surface, grabbing the DVDs from it and glancing trough it; Gosh, Audrey had managed to get all her favorite movies, it was amazing how the actress knew her so much.

“Do you like any of them?” The younger woman’s thoughts were cut by the actress’ voice, causing Shelby to glance at the other woman quickly and being greeted by an Audrey sweetly standing with a big t-shirt and large pajama pants, while holding a pile of blankets.

“All of them are so lovely!” The younger woman exclaimed excitedly, smiling to herself at how cute the actress looked.

“I’m glad, dear” Audrey put the blankets on the sofa, taking a large shirt and pants, just like the ones she was wearing, and handing it to the other woman. “Here, they are way more comfortable than those jeans”. Both women laughed, and soon they were all settled on the couch, each one at each corner of it, ready to start the movie; As the movie started Shelby couldn’t focus on it, she kept glancing to the actress at the other side of the double-seat couch, having her breath taken away all the time she did so. When the younger woman was laying her eyes for the 100th time at Audrey, she was taken by surprise with brown eyes meeting her blue ones, which made her blush and caused the older woman to let out a giggle. 

“You’re cute stealing glances” The actress smiled to Shelby, causing her to get even redder.  
“Hm, I... um, I, so-”  
“It’s okay, darling” The older woman softly moved closer to the blonde, resting her head at Shelby’s shoulder, who surprisingly put her arm around the actress’s waist, pulling her closer.

Some more minutes passed away and they kept in silence, just enjoying each other touch as their heartbeat grew incredibly faster; Shelby was still surprised by herself, and even more by Audrey; Not that she had minded at all. 

Suddenly, Shelby felt soft fingers playing with her hair, making her shiver at the sweet touch and stare at brown eyes.

“A-Audrey, I...” The younger blonde took a deep breath, feeling the actress’ breath closer and closer to her face. Without thinking twice Shelby pressed her lips at Audrey’s, feeling the soft plump lips against her own but instantly pulling apart. “Oh Gosh, I-I’m so sorry”

“Why, dear?” The actress was still playing with the golden locks. “You didn’t want to?” The older woman stared at Shelby nervously, afraid of hearing the answer.

“Of course I did but... I mean I don’t know if you wanted it too and I-”  
“Shelby” The actress spoke softly, cutting the younger woman. “I want it more than anything”.

The younger blonde smiled before pressing her lips at Audrey’s again, this time not pulling apart but instead straddling the actress’ lap.

“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met” Audrey managed to whisper between kisses, moving her lips down to the other woman’s jawline. “I’ve been in love with you for so long”.

“No one has never made me feel the way you do” Shelby stroke the actress’ hair, staring into her eyes. “I love you”.

“I love you too, sweetheart” The older woman caressed Shelby’s cheek gently, smiling sweetly as she did so. “When we were on that terrible house, I was determined on giving my life if you needed to”

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t work” The younger woman smiled at the confused look look on her new lover’s face. “Because I don’t think I’m able to live without you”.

Audrey smiled once again and pressed her lips against Shelby’s, feeling her smile trough the passionate kiss and being more than thankful for having this awesome woman on her life. Suddenly, the actress felt the other woman’s hips bucking against her own, which made her travel her hands to cup the woman’s ass and bring her closer to herself. 

“Someone’s needy” Audrey smiled as she bit her lip, chocolate eyes meeting blues now full of lust ones, causing Shelby to nod shyly. “Let me take care of you” 

The actress started to kiss and bite Shelby’s neck softly, feeling the other woman buck her hips stronger at her own; Gently, she traveled her hands to the end of the younger woman’s shirt, pulling it away and being greeted by a black lace bra. 

“Let me take you to bed” The actress whispered before pecking the younger woman’s lips one last time before getting up and heading to the bedroom, gently pulling Shelby with her; When both women got into the room Audrey was surprised by a hungry blonde pinning her against the mattress. “Who knew this sweet blonde could be so eager” The actress bit her lip as she felt her own arousal growing. 

“You haven’t seen the half of it” Shelby whispered as she got closer to the other woman’s ear, biting her earlobe. “I like it rough”. Audrey felt her whole body shiver at the younger woman’s words, letting a small moan escape her lips.

“Then show me”

The younger blonde smirked as she pressed her lips harshly into the other woman’s, soon moving lower to her jawline and neck; The actress started to let out soft moans as she felt warm hands moving up under her blouse, stopping at her breasts and massaging them slowly.

“Gosh, Shelby...” Audrey managed to whisper between moans, her hips bucking up unconsciously, causing the younger woman to smirk and stop for a moment, pulling the actress’s shirt away and quickly going back to her neck, leaving red spots all over it; Shelby felt soft hands cup her ass, pulling her closer to the other woman’s hips; The younger blonde started to follow Audrey’s hips moves, bucking against her. “There are... too many clothes” The actress whispered as she moved her hands bellow the other woman’s pants an cupped her ass, squeezing it softly and slipping the piece of clothe down Shelby’s toned legs; The younger blonde kicked her pants away as she took Audrey’s off, gazing at the woman who was now only on her red panties.

“Oh God, Audrey” Shelby felt her own wetness growing as she kissed the other woman’s lips softly. “You’re so beautiful” The younger blonde whispered before moving her lips down to the woman’s neck and breasts, circling and sucking her right breast as she massaged the other. 

“That feels so-” The older woman was cut by her own moan as she felt the blonde’s wetness on her thigh, softly rubbing on it. “You are so wet, baby” Shelby simply nodded as she bit her lip, rubbing herself harshly at the other woman’s thigh and letting a throat moan escape; Audrey could notice how needed her new lover was, so in one quick move she flipped both, being now on top. “It happens, dear...” The actress whispered as she unclasped the other woman’s bra, throwing it out of the bed and cupping her breasts firmly, but still carefully. “That when it comes to doing it rough...” Audrey started to massage it slowly, bending down to bit Shelby’s earlobe. “I’m the boss”. The younger woman couldn’t help but let out a moan as she bucked her hips harshly against the other woman’s, feeling her lover’s soft lips traveling down her jawline and to the valley between her breasts, leaving kisses and love-bites all over the pale skin. 

“Audrey, I... please” The younger woman spoke breathless, feeling soft hands playing with the band of her panties. “I need you so bad”. Audrey smirked as she kissed the edge of the other woman’s abdomen and took took the fabric between her teeth, slipping it down slowly and then kissing every inch of Shelby’s legs up, spreading her thighs gently widely but still gently, placing herself between them; Without any warning the actress inserted two fingers inside the younger woman, plumping it in and out fast as she started to suck the blonde’s clit; The actress could hear Shelby’s moans getting louder as she started to curl her fingers in, but this time slowing her rhythm. “Baby please...” The younger woman hold the sheets strongly, feeling a familiar warm on the pit of her stomach. “I’m so close”.

“I know you’re close, darling” Audrey whispered as she gave one last lick at the woman’s center, her fingers now moving slower and slower. “But I love hearing you moan, and I don’t want you to stop”

“I can do other things you’ll love rather than moaning” 

Audrey felt her own wetness increasing extremely fast, so she started to plump her fingers faster than ever inside the other woman, loving the loud moans she was letting out; on a matter of minutes the actress could feel her fingers getting tightened by her lovers walls; She liked every drop gently as the blonde rode out of her orgasm, pulling her fingers out carefully and licking them clean, moaning as she did so.  
The actress rested her body aside her breathless lover, pressing her lips softly against the other woman’s.

“Oh God, Audrey” Shelby managed to speak between heavy breaths. “I love you”  
“I love you too, sweetheart... so much” The older woman softly caressed the blonde’s cheek.   
“Now let me just show you how much” Shelby smirked as she got on top of the older woman, wasting no time as her hand traveled to the woman’s panties and rubbed her clit slowly above the fabric, causing the actress’ to let out a soft moan. “Hmm, you’re so wet baby” The younger woman whispered before biting Audrey’s earlobe and slipping her hand under the piece of cloth, teasing the woman’s entrance slowly and going back at rubbing her clit; Shelby moved her lips lower to the other woman’s neck as her fingers started to rub faster, causing Audrey to buck her hips involuntarily as sweet moans escaped from her mouth; Without any warning the younger woman inserted two fingers inside her lover, curling them as she plumped in and out on a fast rhythm, making the woman bellow her moan louder as she shut her eyes strongly. 

“Shelby... I’m n-not lasting long” Audrey spoke as she moaned, breathing heavily as she did so.   
“Let me taste you then” The younger blonde whispered before making her way to the middle of the older woman’s legs, pulling her panties off quickly and starting to suck on her clit harshly, causing the woman to moan even louder as she came.   
When Audrey had finally managed to breath normally she began to stoke her lover’s gold locks sweetly, pulling her closer into her chest.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever had” Shelby spoke softly, hearing her lover’s heartbeat as she passed her fingertips trough the exposed skin. “That was the best birthday I’ve ever had”

“From now on I want all your days to be like this... full of love, just like you deserve” Audrey felt a shy smile popping into her face.

“As long as I have you, I know I’ll be happy”.

And with that, Shelby finally felt enough; She was happy, happy in a way she didn’t even know was possible, and she felt like fighting her fears was worth it just by the simple fact of being able to see her lover’s smile.


	5. I Feel That When I'm With You, It's All Right (Foxxay).

When you love someone, you know you’d do whatever it takes to make that person smile, and it was exactly what Cordelia tried to do everyday; Since she had confessed her feelings for Misty, every morning would be full of little kisses and giggles for the awakening, some days there would even be surprise animal crackers she knew the Cajun would love for breakfast; At the Greenhouse the Headmistress would always steal giggles from the younger witch by making horrible jokes Misty loved so much, or by tickling her and getting rewarded by laughs and smiley kisses.

It was a sunny Saturday and the girls were going to do their very first travel with the Coven; Everyone, including the Supreme and her beloved girlfriend, were going to spend the day at an amusement park near the academy; Soon, all the girls were already packed and ready to leave, waiting excitedly for the bus they were to start moving; Misty, as the free soul she was, couldn’t be more excited, smiling and talking to Cordelia nonstop about all the rides and delicious food they would be able to try there.

“Delia, this seems amazing!” The Cajun said excitedly as she pointed to a Candy-Apple on the park’s folder they all had received.

“It sure does!” The Supreme smiled as she glanced at the folder and back at Misty.

“Oh, but look at this one!” The Swamp Witch pointed at an ice cream full of colorful sprinkles and chocolate pieces; The Headmistress couldn’t help herself but let out a giggle at how cute her girlfriend was, being rewarded with a questioning look.“What?”

“You’re just so cute” Cordelia smiled as she cupped the Cajun’s face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, feeling the familiar apple smell from the curly hair.

“Ya are, Delia” Misty smiled shyly as she caressed the older witch’s face and pressed her lips against hers, pulling apart only when they heard a familiar voice calling for them.

“Hey lesbos” Both witches glanced at Madison, pulling apart shyly. “We’re leaving”.

“Okay, thank you Madison” The Headmistress smiled to the younger girl, who just rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

The bus started moving and “woohos” and claps could be heard; Misty smiled widely at the her lover, who just giggled in response. Soon they had arrived to the park and, before the bus could even stop, the girls were already up and heading to the exit.

“Girls!” Cordelia shouted as she got up from her seat. “Everyone at the entrance at 5 p.m., you can have lunch anytime, just please be ready to leave at the afternoon, and be careful!”

The girls all nodded and soon they were running trough the exit door and to the entrance of the park; The Supreme could feel Misty pulling her by the hand, walking fast as she did so.

“Mist” The older woman let out a laugh. “We’re going, calm down”

“C’mon Deee” The Cajun smiled as she continued to pull her girlfriend; They went straight to the bigger roller coaster of the park.

“Are you sure you want to go at this one now? We just got here” The Headmistress stared at Misty, who had an excited smile at her face; Yes, Cordelia wasn’t a fan of roller coasters, in fact she was frightened by them, but seeing her girlfriend being so excited to ride it made it impossible for her to say no; Or to even think about this possibility.

“Yes! It’s the biggest one of the park!” Blue sparkly eyes met brown ones, suddenly realizing the worried look on the older woman’s face. “Are ya scared of roller coasters, babe?” The Cajun spoke softly, interviewing her fingers with the Supreme’s. “We don’t have ta if ya don’t watcha, Delia”

“Nooo” Cordelia laughed awkwardly, trying her best not to show how scared she was. “It’s just that I wanted to... to make sure” The older woman opened a weak smile

“Are ya sure?” The Cajun had a questioning look at her face, not quite buying her lover’s lie.

“Yes! Let’s ride this thing!”

Misty gave the older woman an excitedly hug and pulled her to the entrance of the roller coaster; They both sat on the first seat, being able to have the greatest view of the ride. Cordelia could feel her whole body shaking, but she still managed to smile due to how cute and excited her girlfriend looked; The Headmistress knew the Cajun loved those kind of things, and she didn’t want to be the one to take of the gorgeous smile the younger witch had on her face. As they were waiting for the ride to begin Misty could feel her girlfriend’s body shivering, and even though her lover had a smile on her face, the Cajun knew her too well.

“Babe, is everything okay?” The younger witch caressed Cordelia’s hand, which was cold and sweating.

“Y-yes, babygirl”

Before Misty could process an answer the ride began, making her forget about whatever was on her mind and smile excitedly as she hold her lover’s hand tighter; The Supreme felt like her heart was about to explode from as fast as it was beating; When the ride started to go up she felt her eyes getting teary and her body shivering even more; She started to panic, she couldn’t cry and ruin Misty’s happiness, so she shut her eyes strongly as she tried to breath normally. The next thing Cordelia saw was the ride going down and Misty laughing hysterically; She managed to focus on her girlfriend’s laugh and, somehow, she was able to open her eyes, being greeted by a lovely view of the park and a more lovely one of her smiling girlfriend, who had her eyes squeezed and was looking extremely cute. For a moment, she didn’t even remembered being on the roller coaster; All the Headmistress could focus on was her gorgeous Misty Day besides her; That smile was what she lived for; Making her girlfriend happy was the most important thing to her, and for a moment she felt like she could do anything; Anything as long as she had this beautiful woman besides her. Before Cordelia could get to reality again she felt the ride stopping.

“It was awesome!” Misty grinned widely to the older witch.

“It was” The Supreme spoke softly, still not being able to focus on anything but about how much she loved the Cajun.

The Swamp Witch got up and helped her lover to do the same; They interviewed their fingers and went to the exit of the roller coaster; Cordelia had a permanent smile on her face, and her eyes just wouldn’t go away of her beloved girlfriend’s face.

“Where now?” The Cajun faced the older woman, being greeted with loving chocolate eyes staring at her, which caused her cheeks to blush.

“You choose, lovepants”

“Why are ya staring at me?” Misty asked softly, looking down as a shy grin formed into her lips. “Oh, is it because my hair is all messed up?” Quickly the younger witch started to tap her curls, trying to put them back into place.

“No, no no no, Mist” Cordelia stopped walking suddenly. “You look wonderful, that’s why”. The Supreme pecked her lover’s lips gently before starting walking again, causing Misty to let out a giggle as she hugged the Headmistress by the waist.

The couple walked for some minutes before an excited Cajun pointed to one of the rides.

“Delia! This one looks so cool!”

The older witch snapped out of her thoughts, since she couldn’t stop glancing at the curled blonde and thinking about how lucky she was, only to look at where Misty was pointing and being greeted with a ghost train.

“Are you sure about this one? You don’t even like horror movies!” Cordelia laughed as she stared at her lover, causing the younger witch to pout.

“I’m brave enough for this one, Delia!” The Cajun crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out for the Supreme. “And I’ll have ya by my side, so I know I’ll be fine”.

Cordelia giggled before grabbing Misty’s hand and walking to the ride; Soon it was already beginning and the older witch could feel the curled blonde holding her hand tight, squeezing it as her breath started getting heavier. When they got to the first scenario the Cajun let out a little scream, jumping out of her seat as she saw some human body parts hanging on the wall like in a butcher; Cordelia couldn’t help but to let out a laugh, placing her arm above her lover and pulling her closer. The second scenario arrived and suddenly they couldn’t see anything; It was a foggy, black mess; The older woman glanced quickly at her lover, realizing she had her eyes full of tears.

“Mist, it’s okay, it’s just a ride” Cordelia spoke softly, kissing the top of the Cajun’s head.

“I’m just sc-” The younger witch was cut by a loud groan, which caused both witches to jump and glance to where the sound had came from, being greeted by various zombies who looked extremely realistic; Misty started shivering and tears started rolling down her face uncontrollably; The Cajun had an specific fears of zombies, it reminded her of all the times she had to use her powers on some animals and it hurt way too much for her to remember all the cruel things she had seen and been trough.

And Cordelia was well aware of it.

“Babygirl, come here” The Supreme motioned Misty’s head to her shoulder, making her rest it while softly stroking her hair. “Don’t think about it, everything is fine, you’re here with me and as long as I’m with you nothing will ever happen” The older woman could feel tears at her shoulders and soft arms wrapping her strongly. “Focus on me, baby”. Cordelia took a long breath before starting humming softly to the other woman. “For you, there'll be no more crying...for you, the sun will be shining...and I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right...” The Supreme continued to stroke Misty’s hair, feeling the blonde starting to sob less, she smiled to herself as she continued “To you, I'll give the world...to you, I'll never be cold...'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right”. Misty lifted her head with a small grin and wet cheeks, never letting her lover go from her arms as she started humming along the older witch.

“And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score...and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before...” Both smiled while staring into each other eyes, forgetting completely about the ride. “And I wish you all the love in the world...but most of all, I wish it from myself.” Misty smile grew bigger as she pressed her lips against her lover’s, kissing her passionately as she felt gentle hands caressing her cheeks.

“I love ya so much, Dee” The Swamp witch whispered as their foreheads were still touching, tracing soft patterns on her lover’s back.

“I love you too, babygirl”

As they smiled to each other again they felt the light starting to appear; Soon the ride had ended and they walked out hand in hand.

“Can we eat now?” Misty asked with puppy eyes, which were still a bit red from the tears, making her look even cuter.

“Sure, what do you want?”

“Hmmm” The Cajun started glancing around the park, which caused Cordelia to hug her from behind and let out a little giggle.

“You’re way too cute, Mist” The older witch pressed a kiss on Misty’s cheek, causing her to smile shyly. “I can’t help but stare at you, even though I know I’m doing it so much”

“This way I’ll end up blushing” The Cajun glanced the floor, a shy grin popping into her lips as she caressed the older woman’s arms. Cordelia giggled and kissed the curled blonde’s cheek again, letting her go from her arms and holding her hand; Both started walking trough the park until Misty finally saw something that gathered her interest.

“Look at this, Delia” The Swamp Witch pointed out to a pancake themed tent. “It seems real’ good”

“It does! And it goes well for lunch”

The couple made their way to the tent and ordered; The Cajun got a chocolate pancake with rainbow sprinkles, and even though the Supreme tried convincing her to eat something salty first, it didn’t change her mind; Cordelia by her said choose a cheese one with Sun-Dried tomatoes. Both waited a couple of minutes and soon they were already sitting on a table near the food area, eating their meals while chatting happily.

“Mist, calm down, you’ll choke this way” Cordelia spoke as she saw her girlfriend eating fast, putting big pieces of food into her mouth.

“It’s so delicious, Dee” Misty’s words were barely understandable due to the amount of pancake she was chewing, or trying to.

“Be careful, silly” The Supreme giggled as she took a napkin, getting closer to the younger witch and softly wiping her cheeks and chin. “You have chocolate all over”.

“Thank ya” Misty smiled shyly as she swallowed the food.

As soon as the couple finished eating, the Cajun wanted to go to another ride, but Cordelia managed to take her to the park store first, just to take a bit of time before heading to the next one; They had just eaten after all. At the store Misty glanced with sparkly eyes to all the souvenir, eventually buying a little stuffed animal; It was a smiley black bear with a colorful park themed t-shirt. The rest of the day was full of rides and giggles, Cordelia couldn’t even think about other stuff besides how much she loved seeing her Cajun happy; Soon it was already 5 p.m. and everyone was sitting on the bus, telling each other their stories of the day and showing them pictures and more pictures. The Headmistress counted the girls and made sure everyone was there before giving permission for the bus to leave. The drive back home was significantly quieter, since everyone was tired of the day; Cordelia heard her lover yawning, softly rubbing her eyes as she stared at the bus’ window.

“Babygirl, take a nap” The older woman softly caressed the Cajun’s arm, causing the Swamp Witch to stare at her with a sleepy smile. “I’ll wake you up when we’re close”. Misty nodded before placing a kiss on her lover’s cheek, snuggling softly on the older woman; The Headmistress stroke the Cajun’s hair gently, soon realizing Misty was already asleep.

When the bus parked near the academy all the girls started to get up slowly, yawning as they took their stuff and headed the exit; Misty was still asleep on the other woman’s arms, being awakened by soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

“We’re here, Mist” The Supreme whispered gently. “Let’s take a shower and head to bed”.

“Hum, Dee” The Cajun rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head, yawning again. “Can’t we just go ta’sleep?”

“No way babygirl, we’re too filthy”

“Fine” The younger witch rolled her sleepy eyes, causing both to let out a giggle; The couple headed to their shared bedroom and stepped into the hot shower together; The Headmistress carefully washed her lover’s hair, being returned by a shy laugh and a sweet peck on the lips; Misty did the same on Cordelia and soon they had already finished their shower and were heading bed, both yawing uncontrollably as their eyes struggled to remain opened.

“Good night Dee” The younger witch snuggled into the other woman, hugging her waist and resting her head at the Supreme’s chest. “Thank ya for protecting me today at the ghost train... I know I haven’t really said much but it meant the world ta’me”.

“Shh, you don’t need to thank me baby” Cordelia stroke the Cajun’s hair, smiling to herself as the lovely memories of the day came to her mind. “I love you so much, you are perfect”

“I love ya too much Delia, ya make me feel safe” The Swamp Witch gently lifted her head to pick her lover’s lips, soon going back to her position and closing her eyes, both smiling to themselves as they fell asleep. They could do anything as long as they had each other.


	6. Winter Wonderland (Bananun).

Mary was the first one to wake up; She smiled excitedly as she turned to her lover, feeling soft hands hugging her waist.

"Lana" The blonde whispered. "It's Christmas!"

"Um..." Lana opened her eyes slowly as she yawned, her lips curving into a smile as soon as she saw the smile in Mary's face. "Merry Christmas, my love" The brunette spoke softly, her hand moving from the younger woman's waist to her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Merry Christmas, Lana!" Mary connected their lips on a soft kiss, pulling apart with an excited grin. "Let's go open the presents!"

Lana giggled as Mary pulled her by the hand, both women running downstairs and into the living room, stopping by the big, shiny Christmas Tree. The blonde ran straight to one of the presents, handing it to the older woman.

"This one is for you, I hope you like it" Mary felt her cheeks blushing; She watched carefully as the other woman opened the lilac box with a smile, taking a journal and a pen, both matching with a red and white pattern, the letter "L" on it.

"I loved it, Mary!" Lana hugged the other woman, kissing her softly. "Now I'll always have something from you even when I'm at work"

"Yes..." Mary's cheeks got even redder, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Do you want your present, doll?" Lana teased, already walking towards a baby-pink box under the tree.

"Yes!" The blonde smiled excitedly, blue eyes shinning as the older woman handed the box to her. Mary opened the gift quickly, her eyes sparkling when she unwrapped a set of watercolors; The blonde had been talking about them nonstop for the last month, bringing back her old memories of when she was a child, before everything with Briarcliff started. Mary had always been into art, but her parents forced her to take Religious Classes instead of Art ones, and eventually the blonde lost her contact with her passions. "Lana!" The younger woman gasped, throwing herself at her lover's arms. "Thank you so much!" Lana hugged back just as tightly, caressing her girlfriend's back as she did so.

"You don't need to thank me, doll" The brunette whispered as she pulled back, pecking the blonde. "Now, let's go have some breakfast, I'm starving". Mary nodded as she softly placed hers and Lana's present on the central table, following the brunette to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to cook some eggs?" Mary asked softly.

"It's Christmas, love" Lana smiled as she took a pancake mix out of the cabinet. "I'm making pancakes for my beautiful girlfriend"

The blonde felt her cheeks burning at her lover's words; She nodded softly, taking a seat on the table. As Lana started preparing the food, the blonde couldn't help but stare at the snow outside; It was their first Christmas together out of Briarcliff, and Mary had never really enjoyed a snow day before.

Lana stole glances of her lover as she prepared the food, realizing the look on her face as she stared to the window; Lana knew about Mary's strict parents and all the things the blonde problably missed in life, and the brunette was decided to give all the lost time back to her loved one. "Sweetheart..." Lana called, causing Mary to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry" The blonde giggled, her gaze moving to the older woman. "Do you want help? I'm so sorry I di-"

"It's okay" The other woman smiled, cutting Mary. "Have you ever built a snowman?"

Mary felt her eyes widening at the thought; She had seen snowmans and snow fights in movies, but she had never in her life done these things. "No" She shook her head.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!" Blue eyes opened wide.

"C'mon" Lana giggled as she left the pancakes aside and took her lover's hand, pulling her towards the front door; Before opening it both women put their coats and boots, opening the door right after.

"This is lovely" The blonde smiled.

"Yes" Lana giggled as she took a bit of snow, making a ball and throwing it at the younger woman.

"Lana!" Mary gasped as she cleaned her clothes, soon being trhown on the fluffy snow by her lover, receiving kisses all over her face.

"I love you" The brunette smiled softly, giving one last kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you more" Mary giggled. "I didn't know it could be that comfortable to lay on the snow"

"I know, right?" The older woman smiled, laying beside her lover. "Let's make a snow angel, do you know how?"

Mary nodded, starting to move her arms and legs. "One day I sneaked out of Bibble Study and saw some kids doing it" Mary giggled.

"Oh, you badass" Lana laughed as she kept moving as well, staring at her lover; The blonde giggled at the older woman's remark, soon growing tired and stopping her motions. Lana followed the blonde and, as she got up, she helped Mary to get into her feet as well, both staring at their work.

"They look lovely" The younger woman smiled, feeling a soft arm pulling her closer by the waist, and a pair of pink lips kissing her forehead.

"They do... and so do you" Lana smiled, caressing the blonde's waist as she saw pale cheeks turning red, causing the brunette to let out a giggle. "So... how do you want to call it?"

Mary furrowed her brows, confused blue pearls staring into chocolate ones. "Sorry?"

"Our snowman!" Lana laughed.

"Oh! Um... what about Miguel?"

"Perfect" Lana pecked the blonde one last time before starting the snowman; She squated into the snow and started making the bottom part, asking for Mary to start doing a big snowball; The blonde did as she was asked to, both women giggled and kissed while rolling piles of snow, the younger woman was overwhelmed by the beautiful scenario and at how easy it was to play with it, not to mention the view of her girlfriend covered in snowflakes with messy hair; Lana was usually so classy, it was different to see her like that. One hour later and the snowman was ready, Lana was now adding some buttons and a carrot for the face while Mary wrapped a scarf around it's neck. Both women stepped back when they finished their work, smiling as they did so.

"He looks so cute!" Mary exclaimed, causing Lana to smile at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"He does" The brunette spoke softly. "Miguel matches him so well"

"Do you really think so?" The younger woman nestled herself into her lover.

"Mhm" Lana pulled Mary closer, caressing her arm. "Are you cold?"

"A bit" The blonde chuckled.

"Let's go inside" Lana smiled before pecking the blonde's cheek, taking her hand and walking inside. Both women smiled at the warmth of the house, leaving their coats and boots just beside the door.

"Can I help you finishing the pancakes?" The younger woman asked with puppy eyes.

"How can I say no to you?" Lana giggled as both walked towards the kitchen again; The rest of the day was spent inside of the house with cuddles and movies, both having the best Christmas of their lives and feeling as thankful as never. The best gift they could ever ask for was one another, and thankfully now they didn't have to hide under a mistletoe to show their love; They had their own home, their own freedom, and they could enjoy it together as much as they wanted to.


	7. Love Letter (Foxxay).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be triggering for some readers, specially because the way I wrote it can imply to rape; I just thought it was best to prevent anything xox.

_Blue eyes, pale skin, lips so pink; I look at you and all I want is to hold you, protect you from all the bad. When you arrived here I had no idea of how much you'd mean to me, but now looking back, I guess I should have had expected it. When we first touched, even though I couldn't actually see you, I knew you were the most celestial creature I'd ever lay eyes on; When I saw you for the first time - Blonde curls, shinning blue eyes, gorgeous smile - I knew I would never be able to fully live again if I didn't have you by my side. Ever since that day, I hold my breath every time you pass, every time we share a room, a glance, a joke; The thing I wish the most is to tell you all of this, how much you mean to me, what I feel for you, but I can't - I'm too scared, too broken after so many years with people who just pretended to care. I had to go blinde to see the truth, but I don't regret any of that because, thanks to my oblivious, I finally have a hint of light in my life, and that will always be worth it, just to see you every day. I love you_

Cordelia sighed softly as she finished putting all her deepest thoughts onto the paper once again; The woman took the small piece and shoved it into her pocket, heading to her office as she prepared herself for another day of supressed feelings and fake smiles. The Headmistress was still, after 15 years, pretending that everything was okay with her marriage; At the beginning, Hank was great, but now, she hardly got to talk with him - Taking off the times when he would ask Cordelia to do something for him, or ask for sex. Sex... Sex was absolutely the worst, but the woman had grown used to faking her feelings and wills, too afraid of being left alone again, being screamed at again, treated like garbage again - Not that it didn't happen with Hank, but the feeling of having someone seemed better than being alone, physically alone.

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress opened her office's door, entering the room and instantly opening the big windows, all the beautiful Sun rays invading the office; 'At least I can have this kind of light in my life' Cordelia thought; Early mornings were always the best for the woman - Everyone was asleep, specially Hank, and she had all the time to herself, to think about how much she loved a certain witch, and to fly away from reality just for a couple of hours.

After walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee, the Headmistress was now back at her office, the door closed as she started working on the inumerous piles of paper on her desk, chest light as her mind wandered all the way to her deepest secrets, favorite thoughts, beloved blue eyes; All of her peace vanished as she started hearing steps on the house, various steps, different steps, and for the more that she could enjoy some company, she knew the steps she was looking for were none of these she was hearing - they didn't carry the lightness, happiness of the ones she craved so much. Taking a deep breath, Cordelia kept focused on the work she was doing, chest now not so light, mind now not so happy; Thoughts of Hank, his cruel words, cruel actions replacing the before so good ones. The Headmistress took a deep breath, bitting her lip as she laid back on her chair; 'If only I had the courage to tell her how I feel... tell him how I feel, too'. It just seemed too impossible, way out of hand... The Headmistress and the most wonderful, gorgeous creature she had ever seen together... impossible; That's why it was so hard to leave Hank after all, he loved her -At least he used to, or she used to think he did - when no one else did, and now? Now no one else could. In Cordelia's mind she had to accept whatever she got, even if it was a careless man who'd use her just for sex and money; That was the closest thing of love she'd ever have, after all. But dreaming? Dreaming about a certain Swamp Witch was free, and as long as no witch read her mind, Cordelia was all fine - Or at least she could pretend she was.

Passing to the second pile of papers, Cordelia let out a sigh, her eyes already hurting; The Headmistress decided to take some fresh air, standing up and taking her glasses off, walking towards the window and staring out of it, a silly smile making it's way to her lips as she watched her beloved Swamp Witch down at the green grass, alone, a small bird resting on pale fingers as Misty smiled to it, eventually watching it fly away, soft blonde curls bouncing lightly at the wind, pink lips contrasting perfectly with pale cheeks. Cordelia's peacefull state of mind was cut out with harsh knocks on the door; Her eyes shut close for a moment before she answered for the person she so much wished to avoid to enter, body still turned to the window, not willing to face Hank anytime soon - It was inevitable though, and some time in the next 5 minutes she'd have to.

"I missed you" Hank said as he walked towards the woman, wrapping his arms on her waist, placing a wet kiss on her neck, causing Cordelia to clench her teeth as she slowly scooted away from his lips, turning around and trying her best not to show just how disgusted she actually felt with all of that; Lately it had been harder to hide... the more she stole glances from the Swamp Witch, the more she fell in love, and the less she wanted to keep pretending things were okay - But, the more she talked with Hank, the more she believed no one could ever stand her, and the scarier she got to actually do something, try something, say the truth to him and to the woman she was helplessly in love with.

"How did you sleep?" Cordelia smiled weakly, her hands struggling to stay at his neck, the inevitable bitter taste invading her mouth as she tried not to focus on how his hands gripped on her waist, pulling her closer, body fully pressed to his; It was hard to stare at his eyes, hard not to feel like she was trapped with someone she didn't want to be for the rest of her life, but had no power to break free from.

"Wonderful, what about you?" He smiled, and Cordelia couldn't help but pull away from Hank, her hand brushing a stray of blonde hair away from her face, pulling it behind her ear as she stared at the window once again, this time, however, the sight was not so pleasant; The grass was still green, and the sky was still blue, but Misty Day was not there anymore.

"Fine" She lied; Nights had become basically unbearable for Cordelia, fighting against Hank's strong hands pulling her closer... sometimes too close.

"Tonight I hope to be better, though" He smirked, walking beside Cordelia and squeezing her butt; The action nealy caused the Headmistress to throw up, but she managed to close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Wait... what's that?" The man asked as he took a piece of paper from Cordelia's pocket, the woman's brown eyes growing wide, heart instantly almost flying away from the Headmistress' chest. 

"That's n-nothing" She managed to speak, fear well heard in her voice as she tried taking the letter from Hank's hands, being instantly pushed away by him. "Hank, g-give it back! It's m-mine!"

The man kept reading the piece of paper, his brows furrowing more and more with each word he read, eyes darkening with rage; Eventually, he let the paper go, the piece falling to the floor just like a feather, making not even a sound to add to the present chaos. With closed fists and clenched, dark eyes, he stared up at Cordelia, breath heavy. "Who is that for?"

"N-no one" The Headmistress managed to blurt out, the man's position causing her to shrink herself like a scared kitten, brown eyes already starting to get teary. 

"Don't you dare to play those games with me, Cordelia!" Hank shouted, walking closer to the woman, pinning her harshly against the wall, causing the woman to let out a small grunt of pain, his hands holding hers firmly above her head. "Tell me, who are you screwing?! Who are you cheating on me with?!"

"No o-one, Hank!" She shouted back, tears falling down pale cheeks, her wrists becoming already bruised from the man's harsh touch. "I'm not cheating on y-you!"

Hank hardened the grip on Cordelia's wrists, causing her to let out a silent scream, brown eyes clouded with fear. "If you're not cheating on me, you certainly wish you were" He spoke harshly. "Who's that, Cordelia?!" His body pressed even more against the woman's, causing her to let out another grunt of pain. 

"Y-you're hurting me, Hank... let me g-go, please" She cried, her mind already wanting to give up on fighting, not being able to see hope. 

Before Hank could say or do anything else, a soft knock on the door was heard, and Cordelia instantly opened her mouth to answer, being silenced with a harsh hand being placed over her lips.

"Cordelia is busy now!" Hank screamed harshly, anger being well heard in his voice. 

At the other side of the door, Misty furrowed her brows; The Swamp Witch had never been a fan of Hank - She saw how Cordelia's smile always seemed to disappear when he was around, and how, on many and many nights when she couldn't sleep due to all the city noises, she'd hear the Headmistress sobbing quietly from her room, sometimes from the kitchen or even from the Greenhouse. "Miss Cordelia, are ya alright?" 

The soft voice, the voice Cordelia loved the most, it caused the Headmistress to feel her heart softning a little, and a small pinch of warmth to follow through her chest; But, for the more that her soul smiled at the sweet sound, her body still didn't have enough strenght to fight the man's hands. 

"She's okay! Get out of here!" Hank shouted again, and Cordelia felt her heart tightening once again; God knows what Hank could do to Misty if it came to his realization that she was the woman the Headmistress was referring to in the letter - Tears came stronger as she thought about all the possibilities.

With the words Hank shouted at her, Misty just had the confirmation that there was something going on; With quick moves, she opened the door, blue eyes opening wide as she saw what was going on. The curled blonde felt like her blood was about to boil from all the anger that was suddenly making it's way inside her body, a feeling she was not used to, but she couldn't help to feel, specially when it came to someone hurting Cordelia. "Get off of her!" Misty shouted, instantly running towards the man, but being pulled away by two strong hands, causing her to fall back down. 

As Hank let go of her, Cordelia could just manage to take deep breaths, her body was hurting from being pressed so strongly, and her wrists had huge, dark purple bruises; Brown eyes lift up to the man's face again, and the Headmistress could see the way he stared down at Misty - The Swamp Witch had fallen into her elbows, and the before sweet blue eyes now had a mix of anger and fear on them. 

"Is that... is that the person from the letter?" Hank asked quietly, her teeth clenched again, fists closed as he stared back at Cordelia. "A... woman?" He added, turning completely to the Headmistress now. "You are in love with a fucking Swamp Rat?!" Hank shouted, pinning Cordelia on the wall again, another grunt of pain coming from her lips. "Do you really think you are capable of being loved back by someone?" He laughed bitterly. 

'Swamp Rat'... how could someone call Misty that? The words echoed in Cordelia's mind and, in that moment, she thought she'd be able to push Hank away, but soon all her anger was replaced by fear, fear of the man's words being the truth, and all of that end up being just another joke on her; Cordelia felt her tears coming stronger and stronger, lips shaking as no words managed to form. 

In Misty's mind, by the other hand, it was a confusion of happiness, anger and fear; She could swear she was hearing wrong when Hank said Cordelia was in love with her, but with the next cruel statement about the Headmistress, the anger that boiled once again showed her that her ears were not lying. Getting up from the floor, Misty managed to pull Hank away, nearly throwing him to the same floor she was laying on seconds ago, the surprised expression on the man's face being priceless. "I told ya to get off of her" Misty spoke firmly, her own tone shocking herself; The curled blonde didn't waist any time when kicking the man right between his legs, wanting to make sure he was not going to get up any time soon - At least until she made sure Cordelia was fine. Quickly, she turned to the Headmistress, just then passing through her mind that the older woman could be upset with her; He was his husband, after all. "Miss Cordelia, I'm so s-so--" Before Misty could finish her sentence, a head was buried on her neck, and firm arms hugged her; The Swamp Witch hugged Cordelia back instantly, hand stroking blonde hair, heart tightening with the sobs the woman was leaving on her neck. 

As Cordelia felt arms hugging herself back, she was finally able to let it all go; There was no going back now, no hiding anymore, and for more scared that she was, breaking free from this Hell gave her a small hint of hope - Although she knew this hope had a name and a body. The Headmistress mind was spinning with everything that had just happened; The way Hank had hurt Misty, the way Misty had protected her, the fact her cards were all on the table now... that was extremely scaring, and it caused Cordelia to want to disappear in shame. Still, the soft hand stroking her hair told her it was okay. 

"Oh, how pretty!" Hank shouted bitterly, still on the floor. "Now you two can be pathetic together, I mean, if she's blind and desperate enough to accept to get with you!" The man laughed again, scooting back to the wall.

Misty felt the grip on her waist getting stronger, as well with the sobs on her neck, and she knew it had been enough, enough for both of them; Gently, she let go of Cordelia, turning around to the man, breath heaving with anger. "Shut ya' mouth, now!" The curled blonde screamed, getting closer to the man and kicking him again, causing Hank to shrink in pain. "Anyone would be so lucky to even see Cordelia every day, but ya treat her like shit and make her believe in all ya' bullshit, when in reality ya're the one people can't stand!" Misty shouted back, eyes clouding with more and more anger.

"Oh, please! You have no idea of what you are talking about!" Hank shouted once again, his body all curled up in a ball. "I was the one married to that woman, I was the one who had to cheat on her a million of times just to survive it"

With Hank's final words, Cordelia couldn't take it anymore; She felt her whole body falling to the floor as the weight of her insecurities and fears got too heavy. The Headmistress could handle knowing those things, but hearing them out loud, in front of the only piece of happiness she had in her life, it was too much.

Misty instantly ran back to the older woman, throwing herself beside Cordelia, hugging her tenderly, wanting to protect her at all costs; She stared at Hank, and with one flip on her finger, the man was thrown outside of the room, the door slamming closed and locking instantly. The curled blonde let her arms hug the Headmistress tighter, allowing her to burry her face on her neck once again, hands softly caressing Cordelia's back, trying to calm her down, blue eyes starting to overflow with tears, anger being replaced with worry - Worry for the woman she loved so much. "C-Cordelia...?" Misty sobbed lightly, one hand going to blonde locks again, stroking it sweetly, desperate to calm the Headmistress down. "D-Delia... please, c-calm down"

The shaky tone on Misty's voice, the soft hands caressing her skin so tenderly... Cordelia knew she was safe, finally safe; For a split second the Headmistress was able to see things without all of her insecurities and, for that same split second, everything in her life seemed to have hope. Taking deep breaths, the woman decided to give happiness a shot - She had nothing left to lose, after all. "I'm s-s-sorry" She managed to sob, hesitantly popping her head up from Misty's shoulder, wipping her tears away. "I didn't w-want you t-to see all o-of that..." Brown eyes fell to the floor, hands playing with themselves, the bruises all over her wrists. 

"Hey..." Misty spoke softly, hesitantly taking the other woman's hands, caressing them softly, trying her best to ignore the bruises that caused her heart to tight itself with sadness. "Please, don't apologize, Dee..." Blue eyes stared at brown ones, realizing they were staring back at them.

The soft touch on her hands caused the Headmistress to feel her emotions easing a little; She stared lovingly at blue eyes, feeling all the love and hope she had radiating from them. Hesitantly, the older woman pulled herself a little closer to the Cajun, not being able to do anything else than that, mind daring to cloud with all her fears once again; The curled blonde could feel the way Cordelia stared at her, how scared those brown eyes were, but still how much love they carried, and she couldn't help but let out a soft smile, daring to let one of her hands pull away from the Headmistress', softly following up to her cheek, caressing it tenderly, pulling a stray of blonde hair away from the older woman's face.

"I'm never leavin' ya, Dee" Misty whispered softly, wanting to take all the fear away from beloved chocolate eyes and give them back the familiar sparkle the Cajun knew too well from staring so much at them. "Never" She added, an afterthought of all the love she felt. 

Cordelia bit her lip as she kept staring at blue eyes; The words hit her ears and she just couldn't believe them, her mind now clouding with an unfamiliar feeling, something she remember not feeling in a long, long time, her chest receiving a warm splash, an internal hug. Shakily, Cordelia let out a small, soft smile, her free hand creeping up to be placed above Misty's, caressing it sweetly. "M-Misty..." Cordelia managed to speak, voice coming as low as a whisper as her heart started beating faster once again - This time not from fear, but from excitement, happiness for the future. "I... I l-love you". Finally saying those words felt like a victory for the Headmistress; So many sleepless, restless nights and finally she had managed to be true to herself, break free from her own living Hell.

"I love ya too" Misty blurted out the words as fast as she could, not daring to let Cordelia leave with this weight in her chest for not even one more second; Blue eyes got teary as she slowly leaned closer to the Headmistress, brushing her nose on hers, feeling a hand leaving the top of her own and tangling in blonde curls, stroking them softly. "I've been in love with ya for so long" She whispered tenderly, loving to be saying those words out loud, and loving even more to be saying them to the woman she admired the most in this World. 

Being this close to Misty was enough for the Headmistress to feel all the weird flippings in her stomach, and the butterflies and weak legs coming together as well; She stared at plump, pink lips, the flesh she had been thinking for so long, desiring to feel in her own for so long - It was now so close, unbelievably close. Abscently licking her lips, Cordelia stared back up at blue eyes, realizing they were staring at her own lips; Not waisting any more time, the Headmistress softly leaned closer, connecting their lips at a soft, passionate kiss, giving the Cajun enough time to pull apart if she wanted to. The older woman was instantly kissed back, pink lips dancing against soft, plump skin, both following a rhythm, their own passionate dance; Gently, Cordelia pulled away, staring lovingly into ocean eyes, her brown hues carrying nothing but love now, all the fear going away and, as Misty Day opened her own eyes, the Headmistress could realize hers were also clouded with love, love and nothing more, the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. 

The Cajun smiled to the older woman, a reassurance that everything was in peace now, a reassurance that Cordelia would never have to feel scared, alone, unloved again; Misty was hers, and Cordelia was Misty's, and no one or nothing in this World could ever change that.


	8. Old Stuff (Foxxay).

Misty was lying on her bed, staring at the empty sealing when she heard a weird noise coming from across the hall; She carefully sneaked out of her room and started to follow the noise, stopping by the Headmistress' room's door.

"Watcha' doing Miss Cordelia?" The Cajun asked, lowering her eyes to the older woman, who was sitting on the floor between a lot of huge cardboard boxes.

"Oh, hi Misty!" Cordelia gave the witch a sweet smile. "Just cleaning those boxes I found on the basement"

"I love forgotten stuff!" Misty's eyes seemed to light up, which made the older witch blush and let out a silly giggle. "Can I help ya?"

"Sure! I'd love that!" Cordelia smiled once again as she pushed away some boxes, making room for the Cajun to sit right next to her. Misty made her way to the floor with an excited smile, feeling more than happy for being able to help the Headmistress; Not to mention being able to spend some alone time with her. The Swamp Witch had always admired her Supreme a lot, and she would always spend time with her when possible; Cordelia had always been the only one Misty felt attached to, she had a certain feeling for the older woman that seemed to always want to protect the Headmistress, to show her just how much she was worth of love and respect.

The Cajun started to unpack a box while Cordelia did the same to another one; Both found old spell books, student's pictures, notebooks and things from the past Supremes. Everything was quiet when the Headmistress heard a low "Oh shit" coming from Misty's mouth.

"What did you find there?" Cordelia asked as she turned her head to the Cajun, only to find her staring at a white book.

"Oh!" Misty jumped with the Headmistress words, which had caught her by surprise. "It's nothin' Miss Cordelia" She quickly tried to hide the object behind her back.

"C'mon, let me see" Cordelia bent over to catch the book, but the Cajun pulled back abruptly.

"I don't wantcha' to be upset..." Misty's cheeks turned red as she stared her own lap. Cordelia felt her heart melt over the Swamp Witch's kind act, a shy grin formed into her lips.

"I won't be" The Headmistress extended her hand, waiting for the younger witch to give her the object.

"Ya promise?" Blue eyes met brown, and the Supreme could notice the tears starting to form into them.

"Misty... I do" Cordelia's heart filled with an unfamiliar warm by the Cajun's acts; It was amazing how caring Misty was, and this was something the Headmistress was not used to, and loved about the younger witch.

Misty sighed and handed the book to Cordelia, staring at the woman to see her reaction. When the Headmistress took the object she felt a shiver down her spine; It was a white, huge photo album from her wedding with her now ex-husband, Hank; She opened the album slowly, glancing trough the pics with big brown eyes wide opened; The Headmistress then side-eyed the Cajun, who now had a single tear coming down her cheek while staring at her lap and playing with her rings.

"Misty..." The older witch left the album aside, turning herself to the younger woman and placing a hand at her leg, caressing it softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's silly, just... it's nothin', really"

"You know you can trust me" The Supreme lifted Misty's head gently by her chin, causing both witches to stare at each other's eyes. Misty let out a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding, wiping away her tear.

"I just can't stand at what he did to ya'". The younger witch's confession caught Cordelia by surprise, and she felt her heart starting to beat faster. "I saw ya being destroyed by this man an' everytime I heard you cryin' or even without this beautiful light ya have on ya' eyes it broke my heart... I was here when ya became the Supreme and I saw ya growin' to be this amazing leader ya're an'... I know ya think ya're not good enough, but Miss Cordelia in my eyes ya're the the most beautiful, strong woman I've ever met"

Cordelia felt her tears coming, along with a bright smile; No one had ever shown respect for her, let aside admiration, and having it coming from Misty, whom she herself admired a lot and was the closest thing she had of a family, meant the world to her.

The Cajun was still chocked by what she had just said, but she didn't regret it at all; Misty calmly wiped the Headmistress' tears away as she smiled shyly. "I don't understand how he could just throw havin' ya away... not to mention how he could not fall in love with'ya"

The Supreme's smile grew even bigger when she heard Misty's final words; Cordelia gently cupped the younger witch's face and slowly got closer and closes, finally pressing her lips against Misty's soft, pink ones; It was a sweet, loving kiss, and even though it didn't last too long, it was for sure the best kiss both had ever had - Not that Misty had too much else to compare it to; They pulled apart slowly, foreheads still touching while they shared a shy grin.

"I wasn't meant for him" The Headmistress whispered as she caressed Misty's cheek with her thumb. "I knew that the moment I laid my eyes on you".

The Cajun let out a giggle as she pressed her lips against Cordelia's again, finally feeling like she had found her tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really, really like some feedback! I have more prompts, please let me know if you guys would like it! xx


	9. You Should Never Dance With The Devil (Bananun).

It had been almost six months since Lana had had her first encounter with a certain Nun; Working on the bakery, the brunette didn't realize the door behind her slowly opening, and the click clack's of the heels entering the room.

"Still working, Miss Winters?"

Lana felt a shiver on her spine as she turned quickly to find golden eyes staring at her.

"Yeah, it's the only way to pass the time here" The patient turned herself back and started working on the bread dough again, not really in the mood to talk with the woman she so effortly tried to avoid; There was something about those, before, blue eyes that took Lana's breath away, always causing her mind to stop stiff.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lana..." The blonde got closer to the other woman, placing her hands at her shoulders. "You know it's not the only way..."

"W-what are you talking about, Sister?" Lana felt her heart skipping a beat.

"C'mon, Miss Winters" The Nun turned the brunette on her arms, pinning her against the table. "I know about your... 'problem'" The Devil let her hands fall to Lana's waist, pressing their bodies together. "And I must say, for me it's a blessing"

The patient felt her knees going weak as she was hit by the Nun's spell; Soon, Lana found herself moaning as soft lips pressed against her own, kissing back roughly as her hands gripped into everywhere she could of the other woman. Since this day almost every night would be full of lust, with the brunette always being greeted with a blonde on red langerie on the middle of the night; Eventually, Lana's heart started growing a bittersweet feeling that would conquer itself more and more with every night she passed with the Devil. Restless days thinking about her beloved Wendy now had been replaced by thoughts of the beautiful Nun, due to the fact that the blonde had already gotten into the brunette's mind, implying that Lana was all alone now, and her previous partner had given up on her. After six months Lana craved something more; She loved the nights with the other woman, but she wanted to take care and be taken care of, not only being used to sex, like she felt she was being.

It was a Wednesday night and, as always, the brunette was waiting excitedly for the Nun to arrive; Suddenly, Lana could see a flash of light coming from the room's oppening door, and the silhouette she so dearly loved appearing.

"Oh hello, Miss Winters" The blonde spoke seduccely as she shut the door, walking straight to the bed and straddling the other woman. "I craved you the whole day" The Nun pressed her lips against Lana's harshly, her hips already starting to buck; Lana was the one to break the kiss, sucking her lover's lower lip as she pulled apart.

"I was, um, wondering if we could talk about something" The patient felt her palms already starting to sweat.

"Talk?" The blonde let out a laugh, her lips starting to suck and kiss the other woman's neck. "Why talking when our mouths can do something much better?"

"Mary..." Lana let out a moan, her head already bending back as she used all her strenght to keep focused. "I really want to talk"

"Fine" The Nun stopped her motions abruptly, golden eyes staring into brown ones as she crossed her arms. "What is it?"

The brunette felt her stomach burning as she took a deep breath, her hands still resting on the Devil's waist.

"I... I don't get what we are" Lana's sight fell to her lap. "It seems like you just use me to get the pleasure you want" Brown pearls stared up again and, taking a deep breath the brunette proceeded. "You mean things to me, Mary... I, I love you, I want a future with you, I don't wanna be just your sex toy anymore"

An awkward silence was formed between the two; The Nun started getting up from the patient's lap, letting out a laugh as she did so; Lana's eyes just wouldn't go away of shiny golden ones, her brows furrowing as she couldn't understand a single thing.

"Oh darling..." The blonde mocked as she started walking towards the door, stopping at it and looking back at now teary chocolate eyes. " _You should never dance with the Devil_ ". Speaking those last words the Nun closed the door, leaving the patient alone with only her tears and the click clack's of the Devil's heels on the dark hallway. 


	10. Our Little Flower (Foxxay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Miscarriage.

As Misty opened the big Mansion's door she felt all the expectant eyes laying on her and Cordelia; All the Cajun could manage to do was hold her lover's hand tighter as she heard the older witch's sobs getting harder. Without being able to even think about something to say she felt the Headmistress letting her hand go and running upstairs while covering her face with her palms.

"S-She's gone". That was all Misty managed to whisper before biting her lip harshly in order to stop her tears while following her wife, running upstairs and almost falling on the steps. "Babe..." The Cajun opened the room's door slowly, being greeted with a sobbing Cordelia all snuggled on the bed; Misty made her way to the Headmistress and climbed into the mattress, gently hugging her and feeling her own shoulder getting all wet from the other woman's tears.

"I-I'm so sorry" Cordelia spoke between sobs. "I l-lost our b-baby" The Headmistress' tears started to come unbelievable harder. "I k-killed her".

"Shhh..." The Cajun stroke her lover's hair, gently lifting her head and staring into brown, teary eyes. "It's not ya' fault, Delia... we couldn't have done anything" Misty softly wiped the older woman's tears away, but they were instantly back. "I love ya, it was not ya' fault at all". The Swamp Witch placed a soft kiss on Cordelia's forehead, hugging her once again as she felt her own tears coming stronger than ever.

"Nine months feeling our sweet little girl's heartbeat a-and now we couldn't even hold her b-before it stopped beating..." The Supreme buried her face into her wife's chest, pulling herself closer to the younger witch. "I'm so s-sorry Mist".

"Delia, stop it, it's not ya' fault" Misty could feel her heart tightening itself more and more; Loosing her daughter at birth was hurting like hell, but having the love of her life blaming herself for it just made it too much for the younger witch to handle. "Please D-Delia... don't blame ya'self, it h-hurts too much". The curled blonde wrapped her arms around Cordelia even tighter, missing her pregnant tummy that was now gone. " Ya would have been such an amazing mom... we would".

Cordelia felt her heart breaking at her wife's words; Of course the Headmistress was hating herself, but in that moment she had to hear the Cajun in order to both of them grow over it; All the Supreme could do was stroke Misty's curls, trying desperately to calm her and herself down.

The Swamp Witch woke up as the light entered the big room trough the curtains; A little smile popped into her face as she felt Cordelia's arms still holding her, but it soon disappeared as she remembered the events of the day before, being replaced once again with teary eyes; The couple had been trying to have a baby for nearly an year when the incantation finally worked and the Headmistress got pregnant; After three months they happily found out that the life growing inside Cordelia was a girl, and the lovers had no doubt when naming her Rose, in honor of the flowers Misty had given the older witch when proposing to her. For nine months the couple could barely wait for their "Little Flower" to arrive, as they dearly called her. When Cordelia felt the birth pains she was more than happy; Of course it was hurting like Hell, but they both knew what it meant; Rushing to the hospital the couple couldn't handle the big smile on their faces; The Cajun hold her wife's hand tightly as they got into the big building, being rushed to a room already prepared for the birth. As the contractions got stronger the swamp witch's hands started to sweat, and for some odd reason she could feel something was wrong; When the doctor came to finally help Cordelia, he told the pair they would have to do a cesarean, breaking the previous plans of doing a natural birth; With the doctor's words Misty felt something tightening her throat; She nervously hold her lover's hand, waiting for the doctor to start the procedure. As the doctor started to cut the skin, the Cajun could feel Cordelia's hand tightening hers, and Misty couldn't help but to feel lucky; Lucky for having an amazing wife and, on a matter of only some minutes, an amazing daughter as well.

"We have a problem!" The doctor exclaimed, cutting Misty's thoughts. "Someone here, now!". One of the nurses quickly made her way to the doctor's side, helping him as he demanded. 

Cordelia felt her eyes opening wide as she glanced at the Cajun, who ocean eyes were now teary and fixed on the doctor's hands.

"We're going to lose her! Fast! Fast!" The doctor kept screaming as his hands worked quickly, struggling to save the little girl's life.

"What's happening?!" Cordelia exclaimed, her heartbeat increasing extremely fast.

"Just keep breathing ma'am!" The nurse answered, not taking her eyes away from the procedure.

The Headmistress stared at Misty, who was pale and had her sight fixed on the doctor's hands.

"M-Mist" Cordelia whispered, already feeling her eyes overflowing; The Cajun barely had time to glance at the older witch when the doctor finally stopped working, holding the small body on his arms.

"I'm so sorry, ladies..." The man spoke quietly, barely looking at the couple. "She... she couldn't do it"

As the words hit the pair both couldn't help but feel their tears coming; Their Little Flower was gone before even being there.

Misty's thoughts were cut by a sweet pair of lips gently kissing her forehead.

"Good morning Mist" The Headmistress smiled at the younger witch, opening her eyes slowly.

"Good morning Dee" The swamp witch grinned as she stared into brown, swallowed eyes, carefully caressing her wife's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked, realizing her lover's teary pearls.

"I suppose..." Misty took a deep breath. "What about ya?"

"I suppose..." Both witches giggled softly as the sadness hit them, soon being quiet and just staring at each other.

"We'll be fine Dee... I know it hurts now but I'm sure we can do it" Misty broke the silence, softly trying to comfort her wife and herself.

"I know, babygirl" Cordelia gently caressed the younger witch's face, smiling sadly as she felt her eyes getting teary once again. "As long as we have each other I know we can do anything"

"Yes" The swamp witch felt a tear falling her cheek. "I love ya"

"I love you too, so much" The Headmistress connected their lips carefully, feeling brave enough to face life; Of course it was going to be hard, after all they had just lost a piece of them, but as long as they stayed together everything would eventually be fine.


	11. Worst Day, Best Ending (Shaudrey)

"You should have died there! It was a fucking mistake letting you stay alive!" Matt screamed as he got closer to Shelby, who had teary blue eyes for the 100th time only this week; Since the couple had survived My Roanoke Nightmare things seemed to go downhill more than ever. The lovers used to always support each other, sharing a feeling most people would never be able to experience, but since they first entered that big house everything seemed to vanish, leaving them only with sorrow and anger.

"I can't believe you just said that, Matt" The blonde whispered, feeling her heart crushing once again; It was not their first fight, but she could had never thought the man would be able to go that fair, wishing for her death.

"You know I hate you Shelby! You know I can't fucking stand you anymore!" Matt got closer to the woman, causing her to step back and crash her back into a wall.

"Why don't you fucking leave me then?!" Shelby screamed, feeling her tears coming all the way down her cheeks.

"This house is mine, everything we have is mine, you're just an useless yoga teacher!"

"Oh, please!" The woman pushed Matt away, since he was only some inches   
away from her body. "You've been laying on the couch for the last 3 months, living of my "useless" job, but you still dare to say everything we've got is because of your freaking money?!"

"Don't you dare touching me" Matt hold Shelby arms harshly, pressing her against the wall once again. "I can fucking kill you if I want" The man hold even tighter, causing the blonde to let out a soundless scream as her tears kept coming harder and harder. "And trust me, I want it badly". Saying the last words, Matt finally let his wife go, turning back and heading to their room as Shelby cried uncontrollably.

 _That's enough, I just can't keep living in this Hell._  Shelby thought as she picked herself up from the floor, glancing trough the living room and soon finding the car keys; Without even bothering to pack anything the blonde left the house, only with her cellphone and the clothes on her body. As she started to drive she could feel herself crying harder and harder; She didn't know where to go, who to talk; Since the couple had just moved to L.A. they didn't really have any friends.  _I can't go back, I just won't survive to one more night like this...._ ; As the blonde kept driving she couldn't focus on the road, her tears were coming unbelievable hard and her sight was all messed up; As she decided to pull over she remembered she actually had someone; Someone really special who she tried the most to keep on the back of her mind. Without thinking twice, she took her phone and called to Audrey, hoping endlessly she would pick up.

"Hello?"

Shelby could hear the familiar British accent she loved so much, which instantly caused her to let out a little smile.

"Hi Audrey... I-I know it's late but-"

"Darling! Are you crying?!" The actress cut the blonde.

"Yes, I, um... me and Matt we, we had another fight b-but this time i-it... it was much worse" The younger woman felt her tears coming once again as the hateful words Matt had said passed trough her head.

"Gosh! Are you okay? I mean physically" Audrey corrected herself quickly, cursing internally at her choice of words.

"Yeah, I'm j-just sad... and I h-have nowhere to go, actually" Shelby felt her voice getting lower as she spoke, a bit of embarrassment starting to show. "C-can I... stay the night with you?"

"Of course, sweetheart! You don't even have to ask!"

"O-okay" Shelby felt her cheeks going red as a little smile once again popped out. "I'm coming, b-bye"

"Bye darling, take care!"

As the younger woman ended the call she took some deep breaths in order to calm herself down; As soon as her tears gave her a break she headed to Audrey's house, being greeted with a smiling but concerned actress already waiting for her at the front door.

"Shelby, darling" Audrey hugged the younger woman instantly, softly caressing her back as she did so. "Come here, do you want some water?" The actress pulled apart and entered the house, taking Shelby with her.

"Y-yes, please, it would be great" Shelby answered shyly, feeling overwhelmed by the older woman's caring attitude; Yes, they knew each other for a pretty long time, but it never even dared to cross Shelby's mind that the actress might actually consider her a friend.

"Here" Audrey handed the woman a glass with water, watching cautiously as the woman drank it all straight.

"Thank you" Shelby smiled as she returned the glass, being returned with a concern smile from the other woman.

"Oh my Lord!" Audrey exclaimed, brown eyes opening wide as she stared at the younger blonde. "Shelby, your arms" Carefully, the actress placed the cup on a corner table, never taking her eyes away from the purple marks on the porcelain skin.

"Oh..." The younger woman took a look of her own arms, realizing the bruises all over. "I-it was nothing, don't worry" Shelby tried covering herself with her own hands, smiling sadly at the actress.

"Let me see it, sweetheart" The older woman got closer to Shelby, carefully passing her fingertips at the bruised skin that was now on display. "I'm so sorry, Shel"

"It's okay..." The younger woman stared at brown eyes, realizing they were already staring at blue ones.

"Come here, let's get yourself comfortable" Audrey took Shelby's hand, dragging her trough the living room and into her bedroom, stopping in front of a big closet. "You can take whatever you want, also there are towels on the bathroom, which is the first door on the right"

"A-Audrey you really don't ha-"

"Shh" The actress smiled "I'll be preparing us some food, you go and take a good shower"

Before Shelby could even process what was said she found herself alone at the big closet; Shyly, she started glancing around, eventually finding some sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt; Holding the clothes she made her way to the bathroom, feeling the delicious smell of lavender on the room. Carefully, the woman placed the clothes on the stand, undressing herself and stepping into the warm other.

30 minutes had already passed when Audrey decided to go check on Shelby; Walking to the bathroom door she started to hear low sobs as she got closer and closer, feeling her heart tightening itself as the sobs got louder.

"Sweetheart?" The actress spoke softly, standing right on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry for taking too l-long" Shelby's voice was stuffy, struggling to come over. "I'll be o-out on a minute"

"It's just fine, take your time darling" Audrey had a concerned tone, clearly audible. "Just tell me if you need anything"

"O-okay, thank you"

The actress smiled sadly at herself before heading to the kitchen again; As she started to get some plates out a lot of thoughts started invading her mind; Ever since the first time she met Shelby, back on the day she found out she was playing her, Audrey had always had a certain feeling for her; She found the woman absolutely gorgeous, and with a special personality; Every time she laid eyes on the woman she couldn't help the butterflies on her stomach, always having to be careful for not letting her silly smile show.

"Hey..." Audrey's sweet thoughts were cut by Shelby, who had red, puffy eyes and was shyly standing at the kitchen's door.

"Hi sweetheart" The actress stared at the other woman, smiling sweetly at her and not being able to contain an even sweeter grin when she saw the blonde on her outfits. "I made us some lasagna" Audrey said hesitantly. "I don't know if you like it but it was the only thing I had in mind and... I actually don't know how to cook anything else"

"It's more than amazing, Audrey" The younger woman let out a giggle, being overwhelmed once again by how caring the actress was being; Not to mention how cute. "Thank you, I mean it"

"Shh, you don't have to thank me darling" The older woman rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon, let's eat!"

Both women made their way to the table and started to eat; Audrey had to admit she was a bit impressed with herself, since she barely knew how to cook rice and the dish was actually pretty good; As they finished eating Shelby insisted on washing the dishes, claiming the other woman had already done too much for her, but Audrey just kept answering with playfully "shh's", eventually causing the younger blonde to give up and sit on the couch, enjoying the actress' sweet company.

"I know I've said it a million times but thank you, I promise tomorrow morning I'll find somewhere else to stay" Shelby spoke as she stared at the older blonde, who was sat at the other side of the couch.

"Bullshit, Shelby! You're staying with me for as long as you need"

"That's... that's really sweet of you, but Audrey I don't want to bother, and I don't even have my stuff to he-"

"You never bother, sweetheart" The actress cut the blonde, gently caressing her arm. "And I'm not letting you go back to that man, I don't know what he said but the bruises already made my mind... tomorrow I'm taking you out for shopping and you can buy whatever you need"

Shelby's heart skipped a bit as she heard the other woman's words; Letting her stay there for the night was already too much on the younger blonde's eyes, let alone living with her and even buying new things. But, for as much as she wanted to be independent right now, she just couldn't; Audrey had a point after all, she wouldn't last seeing Matt another time.

"A-Audrey, I..." The younger woman felt her eyes getting teary, all the words Matt had said passing inside her head on a looping.

"You don't have to tell me anything, just accept it" The actress got closer to the blonde, softly hugging her and feeling the younger woman's tears invading her shoulder. "It'll be fine, I promise you" Softly, Audrey stroke Shelby's golden locks, smiling at herself when she felt the younger blonde's arms hugging her tighter.

"H-He said he wanted m-me dead" Shelby managed to whisper between sobs, never taking her head from her friend's comforting shoulder. "He claimed h-he could kill m-me whenever he w-wanted... and h-he wanted it b-badly". The woman's sobs got even louder, which caused the actress to gently pull apart and stare into teary, blue eyes, softly wiping Shelby's tears away.

"He won't ever touch you again, Shel" Audrey spoke firmly, her eyes getting teary as she did so. "I won't ever let he get close to you". The actress caressed the blonde's wet cheeks before pulling her closer to another hug; Long minutes passed by when the younger woman finally had stopped crying.

"Thank you, Audrey" Shelby smiled at the older woman sadly as she got her head up from the woman's shoulder, calmly wiping her own tears.

"It's just fine, darling" The actress smiled.

"I promise to give you all the money back as soon as I can" Shelby felt embarrassed once again, lowering her eyes at her lap.

"Sweetheart, you are way more important than any money" Audrey caressed the younger woman's arm, causing her to stare at brown eyes. "Having you here, smiling, is more than enough".

Shelby nodded shyly as she smiled, feeling more than thankful for having such a caring woman in her life; Soon, both women were already yawning while talking about random stuff; The actress couldn't take her eyes away from her friend; How could someone this precious end up in such a situation? Audrey herself had never been a fan of Matt, she'd always known the man had something hiding, and she desperately tried to convince herself otherwise in order to see Shelby on a safe place, but until this day she just couldn't, and now, having her beloved friend sitting with her at the couch after having to let her own house, she just felt more than a hundred percent sure of her guts.

"Audrey..." A sleepy Shelby softly spoke, glancing at her friend, who just laughed softly as she got up from the couch, being rewarded with a questioning look from the younger blonde.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to bed" . The actress helped the younger woman to get up from the couch, guiding them to her room and motioning for her to lay on the big bed.

"I'm not taking you out of your bed" The younger blonde stared at Audrey, who just let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Just lay down, darling, I can sleep on the couch"

"No way Audrey, you've already done too much"

"Fine" The actress climbed into the mattress, quickly getting under the covers and opening space for Shelby to join her.

"What?" The younger blonde stared at the older blonde confused.

"If I'm not sleeping at the couch neither are you, come here"

"Audrey you really don't have to, it's jus-"

"Just come here Shelby" The older woman laughed as she cut her friend, soon feeling the younger blonde climbing under the covers shyly.

"Thank you, I mean it... for everything" Shelby spoke softly, breaking the silence that was before present.

"Just rest, darling"

Shelby closed her eyes and breathed softly, feeling the sweet presence of her friend; For the worst her day had been, she was now sharing a bed with her secret lover, so it was actually a great end.

As the morning came so did the Sun, softly creeping into the room trough it's windows. Audrey was the first one to wake up; She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with an angelical face right next to her; The actress smiled as she carefully watched Shelby's peaceful breaths, tracing imaginary patterns at her features. After some good 10 minutes the older woman decided it was a good idea to prepare breakfast; Normally, she would just eat whatever she had on her kitchen, but today was special; She had a special woman waking up with her, and she wanted to make sure her friend knew just how much she was loved. Carefully getting up from bed the older blonde gave Shelby once last sweet glance before heading to the kitchen, opening the fridge and being greeted with no big things; Audrey sighed as she got some eggs, motivated into doing the best omelet Shelby had ever had.

In less than 30 minutes the younger woman found herself alone on the big bed, softly inhaling her friend's sweet lavender aroma; She rubbed her eyes slowly as she got up, heading out of the bedroom and feeling a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" The older woman smiled as soon as she saw Shelby entering the room. "Come eat, I made us breakfast". Audrey pushed a chair from the table, which was already settled for the meal.

"Morning Audrey" Shelby answered shyly, making her way towards the table and sitting on it. "That's so lovely, thank you"

"Shh, enough with thanking me sweetheart" The actress made her way to the table as well, never stopping smiling to the younger woman. "Did you sleep well?". Audrey gently took a jar of orange juice, serving it into the two glasses.

"I did..." _. How could I haven't? Next to you..._

"I'm glad you did, normally I move too much while sleeping" Both women shared a laugh, causing their eyes to meet but instantly follow another way.

"It was just perfect, I mean it... I missed sleeping this well"

The older woman smiled shyly, proceeding to start to serve the omelet; Soon both had already ate, and Audrey was now guiding both of them to her closet, motioning for Shelby to choose something, since after they were going shopping, as they had planned the night before. In less than an hour both were now entering the big mall, going straight to the actress' favorite clothing store.

"Just choose whatever you want, darling" Audrey smiled excitedly, staring at the younger blonde.

"Okay..." Shelby grinned shyly, deciding not to protest anymore; In 15 minutes the blonde had already picked everything she wanted, deciding to take only the necessary. As the woman started to take her shirt off she heard the familiar, beloved British accent coming from the other side of the dressing room's curtain.

"Sweetheart, do you need anything?"

"No sweetie, thank you"

The pet name caused the older woman to smile; As she was heading off the dressing room Audrey saw a beautiful, white jumper; The actress grabbed it quickly, not being able to take the younger blonde off of her mind.

"Shelby, I really think you'll like what I got here" The older woman said happily, once again stopping by the dressing room's curtains. "It'll look lovely on you!". Shelby opened the curtain hesitantly, sticking only her head out to see the other woman.

"This is really beautiful" The blonde smiled shyly, being once again overwhelmed by all the older blonde's acts.

"Try it!"

Shelby took the jumper and closed the curtain, soon putting it on and checking herself on the mirror; Audrey was right, it was a beautiful piece, and it fitted the younger woman beautifully.

"I want to see it!" The actress smiled, waiting for Shelby to come out; Shyly, the younger blonde stepped out of the cabinet, stopping only some feet away from her friend; Audrey felt her eyes glowing; She was right, it looked perfect. "Do you like it?". Shelby only nodded, her pink cheeks contrasting perfectly with the light piece of cloth. "It looks ever prettier on you".

"You always have the best taste" Blue eyes met brown ones; Unconsciously, the younger woman felt herself stepping closer to the actress, softly resting her hands at the woman's lower back. "You're the best, Audrey... I'm so incredibly lucky for having you in my life"

"Shhh..." Audrey grinned unbelievably wide, softly caressing her friend's cheek, brushing her thumb at the plump, pink lips, causing Shelby to let out a heavy breath while shutting her eyes gently.

"You've done so much for me already, but..." The younger blonde whispered, her heart beating incredibly fast. "Would you kiss me?". Without being able to even process what she had just said, Shelby was rewarded with two soft lips pressing on hers; They pulled apart only when air became a problem, both sharing a shy smile.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long..." The actress whispered while stroking the other woman's hair. "I- I love you, Shelby".

"I love you too" The younger woman felt her eyes getting teary as she stared into chocolate oceans. "I mean it, I really do". Audrey smiled as she felt a tear coming all the way down her cheek, reconnecting their lips once again as she felt herself complete for the first time.


	12. Vintage Bar (Hotgomery)

Billie ordered a gin as she sat at the bar, enjoying the not too loud music that was playing; The woman took a sip as she noticed a blonde, beautiful woman entering the bar; The blonde's skin was as pale as snow and her pink lips seemed to pop up.

Billie let out a small laugh as she took another sip, realizing the woman seemed pretty lost. Eventually, Billie lost the blonde of her sight, turning back to where the barman was preparing the drinks.

"Can I seat here?" A sweet yet shy voice asked, making Billie turn her head.

"Sure" Billie smiled, realizing it was the same blonde she'd been staring before

"I'm Nora, nice to meet you" The woman said with a grin

"I'm Billie, Billie Dean"

Nora smiled and ran out of words, not knowing what else to say or how to continue the conversation. After some long minutes, she broke the silence;

"Y-you know" Nora shyly fitted the other woman "I'm not used to go out a lot" She let out a little laugh "In fact, that's the first time I come to a gay bar... a bar in general"

"Well, I'm glad I'm here to help you go trough it" Billie laughed

"I really appreciate it" Nora laughed back

The two women started to talk about lot of different things, soon a hour had already passed and they were talking to each other like really old friends

"So you see ghosts?" Nora took a sip of her whisky

"I do, in fact that's my job" Billie answered with a grin

"Well, it explains a lot" The blonde laughed, leaving the other woman a bit lost, but Billie didn't bother in asking for an explanation, she was used to people finding it awkward.

As time passed by, the alcohol started doing it's job; Soon both women were a bit drunk.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde fitted Billie, her cheeks burning a little

"Sure"

"Have you ever been with a... woman before?"

"I have" Billie let out a laugh "In fact, I'm a lesbian" she fitted the blonde with a grin "Why you ask that?"

"Nothing in particular" Nora took a long sip of her whisky, staring at the bar. "How did you find out you were into girls?" She fitted the other woman again.

"I always knew I guess... there's something that has always popped out of me" Billie took a sip of her gin. "For example, when I saw the first woman I've first kissed, I knew what I felt was more than just a friendly thing"

Nora drank the whisky left at her cup quietly, thinking and thinking about what Billie had just told her. The blonde stayed there for a few more minutes and decided she should go home, since her head was all messed by the other woman; Nora had never thought about maybe being into girls, but that night, and that particularly gorgeous woman she had just met had left her with so many doubts.

"Is everything okay?" Billie asked, touching Nora's arm which was resting at the balcony, and breaking the blonde's thoughts-bubble

"Y-yes... I'm just with something on my mind and, um, I should probably leave now"

"Look, I know we met today but" Billie caressed the blonde's arm "I really enjoyed talking to you, so if you feel like sharing it with me now, or even seeing me again" She let out a shy smile

"I really enjoyed spending the night with you as well... and that's exactly it" Nora looked down "Look, I-I'm confused, I should go"

The blonde put some money at the balcony and left, walking faster to outside the bar and heading home, feeling the cold wind blowing her slightly curled hair. Nora felt something pull her arm;

"Nora" Billie said with a heavy breath "What are you confused about? Let me at least try to help"

"I just..." The blonde took a deep breath "I've never thought I could be into women before that night... you make me feel different" Nora fitted the floor and back to Billie's eyes, taking another deep breath "I  _think_ I got into you"

Billie smiled, feeling her cheeks hurt from it; She had spent the whole night staring at the gorgeous blonde, wondering how someone so beautiful inside and out could be alone at a bar;

"Well" Billie softly took Nora's hands, moving closer to the blonde "I must confess I spent the night trying to take my eyes away from you, and I just couldn't"

"I've never felt such an urge to kiss someone like I did tonight... I guess I got completely lost in your eyes"

Nora gently stroke Billie's hair and pressed her lips against the woman's; It was the sweetest, best kiss she'd ever had. The blonde's stomach got filled up with butterflies. Gently, Nora pulled back with a grin, breathless.

"I really  _am_ into you" The blonde smiled, taking Billie's hands into hers again

Billie smiled and calmly kissed Nora again, hoping she'd feel her soft lips many times more from now on.


	13. Sad Misty Day (Foxxay)

"Miss Cordelia, can I talk to ya?"

Cordelia heard a sweet voice trough her office door, a voice she'd recognize miles away; It was Misty, the beautiful, amazing witch who made her feel the craziest emotions.

"Sure, come on in"

Misty entered the room with a smile, but it wasn't as bright as it used to be; The older witch could feel there was something wrong.

"What is it?" Cordelia smiled to the blonde, who was shutting the door behind her "Sit down, please... And call me just Cordelia"

Misty took the seat at the other side of the wooden table, still with the brightless smile on her face.

"I wanted to talk to ya 'bout, um, the spells an' stuff... I think I need some extra classes"

"But you're doing so great! What makes you think that?" Cordelia gave the Cajun a concerned look "Did the girls tell you something?"

"Not exactly...I mean, Madison is kinda rude to me sometimes, but it's fine"

"It's not fine if it makes you feel like that Misty" The older woman caressed the blonde's hand, which was resting on the table; Both felt little butterflies inside their stomachs. "Do-do you want me to do a meeting to discuss the Coven's behavior politics?"

"Oh, Miss Cordelia" Misty opened her eyes wildly, feeling a bit surprised by the woman's caring gesture "I mean, Cordelia... I really appreciate it but ya know, it's really not necessary, I guess I just need to stop caring bout' that"

"You really should... As your mentor I can say you're doing really great, nothing less than the other girls" Cordelia took a deep breath "In fact, you're more than them in many ways"

A huge smile was formed on Misty's lips; It meant the world to her being complemented by her powers, since she'd always been so insecure about herself, and it meant even more having it coming from Cordelia; Her mentor and the woman she admired so much for her kind personality and strong self. Not to mention it was also the woman she was secretly in love with.

"Well, um, thanks" Misty felt her cheeks turning red "But what do ya mean by, um, more than them in many ways? I mean, I'm certainly not better than them with my magic so I don't..."

"Misty, I'll be honest with you" The older witch interrupted the blonde; She felt her throat burning. "Since you've arrived here, everything has become different... We've never had someone that could make this place feel like home" Cordelia took Misty's hand again, this time a little tighter;

"I... I don't think so Miss Cordelia" The Cajun felt her cheeks turning redder "Cordelia, I mean... I'm just a silly kid who likes Stevie Nicks, no big deal 'bout me, ya know?" The witch giggled;

"You're not just a silly kid Misty, not at all, look at how you make us feel like a family... you're completely radiant and you make my days so much brighter" Shit. Cordelia let it out. "I- I mean, our days so much brighter"

The older witch's heart started beating faster. Much faster.

Misty by her side was lost, completely, a hundred percent lost; Cordelia's days so much brighter? The girls' days so much brighter?. The younger witch had always thought she was never noticed by the girls, or anyone at all, imagine by Cordelia! She was the Supreme for Christ's sake!

"I, I..." Misty was nervous, really nervous, she felt like she couldn't finish the sentence. Or even breath at all.

"I know you're really insecure" Cordelia interrupted the witch, while caressing her hand softly "But you really should think about yourself more dearly... I wish you could see yourself the way I see you"

Misty's mind collapsed. What was happening? It was impossible for the Supreme to feel something more for... _her_.

"Wha-what do ya mean?"

Cordelia was going insane. Why, how were those things coming out? She knew she felt something more for the Cajun, but it was completely insane; She was her mentor, her teacher, she couldn't and mustn't have anything more with the witch.

"I _really_  wish I could tell you what I mean" The older witch felt tears forming in her eyes "I think you should go now"

Misty stood up and started walking towards the door, tears falling down her face. She was about to touch the door's knob when she was interrupted by Cordelia's loud voice; She turned back.

"Wait" The older witch ran to the blonde, stopping inches away of her.

Misty could feel the woman's heavy breath against her face; The Cajun stared at Cordelia's lips and back to her teary eyes.  _Gosh, she is beautiful._  Misty couldn't take it any longer, the burning feeling inside her stomach was increasing extremely fast, so she pressed her lips against Cordelia's on a sweet kiss; It started calmly and soft, but got needy and fierce as it went trough.

"I've been in love with you... for so long" Cordelia managed to whisper between kisses, while pressing the younger witch towards the door; She could feel the Cajun smile in the kiss and it only made her wanting to kiss her more and more.

Hands started going everywhere; From Cordelia's waist to Misty's firm ass. The blonde started to kiss Cordelia's neck, leaving red spots at it;

"Just take me to bed" Misty whispered with her face still on the woman's neck

"A-are you sure?" The older witch fitted Misty

"Ye-yes, I mean, ya don't want to? If ya don't it's fi..."

"Hey" Cordelia smiled while cutting the blonde "Of course I want to, I just don't want you to feel pressured by me in any way"

"Delia" Misty softly caressed the witch's face "Even thought I've never even been with anyone before, I'm sure I want to do it with you... ya have no idea 'bout how much I like ya"

Cordelia instantly felt her cheeks hurting from giving such a big smile to the Cajun; She pressed her lips again into the blonde's. Jesus, she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Lets go upstairs then" The older witch whispered between kisses, gently pulling apart "And I loved it when you called me "Delia""

Misty blushed and smiled while holding Cordelia's hand and following her upstairs. Luckily, all the girls were studying on the library, since they had a Telecinese test in two days. As soon as they got into the room Cordelia pushed the blonde against the door again, kissing her fiercely and somehow managing to lock the door; Misty softly pushed the older woman and guided her to the bed, forcing her to lay down. The Cajun put her thighs at the sides of Cordelia, softly sitting at her tummy, never stopping kissing her.

Cordelia pushed Misty's white dress up, taking it off and leaving her only in her underwear and boots; She wasn't wearing a bra.

"God" The older woman spoke with total lust

"What?" Misty gave her a scared look

"You are absolutely gorgeous" Cordelia smiled and pushed the blonde closer for a kiss, flipping the two and assuming the up position. The older woman started placing soft, wet kisses in Misty's body, going from her neck, passing trough her boobs -where she took a bit of time- going down to her stomach and tummy. Cordelia could feel herself getting wetter as she lowered down the Cajun's body; She had imagine that exactly same scene so many times, and it still managed to be way better than in her mind.

The older woman could hear Misty's moans to her every single touch, and it only made her want to keep going. Cordelia knew it was the Cajun's first time, and she wanted it to be as sweet and gentle as possible.

When the woman got into the blonde's panties, she started taking it off slowly, still placing kisses at her tummy. As soon as the underwear was completely gone, Cordelia felt the younger witch's breath getting incredibly harder;

"Is everything okay Misty?" Cordelia fitted the blonde with a concerned look

"Yes, yes... I'm just a bit nervous" The Cajun felt her cheeks turning red "I really like ya, and I don't want to mess it up"She giggled

"Baby" The older witch bent over and caressed the blonde's face gently "You're wonderful, there's no possible way you could mess it up, don't be insecure, there's no reason for it" She gave Misty the sweetest smile "If you want me to stop, I won't be mad or sad in any wa..."

"No" Misty cut the witch "I've never wanted anything more than I want you, Delia"

Both smiled and Cordelia made her way back down again; When the woman got into the Cajun tights she started placing soft kisses inside them, gently pulling them apart; Calmly, Cordelia inserted one finger inside Misty, which caused the younger witch to let out a little moan; Cordelia gasped at how wet the blonde was; Carefully, the woman started placing open mouth kisses at her core, taking her clit and sucking it slowly; She could feel herself getting wetter as the Cajun moaned again, but loudly this time.

Softly, Cordelia started moving her finger in and out of Misty, paying attention to every single move and sound the witch did; She just wanted it to be amazing; She was being extra carefully, in a way she'd never been with anyone before. Not that Cordelia wasn't normally careful, in fact she was always really careful, but with Misty she felt like nothing could be too much, or even enough; She loved the witch so much that every single touch had to be perfect.

Misty's moans started getting stronger and stronger; Even though Cordelia had never been with a woman before, she knew exactly what it meant. The older witch slowed her moves, teasing the blonde;

"De-Delia... please" The Cajun moaned

Cordelia smiled while she felt Misty's hands at her hair, holding it a bit stronger now; She started kissing the younger woman's inner tights, slowly getting closer to her clit; When she finally reached it, the Cajun's breath got impossibly heavier, and she started moaning louder as Cordelia inserted another finger in.

The older woman started sucking Misty's center, while her fingers were coming in and out faster now. After some moments the blonde reached her orgasm; Cordelia carefully took her fingers out, licking them while laying on the blonde's side, who was struggling to catch her breath back.

The Cajun rested her face at Cordelia's chest, who started to stroke the younger witch's hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I like ya so much" Misty said as she passed her fingertips trough Cordelia's pale skin

"I like you too, a lot... since the first time I laid my eyes on you"

Both smiled and Misty gently bent over for a soft kiss; Both felt something they had never experienced before;  _They felt home, safe._


	14. Not Anymore - Pt.1 (Foxxay)

Misty had always been the sweetest person Cordelia knew; She would always help everyone and couldn't even stand at the thought of hurting someone or something in any way. But, the Headmistress could see the cold way the Cajun treated her husband; Hank was never the one to show much love to Cordelia, she used to talk to him and try to understand what was going on, but after arguing so many times over how Delia was so sensitive since everything was okay, the witch just gave up and started to tolerate her marriage; The Supreme didn't know why she was still with him, but the idea of actually ending their relationship seemed like something impossible; He was everything she had, besides from her new student who seemed to instantly connect to her since the first time they had talked.

Misty was listening to Stevie at her room when she heard something breaking downstairs; Quickly, the witch ran to see what was going on. The Cajun started to hear someone arguing as she approached the kitchen, already imagining who it could be.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so dramatic?!" Hank approached the Headmistress, who was standing near the kitchen table with half of a glass on her hand.

"I was just asking if things were okay!"

"You always do that, for fuck's sake! No wonder why no one can stand you!"

Misty watched while hiding at the corner of the room, her eyes full of anger as her wrists closed hardly. No one was going to talk to Cordelia, her Miss Cordelia like that.

"One day I'll get tired of your bullshit" The man approached the Supreme. "And you'll be alone, so you better start treating me right or I'll fucking leave you just like everyone else did"

That was enough; Misty couldn't stand at any other word.

"Excuse me, shithead" The Cajun entered the room, staring directly into the man's eyes. "Who do you think you are to be talking to Miss Cordelia like that?".

Cordelia felt her eyes growing wider at the witch's attitude; She did appreciate what the Cajun was doing for her, but she didn't want Misty to get involved into her marriage.

"Misty please, go to your room" The Headmistress spoke softly, feeling the enormous tension inside the room.

"No! I'm not letting him talk to ya like that!"

"I can take care of that" The Supreme approached the Cajun, softly caressing her shoulder. "Please Misty, go"

The Swamp Witch could feel her eyes getting teary; Not that she was angry for herself, but for Cordelia who was constantly submitted to that kind of treatment; In the eyes of the Cajun, the Headmistress was the sweetest, most beautiful woman to walk in this World, and she just couldn't understand how someone that perfect could be with... him; Slowly, Misty stared at Hank up and down, fighting herself back to not to punch him right into the face, and then left the room, going straight to the Greenhouse so she could be with her beloved plants and try to calm herself down. There was something about Cordelia that made the Swamp Witch want to protect her from everything; She loved being around the Supreme, talking about potions and mixes or even just working besides her; She admired the woman so much she couldn't even put into words; Maybe it was this thing called "Love" the girls always talked about, who knew?

The Cajun was softly passing her fingers between some leafs when she heard the door open.

"Misty, we need to talk" The Headmistress shut the door behind herself softly, which caused Misty turn her head and stare at Cordelia, not being sure of what to do. "You can't talk to him like that". The older woman approached the Cajun, holding her hands tightly.

"Miss Cordelia, I couldn't let him treat ya like that"

"I appreciate it darling, I really do... but it's my marriage and I-I can take care of that alone"

Misty felt her stomach burning as she slowly pulled her hands away from Cordelia's, tears started running down her face.

"Ya don't understand..." The Cajun stared at the floor. "He doesn't deserve ya"

"Look, I know sometimes he gets mad and, and even screams a little but... he's a good husband after all"

Cordelia knew what she was talking wasn't true; She was tired of crying over her marriage, crying over how she would have to live like that forever; The Headmistress knew her marriage had everything but love, but since she had always been alone for her whole life, she couldn't stand at the thought of being all by herself again; In her head it was impossible for someone to even like being around her, let alone falling in love.

"He treats ya like ya aren't worth of anything, not even askin' how he's doing! How come this is being a good husband?!" Misty felt her voice getting louder and her tears coming stronger, but she just couldn't stay there and let this man destroy  _ _her tribe__ apart anymore.

"Misty, I'm not discussing my marriage with you! It's none of your business!" Cordelia stared the blonde, brown eyes meeting the teary blue.

The Cajun felt her heart tightening around itself, everything she could do was run to her room and listen to her beloved Stevie, spinning and spinning around to put her tears and thoughts away.

As soon as the Headmistress saw Misty running away she felt her chest ripping; She felt alone, a different kind of loneliness. Cordelia took some deep breaths as she tried to calm her heartbeat, which was on an incredible fast pace; When she could finally manage to breath on a rhythm near to the normal she went upstairs, standing at the Cajun's door and hearing the familiar Stevie playing.

"M-Mist..." The Supreme knocked at the door, not receiving any answer she knocked again, and again, and again; After almost 15 minutes of knocking and silence, the Headmistress was already worried, asking herself what could have happened with the younger witch, so she took a deep breath and opened the room's door with shaky hands. She found Misty laying on her bed, back facing the sealing and her hands bellow her baby-blue pillow, which was all wet by the Cajun's tears.

Cordelia softly turned the music off, which caused Misty to lift her face from the pillow and stare at the Supreme, having her swallowed, red teary eyes exposed.

"Misty..." Cordelia approached the bed, already feeling her sight weird in order of her own tears. "I'm so sorry for talking to you like that". The Supreme sat on the bed besides the Cajun, who was now sitting with her arms around her legs.

"It's okay M-Miss Cordelia" Misty sobbed. "I shouldn't have put myself b-between ya an' ya' husband"

"No no no" Cordelia gently put a curl behind Misty's ear. "You have nothing to apologize for". The Headmistress wiped the younger witch's tears away. "I was the wrong one, you were only trying to protect me"

"But we shouldn't mess with a person's loved one... I know how it feels" The Cajun let out a heavy sigh, a flash back from all the times Hank mistreated Cordelia coming to her mind.

"We both know he doesn't love me Mist..." Cordelia stared at her lap, a tear falling down her cheek.

"That, that's not true Miss Cordelia" Misty caressed the older woman hand, getting closer when she saw more and more tears falling down the Headmistress chocolate eyes. "He can be a freaking shithead sometimes but... I'm sure he loves ya" Misty hated saying those words, but if it was what was going to make Cordelia happy, she'd say that as many times as necessary.

"We don't even have a marriage anymore" Cordelia sobbed. "It's always the same thing: I try to ask how he feels and he just explodes... the worst part is that I know we don't love each other but I'm not strong enough to end it"

The Headmistress' words broke Misty's heart in a way she felt she could barely breath; She would do anything to see Cordelia happy, and seeing a man having her in any way possible and not even bothering to make her feel even a bit glad just ripped the Cajun apart; Still, Misty could not deny that hearing the Supreme saying she didn't love Hank was a bit comforting to her.

"Misty" Teary brown eyes met teary blue ones, and with that the Swamp Witch hold the Supreme's hand tightly. "I can't stand being left alone again... no one else could stand marrying me, or even being around me"

"Cordelia don't ya ever say that!" Misty was caught by surprise as her voice came surprisingly strong. "Anyone would be so lucky to have ya, an' this man who should feel like the luckiest person alive just can't be thankful for what he has"

"But what does he have?" Cordelia's voice was low, being almost like a whisper. "A broke woman who people can't even stand being around?" The Headmistress stared at her lap again, biting her lower lip to stop the strong tears that wouldn't stop coming. "A woman who doesn't even know what true love feels like?"

"Cordelia, look at me" Misty gently lifted the Supreme's head, causing both women to stare at each other eyes again."He has a gorgeous, strong woman inside an' out, a woman who would never deny to help anyone, who leaves everyone speechless by her beauty and kind personality, not to mention her gorgeous chocolate eyes that somehow manage to be prettier than my Swamps..." The Cajun whispered, softly stroking Cordelia's hair. "An' if he can't see how lucky he is, it's his loss, not yours, but I won't let ya get lost into his stupid words... ya deserve to know how important ya're". Cordelia felt a shiver at her whole body when Misty's words hit her, feeling her heart beating incredibly fast once again.

"Do you really mean it, Mist?"

"I do, Miss Cordelia... an' if only you could see a'self the way I see ya" Misty glanced her lap, instantly regretting her words but somehow being thankful for having said them; She slowly took her hand away from the Headmistress' blonde hair and started playing with her rings, nervousness coming all the way trough her body.

"Misty..." Ocean eyes met brown again; The Supreme started to get closer and closer until she finally met her lips with the Cajun's in a soft, passionate kiss; Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's neck, feeling the sweet cherry taste of the other woman's plump lips. Both pulled away gently, a shy grin being shared by both.

"Finally..." The Cajun whispered while stroking the older witch's hair.

"I wish I could have done this before, but never in my life I could imagine you'd want this too" Cordelia glanced her lap again, all of a sudden her insecurities came back. "I'm broken, you deserve someone better"

"Shh, Delia" Misty moved her hand from blonde hair to wet cheeks, softly caressing it. "Ya're not broken, and even if ya were, I wouldn't mind..." The Swamp Witch took a long breath, pondering if she should or not proceed. "I-I love ya, I always have". An enormous smile appeared on the Supreme's face, which caused Misty to smile as an answer.

"I love you too Misty, I... I can't believe it"

The Cajun smile grew wider as she kissed the older witch again, this time slowly and even more passionate.

"Ya'll never be alone with me here" Misty whispered, their foreheads still touching. Cordelia was out of words, she didn't know what to say or even how to explain what she was feeling; It was magical, a complete weird, warm feeling.

Suddenly, the door opened and slammed at the wall, making an incredible loud noise that caused both witches to jump out of bed;

"What the Hell is going on?!"

The sight of a furious, heavy breathed Hank greeted them.


	15. Not Anymore - Pt.2 (Foxxay)

_Suddenly, the door opened and slammed at the wall, making an incredible loud noise that caused both witches to jump out of bed;_

_"What the Hell is going on?!"_

_The sight of a furious, heavy breathed Hank greeted them._

"H-Hank, I-" Cordelia had her voice shaking and her heart almost flying away of her chest.

"Oh, shut up you whore" Hank cut the Headmistress, starting to walk towards both witches while closing her wrists even harder, which caused Misty to pull the older woman closer by the waist.

"Oh, how sweet, you have your little slut to protect you, whore" And with one quick move, before both women could even process an answer, Hank pushed Misty away from the Supreme, throwing her on the bed causing her to hit her head on the wall, and then holding Cordelia's shoulders strongly, leaving red marks all over it.

"How I wish I had killed you a long time ago..." Hank hold the witch's shoulders even stronger, causing the woman to let out a soundless scream as her tears came all the way trough her wide opened eyes. "To think I had to spend all these years with your repugnant presence just for you to cheat on me with some..." The man give a quick glance at Misty, who was dizzy from the fall. "Swamp rat"

"Don't you dare to talk about her like that" The Headmistress spoke firmly, finding her strength somewhere she didn't know existed.

"Or what? You'll use your shitty powers to transform me into some kind of plant or something?" Hank started walking towards the wall behind Cordelia, pressing the woman against it harshly, never letting her shoulders go from his firm hands. "Even after you became the Supreme you continued to have the same useless powers, Gosh even at it you manage to be a waist of time"

Cordelia tried to put Hank away; Normally, she'd be able to make him fly all the way trough the room with just a simple finger, but at this moment she was weak, being consumed by all her insecurities from the man's words.

"C'mon Supreme, use your powers against me" Hank let out a bitter laugh, staring directly into the Headmistress' eyes.

"Excuse me" Hank turned her head back to find an angry Misty Day standing behind him. "Who do you think ya are?" The younger witch pulled the man away from Cordelia, making him fall into the floor. "Ya don't deserve this woman, not a single part of her". The Swamp Witch wasted no time as she punched Hank right into the face, making him lay completely on the floor. "Not so brave now, I see"

Cordelia had her eyes wide opened as she watched everything; Gosh, she loved that woman, and seeing someone protecting her like that made she feel loved; Loved in a way she had never felt. Truly Loved.

Misty gave the man one quick kick before turning around to the Headmistress, wrapping her in her arms tightly.

"Delia, I'm so sorry for letting him hurt ya, I- I was dizzy and my he-"

"Misty" Cordelia cut the younger witch, staring into her now teary eyes. "You saved me" The older woman bit her lip to stop her tears, an enormous grin popping into her face. "I love you more than anything in this world"

"I love ya too, Christ I love ya so much" The Swamp Witch pressed her lips against the other woman's on a soft kiss, that was only stopped by a groan coming from behind them.

"Y-You can't do that, Cordelia" Hank managed to speak as he unsuccessfully tried to get up from the floor. "I-I love you, I was j-just mad"

"Oh please" The Headmistress took a step closer to the man, rage taking all over her body. "You've never truly loved me, we've never had a marriage and you know that, because you were the one who destroyed it... After being mistreated by you so many times I'm finally realizing that's not fair, and even being alone is better than being with you" Cordelia felt soft warms wrap her from behind, causing her to shiver. "And I'm not alone, I'm never going to be alone ever again". It was difficult for the Headmistress to say that, and while a small part of her believed it was true, a huge one still felt incapable of being loved,; But somehow, she managed to let this tiny sparkly part speak.

"Do you think this woman will be able to make you feel what I did?" Hank had a mocking tone on his voice, almost disrespectful.

"No" The Headmistress answered quickly, causing Misty to open her eyes widely and her stomach to burn slowly. "And thank God she won't, 'cause everything you did was make me feel worthless, and this is something I know she would never do"

Misty felt herself letting out a deep breath, slowly removing her arms from Cordelia and bending down to face Hank.

"Go away, ya will never be able to treat her like shit anymore" The Cajun's voice was low, but full of rage.

"Make me leave, rat"

With a simple finger Cordelia found Hank flying trough the window; She was finally able to relax, throwing herself at the younger witch's arms and feeling her tears come incredibly strong.

"Delia, babe... It's okay, he's gone" Misty stroke the older woman's hair softly, guiding both of them to the bed and sitting on it while still holding her lover. The Headmistress' was sobbing louder and louder, feeling like her chest was about to explode. After long 20 minutes of tears she was finally able to breath properly.

"Mist..." Chocolate eyes met blue ones. "I'm scared"

"Why, Dee? He's gone, he can't hurt ya anymore, and nothing will hurt ya as long as I have ya" Misty softly caressed the Supreme's hands. "And I plan it to be forever"

"What if he's right?" Cordelia stared down her lap. "What if I'm really a waist of time?"

"Cordelia, look at me" The Cajun gently lifted the other woman's chin. "I've told ya before, and I'll tell ya as many times as necessary... Ya're amazing, the most beautiful woman inside and out, ya deserve the World, Delia" The younger witch moved her hand from Cordelia's chin to her cheek, caressing it slowly. "I won't let ya feel worthless anymore, and it can take as long as it needs, but I'm not giving up on making ya believe me"

"Do you really mean that?"

"What? That I'll not give up on make ya see ya'self the way ya truly are? I do" The Cajun gave a sweet smile.

"I love you" Cordelia softly pressed her lips against Misty's, knowing she had finally found her happiness; It was not going to be easy not feeling worthless, but she knew as long as she had the Cajun she could do anything. Cordelia was in peace; Finally in peace. 


	16. Little Things (Foxxay)

Ever since the Cajun had arrived to the Coven she was never the one to make many friends; Most of the girls would just talk about clothes, boys, movies... things Misty really didn't understand, nor cared about.

When Cordelia became the Supreme everything changed; The Headmistress had decided that they would go public and so they did; The Academy became more crowded than ever and, since the Swamp Witch didn't have many friends, she'd usually spend her time on the Greenhouse, taking care of her beloved plants.

Without any previous warnings, something started to blossom between the Headmistress and the Cajun; Cordelia wasn't one to keep outstanding her powers, in fact, her biggest passion was to work on her potions, always amused by how wonderful the Nature could be.

Both witches started talking eventually, becoming closer and closer as the days passed by; So, when the Academy started to get crowded and the girls ended to have to share the bedrooms, the Supreme had no doubt when deciding she'd share hers with Misty. On the first days the Cajun insisted to sleep on the couch, which was right on the end of the Headmistress's bed, repeating again and again that she didn't want Cordelia to share or even buy her a bed, always claiming the couch was more than comfortable; That was until one day, when the Supreme woke up at the middle of the night and found an asleep Cajun right next to her on the big bed.

"Mist..." Cordelia whispered, softly touching Misty's arm. "Is everything okay?" The younger witch rubbed her eyes, opening them slowly.

"Mhm, I was just cold" The Swamp Witch smiled shyly. "I'm sorry"

"No no no, it's okay" The Headmistress grinned. "I was just worried... Go back to sleep, goodnight Mist" Cordelia spoke softly before smiling once again and closing her eyes; Suddenly, she felt gently arms hugging her waist. Normally, it'd have caused the Supreme to feel uncomfortable, but coming from the Cajun it seemed perfectly normal, even causing her to relax a bit more. Ever since that night, Cordelia had been used to falling asleep at the younger witch's arms, loving how comfortable it felt.

As the weeks passed by, some touches started becoming normal between the two; During the meals the Supreme would always feel a playfully foot "kicking" her bellow the table, causing both to let out a discrete laugh; Sometimes the Cajun would just enter the Headmistress' office, going straight behind Cordelia's chair and, without saying any word, just massage her shoulders in order to relieve the stress of those tense muscles below her delicate hands. There was a particular time, at the Greenhouse, when Cordelia was taken by surprise by her own actions, changing everything between the two.

"So now you just hold it firmly and concentrate" The Headmistress spoke as Misty observed attentively the little glass between Cordelia's hands, suddenly turning the black liquid into a bright, sparkly violet one.

"That's so cool!" The Cajun smiled widely, never taking her eyes away from the liquid. "Can I try it?"

"Sure! Come on here" The Supreme carefully placed the potion on the table, grabbing Misty's arm gently and pulling her to another table. "Here, try it" Cordelia handed the Swamp Witch a black potion, motioning for her to go on as she took a step back. Misty closed her eyes and started focusing on the words on her head, as she focused more and more she felt soft arms embracing her waist and a cherry scented head resting on her left shoulder.

"You did it" The Headmistress spoke softly into the younger witch's ear, causing the Cajun to open her eyes and give a big smile to the sparkly violet potion in front of her.

"Damn" Misty spoke softly, placing the potion on the table and turning herself to face the Supreme, still on her arms; Cordelia placed her hands on the lower back of the younger witch, feeling soft hands stroking her hair.

"Mist, I-"

"Cordelia, the..." Zoe suddenly entered the Greenhouse, causing both witches to jump apart of each other with a slight blush on their cheeks. "Hum, I'm sorry, it's just that the dinner is ready and, and I, I'll leave now". The younger girl left on a hurry, leaving the Headmistress and Misty alone giggling at themselves.

"Let's eat" The Cajun spoke shyly, motioning for the older witch to follow her as she headed to the kitchen; The dinner was full of glances and playfully feet between the two. Soon everyone was settled to sleep, already on their rooms and beds, including Misty and the Supreme.

"You did really great on the potion today" Cordelia spoke softly as wrapped her arms on the younger witch's waist, pressing her body on her back and feeling the sweet smell of apple from the Cajun's curls.

"Ya're an awesome leader" Misty answered shyly as she caressed the older woman's hands.

The Supreme smiled to herself as she heard the Cajun words, thinking about everything she'd been feeling for the last weeks; The soft touches both shared started to blossom something more inside the Headmistress, something she knew was purer than any other feeling or thing she'd ever seen.

"Ya know Dee..." Misty broke the silence, turning herself to face the older witch. "I real' like being around ya" The younger witch could feel her heartbeat getting faster as she thought about what she was going to do.

"I really like being around you too, Mist" Cordelia smiled as she rested her hand on the Cajun's waist, caressing it softly. "I know it sounds silly but you make me feel safe" The Headmistress spoke without thinking twice, instantly feeling her heart almost popping out of her chest when she realized her words.

"It's not silly at all, Delia" Misty smiled widely as she stroke the older witch's hair, letting her hand slip to her cheek and caressing it softly with her thumb. "I've never had anyone besides ya"

"Neither have I" Cordelia grinned shyly as she felt her eyes already getting teary; The Supreme moved her hand slowly from the Cajun's waist to her cheek, caressing all the way up and taking a long breath before proceeding. "I love you"

"I love ya too, more than anythin'"

With a bright smile and without thinking twice, Misty pressed her lips on the older woman's ones; It was a soft kiss, full of love and feelings they had been suppressing for so long. Both pulled apart together, smiling shyly as they did so.

"I finally have a home" Cordelia whispered as she caressed the younger woman's cheek, being answered with another loving kiss; Both witches knew they had found their tribe, feeling happier than ever for finally having a permanent and true home.


	17. Insecurities (Foxxay)

After the accident with the acid, Cordelia had ended up blind, but thanks to her beloved aunt Myrtle she was now able to see again, being left only with some scars around her now blue and brown eyes.

It was a Monday morning and, as always, the light was shinning trough the curtains of the Headmistress' room; Cordelia opened her eyes slowly as she rubbed them, yawning as she did so; The blonde got out of bed feeling the cold floor on her feet, soon finding her slippers and putting them on as she headed to the bathroom.

"Ugh" The Headmistress groaned as she saw herself on the mirror, gently caressing her scars with her fingertips.  _ _At least the blue eye makes me different. Different not necessarily means pretty. I've never been pretty anyways.__ Cordelia sighed as she started to undress herself, stepping into the shower and being greeted with the sweet warmth of the water; It was another sobbing shower, with the same hateful thoughts rolling over and over inside the witch's head. Soon, the Headmistress was already dressed and once again staring at the mirror while brushing her hair. _ _Why do I have to be such a failure? Fiona is right after all, I'm just a big waste of space.__

As Cordelia kept brushing her blonde locks she felt her still red and puffy eyes getting teary, eventually starting to overflow all over again.  _ _I don't know why my heart still tries anything... I should've had learned my lesson with Hank. I'm not capable of love, and I'm not meant to be happy.__ The Headmistress sighed and wiped her tears away, placing her hairbrush on the sink and heading back to the room; The witch went straight to her dressing table and started to apply her makeup;  _ _Why do I even try?.__ Cordelia thought as she applied some powder, slightly fading her scars;In some minutes the Headmistress was ready and going downstairs, being greeted by a smiling Cajun at the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Cordelia" Misty smiled shyly as she took two mugs from the stand. "I made ya some fresh coffee, I know ya like it in the mornings"

"That's lovely Misty, thank you" The Headmistress gave the curled blonde a shy grin as she approached her, extending her hand to grab the mug Misty was holding on her left hand.

"Oh, no no" The Cajun pulled back, extending her right hand to Cordelia and handing her the mug. "This one is specially for ya". The Headmistress giggled shyly as she took the mug. "I'd love to have breakfast with ya, but I really need ta'do some stuff... see ya later, Miss Cordelia"

"Sure sure, bye Mist" Cordelia smiled as she watched the Swamp Witch heading out of the kitchen; The Headmistress then took a sip of the coffee and smiled at how rich it tasted, glancing at the mug again and being greeted by a sweet phrase printed on it:  _ _May your day be as beautiful as you are.__ The Headmistress once again let out a giggle as she headed to her office, thinking about how great Misty had always been to her; It was obvious that Cordelia felt something about the younger witch, but being as insecure as she was, the idea of actually trying something just didn't even dare to cross her mind, not to mention how scared of being rejected she was; After what happened with Hank, the Headmistress wasn't sure if she could last another heartbreak. Misty was perfect on the older witch's eyes, not only outside but also with her amazing personality, how could she possibly be interested in an ugly, broken woman?

The blonde opened her office's door only to be greeted with a bouquet on her desk full of Calla Lilys and Gardenias; Cordelia gave it a questioning look before gently shutting the door and walking towards the table, placing the mug softly and taking the bouquet; The witch carefully examined it, trying to find a tag or even a letter, but had no success; Carefully, she placed them on a vase, sitting on the chair behind the desk and finishing the coffee.  _ _That's really sweet...I wonder who would have taken the time to think about me...__

Cordelia pushed her thoughts away as she started working on the various papers she had to do, eventually glancing at the flowers and at the mug's phrase; It was already 11:30 a.m. when the Headmistress took her glaces off and decided to rest a bit, looking at the flowers again.  _ _Calla Lilys... it means beauty.__ Cordelia felt her cheeks getting red as she started to understand what the flowers meant, glancing at the mug and connecting the phrase.  _ _Gardenias... purity and sweetness, it could only be Misty.__ Once again the Headmistress giggled, taking the vase on her hands and softly smelling it.  _ _Wait... I'm sure Gardenias mean something else... think... oh! Secret love... oh.__ Cordelia's smile grew bigger as she realized what was happening, being taken away from her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

"C'mon in" The Headmistress quickly placed the vase back, straightening herself at the chair.

"Um, hi" A shy Misty entered the room, shutting the door gently before staring at the older witch. 

"Hey Misty, t-take a seat" Cordelia smiled shyly, feeling her heart already skipping a beat. "Thank you for the flowers, they are really lovely"

"Oh damn, ya know they are mine" The Cajun let out a shy laugh as she seated on the other side of the table.

"It could only have been you" Cordelia smiled once again, glancing to her lap.

"Nah..."

"Yes... but, I mean, they are lovely and I love them but, I-I was wondering why did you give them to me?" The Headmistress bit her own lip, scared of the answer but still excited.

"Oh, well, I... I just thought they looked beautiful an' since ya're the one who helped me the most with my skills I thought it was a great idea" Misty glanced at the witch shyly, being greeted with blue and brown eyes already staring at her. "An'... maybe if ya look at the meanin'..."

"Beauty, purity and sweetness" The older witch spoke softly, biting her lower lip as she smiled.

"Beauty 'cause ya're gorgeous, an'... I know it's none of my business Miss Cordelia but, um, I..." The younger witch took a deep breath, pondering if she should or not proceed. "It hurts ta'see ya' red eyes everyday... I can hear ya sobbing an' it breaks my heart 'cause I really care about ya". Cordelia felt her eyes getting teary once again, staring at Misty and wondering how could she notice, how could she know her better than the other girls who were there for so longer than her, even better than her own mother; Not that it was difficult.

"I... Mist I..."

"Miss Cordelia, it's okay" The Cajun softly hold the older witch's hands, which were resting on the wooden surface. "I won't pressure ya into telling me anythin', but I want ya to know that if ya ever need to talk I'm here". The Headmistress felt her eyes overflowing and her tears coming stronger than ever; She was so tired of pretending, so tired of feeling like no one cared about her, and now seeing that the woman she was secretly in love with actually noticed and cared about her just filled her heart with an unknown pain, a pain she no longer could keep inside.

"It's just that... I feel so worthless" Cordelia sobbed, biting her lower lip harder as she tried to stop the tears. "Not even my mother can stand me and now I have these scars and they are so ugly... I've never felt loved, let alone feeling pretty and it just... it gets harder every day" The older witch stared at her lap, gently letting Misty's hands go and cupping her own face with her hands. "I feel so embarrassed"

"Cordelia..." Misty got up and went to the other side of the table, kneeing down and softly caressing the Headmistress' thigh, turning the older witch's chair to face her. "Beauty, purity and sweetness... beauty, 'cause ya're gorgeous, and the scars don't let ya any less breathtaking..." The Cajun gently hold Cordelia's hands, putting them away from her face and staring at her brown and blue eyes. "Purity 'cause ya're the most wonderful woman I've ever met, always willing to help an' never seeing the bad, only the good things on people..." The curled blonde carefully wiped Cordelia's tears away, passing her fingertips on the now redden scars. "An' sweetness, 'cause ya're also the sweetest person I've ever seen, treating everyone with respect, even people who don't deserve even a look from ya". Cordelia smiled from ear to ear, not believing what she was hearing; Her mind was all black and her heart seemed like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"Secret love..." The older witch whispered, softly stroking the Cajun's curls while staring at her ocean, teary eyes.

"I love ya, and I'll do anything ta'make ya see how gorgeous ya are, inside an' out" Misty spoke quietly before connecting her lips with the older witch's, not thinking straight but just doing what felt right, what she had been wanting to do for weeks; When the Headmistress pulled apart Misty began to panic. "M-Miss Cordelia I'm s-so sorry, I do-"

"Shh" The older witch cut the Cajun, kneeing down and kicking the chair away, softly getting closer to the curled blonde. "I love you too, and I can't believe you feel the same". Misty smiled before kissing the Headmistress again, feeling her new lover smiling trough the kiss and pulling apart gently, keeping their foreheads still touching while softly caressing Cordelia's cheeks.

"Ya mean a lot ta'me, and I swear I'll make ya see ya'self the way I see ya... ya're gorgeous, and I mean it". The Headmistress felt her cheeks turning red as she smiled, hugging the Cajun tightly as she finally felt loved; It was a weird sensation, but after all, it felt just right.


	18. Secret Words (Foxxay)

_I know I shouldn't write it down and I know I should be more careful, but I just gotta put it somewhere and I don't think it's safe enough to tell anyone, so I guess the paper and the plants, who listen to me talking about it a lot, are my only friends; I'm in love with Delia, I finally realized what is happening with me; All these butterflies and weird sensations on my stomach, it's Delia, it has always been, it's not just an admiration like the one for Stevie as I thought it was; It is love, the love my mom said I'd feel for my husband but... it is, it will be a wife. It's Delia, and only Delia._

Misty closed her lavender diary as she heard footsteps on the hallway, quickly hiding it under her bed.

"Lunch is ready Swampie" The Cajun heard Madison shouting at the other side of the door, waiting for the "click clack's" of her heels to go away so she could peacefully go to the kitchen. The lunch proceeded as always; Everyone ate their food, chatting happily and keeping the good vibes; The Swamp Witch was never the one to talk a lot, specially when she caught herself lost in her thoughts as she unconsciously stared at the Headmistress, who luckily used to seat right in front of Misty.

As lunch ended the Cajun went straight to her room, shutting the door quietly before jumping into her bed and taking her diary once again.

__Well, I guess you'll hear me talking a lot about Delia here... It's difficult not being able to tell what I feel for her; All the times I'm with her I keep staring and just wondering how is it possible for someone to be that pretty. I used to think my Swamps were the most beautiful thing I would ever see but turns out I was completely wrong... Cordelia is like hearing to Stevie while feeling the fresh air of my Swamps; She makes me feel a lot of weird feelings that I didn't even know existed, and to be honest, it's the best thing I've ever felt._ _

Misty sighed as she closed the diary and once again put it bellow the bed; She had a silly smile stamped on her face but her mind was all full of confused thoughts; Being in love was, indeed, amazing, but not being able to kiss, hug, hold the person you're in love with hurt like Hell.

The Cajun decided to spend the afternoon at the Greenhouse; The plants had always been her best friends and this time it wouldn't be different.

"I can't just tell her" Misty sighed as she watered a Gardenia, softly passing her fingertips on it's leafs. "I know I should, but she's just so wonderful and all, how could she ever be interested on a Swamp Rat like me?". The Cajun felt her eyes getting teary as she spoke, a small tear came all the way down to her chin; Misty sighed once again and went back to her room, not even the flowers were being able to make her smile. As soon as the Swamp Witch entered the room she shut the door quickly and took the lavender notebook from bellow her bed, sitting on the comfy mattress and pillows and putting all her pain away trough her words.

It was around 6 p.m. when Cordelia decided to take a break from the pile of papers above her desk; The Headmistress sighed as she took her glaces away, gently rubbing her eyes as she laid back on the big chair.  _ _Hm, that's weird.__ The Supreme thought as she closed her eyes.  _ _I haven't heard Stevie playing today... and Misty wasn't at the Greenhouse when I went there to check on some plants earlier... We are close friends, I know she'd tell me if there was something wrong... friends... just friends.__ The Supreme sighed. _ _Maybe she's sick? I think it's better if I go talk to her.__ Cordelia got up from the chair and made her way to the younger witch's room; As she got closer to the door she couldn't hear the familiar Stevie playing, just as she had thought. Gently, the Headmistress knocked at the door, being answered with nothing but silence; Cordelia knocked once again, but it was still the same thing so, with already sweat palms from concern, the Supreme gently opened the door, being greeted with a lovely but still concerning view. The Cajun was asleep on her bed, soft golden curls all over her wet cheeks and wet pillows; Cordelia felt her chest tightening as she realized her secret lover had been crying; Cautiously, the Headmistress walked towards the bed, realizing an opened notebook at the floor; Cordelia bent to take it, but as she was going to close the lavender book she read her name, which caused her to glance at Misty and back at the written words.

__Those feelings are refusing to stay in anymore; My soul can't handle what I feel for Cordelia... It is simply refusing to stay in any longer. I'm scared, what should I do? I can't imagine myself away from her, not even my Swamps would be able to make me happy... It's a weird feeling, not even Stevie's words are taking these sad vibes away from me... If I could only find a way of knowing what she feels for me... I already know, to be quite honest... it's impossible for the Supreme to be in love with a Swamp Rat... I should already feel lucky for having her amazing friendship, but being as messy as I am, my heart of course had to fall in love with her... who wouldn't, though? How could I spend time with Delia and not falling in love with her? It's impossible, completely impossible... not even Stevie could put in a song what I feel for her. I love her._ _

Cordelia felt a tear dropping as she finished reading the Cajun's words; Softly, she closed the notebook and put it on the bedside table, gently sitting besides the still asleep Misty.

"You are so precious" The Headmistress whispered as she pulled the wild curls away from the younger witch's face, revealing Misty's pink cheeks and plump lips. "I can't believe what I just read..." A tear fell from the older woman's eyes. "How could someone so beautiful, so kind fall in love with me?" Cordelia felt her tears coming stronger as her head started overflowing with fears; The Supreme loved Misty, that was for sure, but she couldn't stand loosing her and, after what Hank had done to her, she was completely scared of trying anything; Still, there was a strong part of her that knew she had to give the Cajun and herself a try, she couldn't just be scared and doing anything; Cordelia knew what she felt for Misty was special, and she wouldn't let a heartless man destroy her chance of being happy with the love of her life. "I promise to take care of you, I know you would never break my heart" And, as she whispered the last words, the Headmistress softly kissed the younger witch's cheek, causing her to open her eyes slowly and start to feel her stomach burning as she saw the woman in front of her.

"Miss Cordelia, I... I jus-"

"I love you" Cordelia cut the younger witch, not waiting even one more second before pressing her lips against Misty's, being kissed back instantly; The older woman felt soft hands stroking her hair, which caused her to smile and gently pull apart with a shy grin on her face.

"Ya read my diary...?" Misty asked shyly, smiling at the feeling of soft hands caressing her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry... it was on the floor and when I picked it up I accidentally read my name on it and I... I just couldn't resist" Cordelia bit her lip, scared of what the younger witch would say.

"I'm glad ya did" The Swamp Witch smiled once again before reconnecting her lips with Cordelia's, feeling the love they felt for each other trough the kiss. It was finally right, love had finally accomplished it's goal.


	19. The First Fight (Foxxay)

It had been only two months since the Headmistress had confessed her feelings for the swamp Witch and, despite all her previous fears, she was now happily dating Misty; Cordelia had literally nothing to complain about her relationship; The Cajun was amazing in any way, always being the sweetest and most loving girl; But, despite all the giggles and kisses they both shared for the past 60 days, something had been crawling the Supreme's mind, something that had made itself an excuse from the perfect relationship. Every week the couple would plan to go out, but it would always happen the same thing: Misty would just not be ready on time, or claim she felt bad and didn't want to go out; The Headmistress knew her lover well enough to know when she was lying, and this was definitely the case.

It was another Friday night and, as always, Cordelia was getting ready to have dinner out with the Cajun; After checking herself on the mirror for the 5th time she sighed, hoping this time the two would actually go out. The Supreme loved Misty, that was for sure, and after thinking too much about what could have been happening, she came with the only thing her mind could think of:  _ _She__  was the problem. After spending the last years being treated like garbage from her ex-husband, the witch had gotten insecure; When the Cajun had reciprocated her feelings she couldn't help but be scared of going trough the same path again, even though she was completely sure it would be a hundred percent worse if it actually ended up happening one more time, seeing how much she loved the Swamp Witch; Anyways, Cordelia decided to give herself and Misty a try, knowing she could never get enough of the curled blonde and, for the scared she was, Misty was worth it.

As the Headmistress knocked on the Cajun's room she was greeted with a smiling Misty opening the door;

"Hey Dee!" The Cajun spoke excitedly.

"Hi Mist" The Headmistress gave the younger woman a sad smile, realizing they would probably stay home again due to the other woman's casual clothes. "Um, are you ready to go?"

"Um, Delia, about that..." The Cajun glanced at the floor, her palms starting to sweat all over as she played with her rings. "Can we stay home? I, I don't feel like goin' out..."

It was enough for Cordelia; She had been dying inside all day for this dinner and, once again, the Swamp Witch just didn't "feel like going out"; It was always the same thing for the last 8 weeks, and all the insecure thoughts the Headmistress had became too loud for being, once again, ignored.

Without saying any words, and with eyes already teary, the Supreme left the room, heading straight to her own and shutting the door as she passed by. Misty felt her stomach tightening itself; Of course she had to mess this up, she always did. When Cordelia came to her and confessed her feelings she should have already expected it not to last. How could it, though? The Supreme and some Swamp Rat.

With a heavy breath and biting her lip harshly in order to stop the tears, Misty hesitantly made her way to her lover's room, being greeted with loud sobs when she stopped by the door.

"D-Delia...?" The Cajun waited for an answer, but was returned with anything besides silence; Shakily, she opened the door, being rewarded with a view that broke her heart: Cordelia was laying in bed, her back facing the sealing and her hands below her head, covering her wet cheeks and red eyes. Gently, Misty shut the door and walked towards the bed, carefully sitting besides the Headmistress. "Dee..." The Cajun softly caressed the older witch's arms, which caused her to sit up and stare into the Cajun's eyes.

Since both witches had started dating they didn't have any fights; Misty had always been scared of hurting people, and now having Cordelia in such a special way made her get even more afraid; She couldn't handle seeing her beloved Miss Cordelia hurt, and just thinking about being the reason of it was enough to completely tear her heart apart.

"Why c-cant we go out?" The Headmistress asked as she wiped her tears away, eventually calming herself down.

"I told ya Delia, I don't feel like goin' out..."

"Misty..." The Supreme took a long breath, pondering if she should continue or not; Cordelia was never a fan of fights, and never in her life she thought she would have to put herself into that position, not when it came to her beloved Swamp Witch. "Sometimes when we like someone, we do things we're not a great fan of just for making the other person happy... like, like listening to Stevie all day"

"What?!" Huge, blue eyes met brown ones; The words hit the Cajun like a stone; She loved the Headmistress more than anything in her life, and having the witch herself assuming she didn't just got into a place that had never been touched before; Misty felt like someone was actually taking her Delia away, and an unfamiliar feeling followed all the way trough her head, making it hard to ponder things. "Are ya saying I don't love ya?" The Swamp Witch's voice sounded cracked but still firm, which caused the older woman to feel an even bigger tightening at her own heart.

"I never said that, Misty" The Supreme kept staring into blue eyes.

"But ya thought" The younger witch answered quietly before getting up from bed and starting to head to her own room once again, being stopped by the Headmistress soft hand pulling her arm.

"We need to talk" Cordelia took a deep breath before continuing, which gave enough time for the Cajun to sit on the mattress again. "Misty, I didn't mean it"

"Yeah" Misty bucked her shoulders, never looking into chocolate eyes.

"You have no right to be mad at me!" The Swamp Witch's careless answer got straight into the Headmistress' nerves, making it impossible for her to hold what she had been wanting to say any longer.

"I do, Delia!" Misty exclaimed, her eyes now encountering with the Supreme's ones, which caused the Headmistress to realize they were now teary. "I am in love with ya, I love ya and I try to show ya everyday and ya just simply say I don't like ya!?" That was it, it was officially happening: Misty was fighting with the love of her life, the person she cared the most; Her head was blank, unable to think straight as all the thoughts of loosing her beloved Cordelia came to her mind.

"Well, maybe I have a reason to think like that?!" The Headmistress' eyes were teary once again, and she couldn't help but notice her extremely fast heartbeat; She loved the Cajun, and being on this situation was being extremely painful, but she just couldn't handle all the thoughts she was having anymore, she needed an answer. Misty just kept staring at the older woman, her cheeks now all wet from her tears as she just waited for Cordelia to continue. "Ever since we started dating you just w-wont go out with me" The Headmistress' voice was shaking, on a tone considerably calmer now. "I can't stop t-thinking you... you're ashamed o-of me" The Supreme felt her tears coming strongly as she stared at her lap.

When the words hit the Cajun she couldn't help but shiver; She saw herself on the older witch's words, and she knew exactly how her lover was feeling.

"Delia, babe" The Swamp Witch softly hugged the other woman, being greeted with gently arms wrapping around herself instantly. "How could I be ashamed of bein' with such an awesome woman?" The Cajun softly stroke her lover's locks, carefully pulling apart and staring at chocolate pearls.

"You never w-want to go out with me..." The Headmistress answered quietly, glancing at her lap and at blue oceans again.

"Dee..." The Swamp Witch took a long breath, shutting her teary eyes a bit and opening them back as she gained the courage to proceed. "I, I always say I don't wanna go because I... I'm actually scared". Misty felt familiar hands holding hers, while caressing it. "I'm just a Swamp Rat and ya... ya're the Supreme" The curled blonde stared at her lap while biting her lip, her tears coming unstoppable. "I don't feel good abou' the way people are gonna look at us... like ya're makin' a mistake for bein' with me"

"Mist..." Cordelia cursed herself internally; Darned insecurities, always making herself feel like trash, even blind to the World.

"I'm just so insecure cause ya're real' amazing an' I'm just... me"

"Babygirl..." The older witch lifted her lover's face gently, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry" Cordelia kissed the younger woman's forehead, soon staring into blue eyes again. "Don't you ever feel insecure about yourself, you're no less than anyone... I am the luckiest woman alive for having you"

"Do ya really mean that?" The Cajun asked shyly.

"Of course I do, lovepants" The Supreme gently cupped the younger witch's face, caressing it softly. "I'm so sorry for saying you didn't like me"

"I'm sorry for not goin' out with ya, Dee" Misty stroke the other woman's hair. "I should have told ya how I felt instead of keep giving ya excuses"

"It's okay Mist, I'm glad you said it now"

"I got so scared when ya got mad..." Misty felt hear tears coming once again. "I couldn't stop thinking ya wouldn't want me anymore".

Cordelia gave her lover a sad smile before kissing her, feeling her favorite plump, pink lips against her own.

"I won't let you go so easily... nothing would ever make me leave you" The Headmistress whispered as soon as they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching. "I love you Misty, more than any other thing in this World".

"I'm glad ya won't, cause I never wanna go Delia... I love ya". Without wasting any time the Cajun reconnected their lips, feeling her lover smile trough the kiss and smiling as an answer; Softly, she pulled apart, a grin stamped on her face. "Well, I'd better get ready, we have a restaurant to go". Misty smiled and left the room quickly, hearing her lover giggling from the room and feeling the butterflies all over; Cordelia was right, she didn't have to feel insecure; They loved each other, and as long as they did nothing could ever pull them apart.


	20. Unimaginable Surprise (Foxxay)

Misty took a deep breath as she side eyed her beloved girlfriend, who was just beside her watering some sunflowers; Today was a special day, a day the Swamp Witch had been planing for too long and couldn't be more excited for having it finally arrived. The Cajun had everything planned for that special occasion; She was finally going to propose to the love of her life.

It was only 9 a.m. when she first opened her eyes on the day, being already greeted with a burning feeling at her stomach; Smiling softly she turned herself on Cordelia's arms, staring at her girlfriend's lovely sleeping face.  _I hope by tomorrow I can wake ya up by calling ya my wife...;_ Misty thought to herself as she took a deep, shaky breath, and softly caressed the Headmistress' cheek, causing her to smile gently as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Dee" Misty whispered, never stopping caressing the other woman's face.

"Good morning Mist" The older witch rubbed her eyes carefully, soon placing her hand at her lover's waist and caressing it softly. "I love being awakened by you" The Headmistress smile grew even bigger as her hand slipped to Misty's cheek, caressing it gently. "I want it to be like this forever"

"Me too Delia, more than anything" The Cajun let out a big and even relieved smile as she pressed her lips against her lover's ones, kissing it passionately. Soon, both witches were already up and on the greenhouse. The whole morning went awkwardly between the two; Both didn't speak much between them, just stolen glances and sometimes smiles. By the time of lunch, Misty couldn't really think straight; The morning had caused her to get a bit worried about her plans, asking herself what she would do if her lover for some reason answered with a "no".

"Hey Misty, lunch is ready" Cordelia spoke softly as she entered the greenhouse, being greeted with a distracted Cajun taking care of some roses. "Mist?" The older woman asked as she got no answer, this time a bit louder, causing the Swamp Witch to nearly jump as she got in front of the plants.

"Oh! H-hey Dee!" Misty said nervously.

"Hi there babe" Cordelia let out a laugh. "Lunch is ready".

"O-oh, I'm not real' hungry... I think I'll just eat something else later" Misty smiled awkwardly, trying her best not to show any signs of her nervousness.

"Misty, is everything okay?" The Headmistress now had a concerned tone as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. "You never miss lunch, lovepants..."

"Yeah yeah, it's just that I real' need to finish this stuff I'm workin' on an' ya know, I'm not real' hungry so it's okay" The Cajun gulped quickly, her heart almost beating out of her chest.

"Okay then... see you later?"

"Sure baby! I love ya, okay?"

"I love you too, Mist"

The Headmistress left the room not really buying her lover's excuse; She knew the Cajun loved food and there was no such thing as "Not really hungry" when it came to Misty, still she made her way to the kitchen and tried eating something; Today was not only a special day for the Swamp Witch, it was also a special occasion for Cordelia, who was now insecure due to her lover's attitude. Lunch was quieter than usual for the Supreme, who kept her mind bussy with all the doubtful thoughts she was having. When it came the afternoon, Cordelia rested back on her chair and glanced at the clock: 6 p.m.; The woman let out a heavy sigh as she took her glaces off, finding it weird that her lover had spent the whole day without showing up on her office; Normally, Misty would always make her a quick visit, just to steal kisses and check on how the Headmistress was doing; But today, today it was different. Cordelia glanced at a drawer on her wooden desk, gently she opened it and took a small white box from it; With already teary eyes the woman opened the box carefully, reveling two alliances with a small blue diamond on it.  _I guess today is not going to go as I imagined after all...;_ Cordelia thought as she felt a tear making it's way to her chin.  _I should have expected it, dumb Cordelia always thinking she can finally be happy._ The Headmistress wiped her tears quickly as she closed the small box, putting it into her pocket as she got up from her chair. Suddenly, the Supreme heard a knock on the door, which caused her to let out a wide smile as she thought about her lover.

"C'mon in" Cordelia spoke excitedly, her cheeks hurting from the enormous grin.

"Hi Cordelia, just to let you know dinner is ready" Zoe opened the door just enough for her to stick her head into the room.

"Oh, hi Zoe..." The Headmistress felt her chest tightening itself as she didn't see her beloved golden curls, her smile disappearing instantly. "Thank you darling, I-I'll be there on a minute".

The younger girl just nodded as she closed the door, leaving Cordelia alone once again; The Supreme took a deep breath as she touched her pocket, feeling the small box on it.

Dinner proceed as always; The girls kept talking about random stuff while Cordelia just enjoyed the talk; But, just like lunch, the Headmistress found her lover absent, which caused her once again to get lost on her thoughts as the girls kept chatting happily. Soon, it was already bed time and all the girls were settled on their rooms; Cordelia found herself alone on the greenhouse, something unusual since the Cajun used to always be there. The Headmistress was totally emerged on her thoughts as she felt soft arms wrapping her waist, and an apple scented head resting on her shoulder.

"Hey baby" The Cajun whispered softly, kissing her lover's cheek.

"Hi Mist" Cordelia whispered as she felt a small grin creeping into her lips. "I missed you today"

"I missed ya too, Dee" The Cajun felt her heartbeat increasing extremely fast, as she was now reminded of her intentions for the night.

"I thought... I thought you were mad at me" The Supreme admitted, her cheeks going red as she glanced at the floor.

"Baby..." The Cajun turned her lover in her arms, blue eyes meeting teary brown ones. "I'm not mad at ya, not at all, Dee"

"I was s-so scared" The older woman felt a tear rolling down her cheeks; It was so silly of her to be crying over that, after all her lover didn't do anything and, apparently, it was only something her head made up; But, still, the Headmistress couldn't stop her tears; The adrenaline of the day, the plans she had done and all the restless nights thinking about this very day just wouldn't let her tears stop. The special occasion didn't go as planned for Cordelia, and there was something about it that just made her feel incredibly disappointed. "I'm sorry for the tears". The Supreme let out a sad laugh as she wiped her tears away quickly.

"Delia..." The Swamp Witch gently caressed her lover's cheeks, bringing her lips to Cordelia's plump ones on a sweet, delicate kiss. "I'm sorry I scared ya" Misty spoke as she pulled apart, their foreheads still touching. "This was the last thing I wanted to do... in fact, I have somethin' for ya". The Cajun felt her hands shaking as she let her lover go of her arms and hold her hand, walking towards another table and pulling the Headmistress with her. "The reason I spent the day kinda out was because I... um, ya remember what happened right here where we're standin'?"

"It was when I first laid my eyes on you, Mist... I could never forget the butterflies on my stomach" The Headmistress gave the Cajun a sweet yet nervous smile, caressing her hands softly. The older woman's answer took Misty by surprise; Yes, she had gotten it right, but the Cajun was a bit surprised at how quick she answered. Overwhelmed by the answer, the younger witch hugged her lover tightly, being more sure than ever of what she was going to do, her fears all disappearing out of a sudden. When both pulled apart the Cajun slipped her hands to her lover's waist, being greeted with something unusual.

"Dee, what's this?" Misty asked with a curious expression as she touched her lover's pocket. The Headmistress felt her heart flying away; It was now, this was it. Shakily, she took the white box out of her pocket, smiling nervously as brown eyes met blue ones.

"Misty Day, my beloved, beautiful, sweet, amazing girlfriend and the best part of me..." Cordelia opened the box carefully, exposing the two beautiful rings. "Will you give me the honor to call you mine forever?". The Headmistress bit her lip harshly as she watched blue eyes widening themselves.

"Delia, I... of course Dee, yes!" Misty jumped at her girlfriend as she felt her tears coming down her cheeks; She hugged the older witch tightly than ever, soon connecting their lips and pulling apart with a giggle. "Ya are unbelievable".

"W-what?" The Headmistress asked confused, her head filling with her old insecurities once again.

"Dee..." The Cajun let herself go from her lover's arms, taking a vase of roses from the cabinet above them. "Love an' romance... take it" The Cajun gave the vase to the older witch, who glanced at it and realized two rings with green tiny diamonds between the flowers, causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand, feeling her tears coming all the way down again.

"Mist, were you, are you, I mean, today?"

"Mhm, but as always ya were amazing an' made this day even more perfect" The Cajun smiled as she gently took the vase from her lover's hands and placed it on the table. "Will ya marry me?". The Headmistress didn't have words, she simply managed to hug her lover and nod, soon connecting their lips once again and pulling apart only when air became a problem. Misty carefully took one of the rings from the vase and placed it at Cordelia's finger, who took one of the alliances from the white box and placed on her lover's finger as well; Both smiled widely, staring at each other eyes.

"I love you Misty, I just, I just can't believe it"

"I love ya more, Dee... ya are amazing"

"You are"

Both reconnected their lips, smiling trough the kiss as they tears kept coming; It was meant to be, and it had finally happened. They were each other's, and nothing could ever destroy the connection they had.


	21. The Close Friend (Foxxay)

Ever since Misty arrived at the Academy, she was always the quieter witch; Cordelia would always realize how left out from the other girls the Cajun was, always living on her personal world. As the weeks passed by the Headmistress started growing closer to the younger witch; They would always meet each other at the Greenhouse and talk about random stuff, eventually becoming closer and closer. The Supreme wasn't the only person Misty had connected though; Before arriving to the coven, back when she used to live on the Swamps, the Cajun had developed quite a friendship with Zoe, being more than thankful for being found by the girl. At first, the Swamp Witch felt reluctant about the teenager, realizing she'd only come to her when she needed something, but as the weeks passed by Misty could see Zoe was the only girl who actually heard her, who actually cared - Besides from her beautiful Headmistress, of course- But the feeling towards the older woman was deeply different than the one for the teenage girl. Everytime the Cajun spoke with Cordelia she felt all those butterflies and, after restless nights and even some talks with Zoe, who she shared a room with, the Swamp Witch realized she actually liked the Supreme; Not like she liked Zoe, or even Queenie, but like the way her mother said she'd feel for her husband.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and, as always, the Headmistress found herself on the greenhouse working on some potions while unconsciously humming to "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac.

"I hear some Stevie" Misty spoke softly as she entered the Greenhouse, her usual bright smile stamped on her face.

"Oh" Cordelia let out a giggle, realizing her actions. "I guess you're really growing on me".

The Cajun giggled as she stepped closer to the older witch, ocean curious eyes glancing through the multiple vases. "Watcha doin' Miss Cordelia?"

"Just practicing some new enchantments" The Headmistress let out a smile, never taking her eyes away from the vases in front of her.

"Ya would love ta' use my Swamp mud" Misty softly passed her fingers trough some of the leafs. "It makes things stronger... I used it on Kyle, for Zoe"

There Misty go again; The Headmistress felt her stomach tightening itself when she heard Zoe's name. It's not that she wasn't glad the Cajun had a friend, it's just that on their alone time on the Greenhouse Misty would always talk about the teenage girl; About the time she tried to invite her for dinner at her shack, about how thankful for Zoe she was, about how good of a friend Zoe was to her; And, despite being more than happy Misty finally had a home, Cordelia couldn't help but feel a bit jealous; She wanted the Cajun more than anything and, ever since the first day they met the Headmistress knew the Swamp Witch meant more to her than any other person had ever did. Lost in her own thoughts, Cordelia didn't realize a potion boiling, eventually exploding and flying all the way to the younger witch's blouse. "Shit, Mist, I'm sorry" Cordelia spoke as she felt her cheeks blushing. "I didn't realize it was boiling and oh God, it must be so hot! Take it off!" With quick actions and without thinking twice, Cordelia found herself ripping the blouse of the Cajun off, throwing it on the floor and causing the younger witch to get only on her baby blue bra. Wide brown eyes opened themselves even more as the Supreme came to the reality of what she had done; Both stared at each other for what seemed like ages, until eventually Cordelia broke the silence. "I-I'm so sorry".

"It's o-okay Miss Cordelia" Misty let out an embarrassed smile. "It was goin' to burn me if ya didn't have done it".

"Y-yes" Cordelia retributed the grin, her heartbeat incredibly fast as she struggled to keep her eyes on the Cajun's, not wanting to stare lower than that. "I'm sorry for it".

"It's okay, I mean it" The Cajun gently bent down to take her blouse, causing the older woman to have a privileged view of Misty's breasts. "I'll go clean it and get dressed".

"Okay..."

As Misty left the room the Headmistress felt her knees going weak; Gosh, what a situation for the Supreme to be on. With shaky breaths Cordelia made her way to a cabinet, taking some cleaning stuff off in order to repair the mess that was now present on the Greenhouse.

At night, Cordelia found herself rolling in bed; Images of her own hands throwing the Cajun's blouse off passed on her mind like on a looping. After many hours of impantienly staring at the sealing and thinking about the shirtless Swamp Witch, the Headmistress finally fell asleep, resisting her immense urge to touch herself. Next morning the Sun slowly creeped into the big room; Cordelia opened her eyes slowly as she yawned, ready to start another day. Sleepily, the Supreme made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before starting to choose her clothes. The witch glanced trough her wardrobe: Pants, pencil skirts, blouses, some pretty, delicate dresses. As the Headmistress started dressing herself to her usual high waisted pants and blouse, she felt herself with unusual thoughts; Before finishing buttoning her blouse, she left 3 buttons undone as she stared at herself on on the mirror; Her breasts were round and perfect and, with those 3 buttons missing, the piece was showing a good amount of them.  _Maybe if I use it like this..._ ; The Headmistress giggled to herself, bitting her lip as she kept staring at the her reflection. _Perhaps it would do something for me and Misty?_ With the feelings Cordelia had had the other evening on mind, she decided to give her idea a try; After lunch, she found herself excitedly heading to the Greenhouse, praying for the younger witch to be there.

"Hi there Mist" The Headmistress spoke gently as she entered the room.

"Hey Miss Cordelia" Softly, the Cajun lifted her gaze from the flowers she was growing, ocean eyes and a suddenly dry mouth opening themselves as she did so.

The Supreme noticed the Cajun's reaction, causing her to smirk to herself as she approached the younger woman. "Growing flowers?"

"Y-yes" Misty blank her eyes as she spoke, her gaze lowering to the plants in front of her. "This little one was almost dyin'" With noticeable sweat hands, the curled witch managed to take a vase, lifting it a bit and showing it to Cordelia. "She's full of life now".

"She really is" The Headmistress grinned as she stared at the plants, her heart melting at how cute the other witch was. As the Headmistress stared at the glowing flowers, she felt Misty's gaze lowering itself and stopping right on Cordelia's breasts; Calmly, the older witch bent down a little, causing the Swamp Witch to have an even better view of her boobs. Suddenly, the Cajun gulped as she took her eyes away, letting out a heavy sigh as she placed the flowers down at the surface.

The whole week proceeded like this; Cordelia would always make sure her blouse was on the right place, doing her best to catch Misty's attention. By the end of the week the Cajun was going insane; The Headmistress' default with her outfit, as Misty thought it was, was turning it completely hard to keep focused, her feelings almost ripping themselves off of her head. It was 2 p.m. when Misty started making her way to the Greenhouse; Letting out a heavy sigh and preparing herself for another afternoon of self control, the Swamp Witch opened the door hesitantly, being greeted with a scene nothing could have prepared her for; She found Cordelia bent on the counter, her normally knee skirt revealing now her gorgeous thighs and the beginning of her butt, covering almost nothing of the Headmistress' lace panties.

"Um..." The Cajun gulped nervously, her sight shifting from Cordelia's eyes, to her ass and thighs nonstop. "Miss Cordelia, I-I think your skirt got stuck up somewhere"

"Hm?" Cordelia gazed at her own outfit. "No, it's just fine" The older witch slowly got up, starting to walk towards the Cajun as she added an extra swing on her hips. "I have noticed..." The Supreme was now only some inches away from the Cajun, both's heartbeats incredibly fast. "You've been paying a lot of attention to my outfit lately" The Headmistress let her hands fall to the Cajun's waist, pulling her closer.

Misty's head was exploding with Cordelia's attitude; Her breath extremely fast as she tried her best to keep herself calm. "Ya're gettin' me crazy with that". The Swamp Witch felt her body shivering as the older woman's hands went up from her waist to her cheek, softly passing her fingertips all the way up.

"That's how I felt the other day when you were shirtless" Cordelia whispered, her brown eyes never leaving blue ones.

"I know" The Cajun whispered back, her hands pulling the Headmistress closer by her waist.

"I really like you, Misty..." Cordelia admitted as she caressed the younger witch's cheek; For the sexier this moment was, the Headmistress wanted the Swamp Witch to know she really cared about her, and it wasn't just about sex now; It was love, the most beautiful kind of love. "I love you".

"Delia..." The Cajun felt her eyes getting teary as she let out a big smile; Was it really happening? Had her secret lover, the woman she was endlessly in love with, just confessed her feelings for her?. "I love ya too, so much" Without losing any other second Misty connected their lips; The pink flesh she oh so wanted to taste finally meeting with her own; The kiss started sweet and gentle, but when the Headmistress bit her new lover's lower lip she couldn't help but let out a moan, all the desire from before now present again on the Cajun.

"Mist" Cordelia whispered as she pulled apart hesitantly, her hands never stoping to caress the younger witch's cheeks. "I know I teased you the whole week but I don't want you to think you need to do anything you don't want to... I love you, and I would wait forever if necessary"

The older witch's words caused the Cajun to let out a sweet smile as she bit her lower lip, softly caressing the Supreme's waist. "I love ya Dee, and I want it so bad... ya have no idea". Whispering those last words, the Cajun reconnected their lips, her hands slipping to the older woman's ass and squeezing it firmly, causing Cordelia to let out a moan on the Cajun's mouth. "This week was such a torture" Misty whispered as her lips went down to her new lover's jaw and neck. "I couldn't stop starin' at ya".

Cordelia let out a soft moan as she felt the younger witch's lips traveling down, her hands now on the Cajun's waist pulling her impossibly closer. "That was my point".

"I know" Misty whispered before bitting softly the older woman's neck, lust burning on her body as she found the courage to do all those things. "Gosh, ya have no idea how many times I thought about doin' that" . The Swamp Witch's lips returned to her new lover's plump ones, kissing them fiercely.

"Oh really?" The Supreme teased between kisses, her hands slipping to the younger witch's ass. "Tell me more about it".

"Damn Dee" Misty let out a moan as Cordelia lowered her lips to the Cajun's neck. "I had even   
talked with Zoe... askin' her advice".

With the Cajun's words Cordelia couldn't help but let out a laugh, as she pecked the other Witch sweetly. "I have something to confess".

"What is it, Dee?" Misty grinned as she caressed the older witch's waist.

"I was actually jealous of Zoe" The Headmistress giggled, her cheeks burning.

"For real?" Misty couldn't help but let out a laugh as she put the Headmistress closer by her waist, their foreheads touching. "How come?"

"I just wanted to be the one close to you... like you're with Zoe"

"What I feel for ya is way different than for her... silly" Softly, Misty pressed her lips on the Headmistress'; The kiss started gentle and soft, but soon Cordelia felt hands tangling in her hair and deepening the kiss, causing her to let out a soft moan. Without breaking the kiss, Cordelia managed to guide Misty to a counter, her lips working quickly as she did so.

"Those shirts..." The Cajun whispered, flipping both of them and lifting the older woman, causing her to sit on the surface. "Ya're such a tease, Miss Cordelia" Misty let out a laugh as she started walking towards the door, determined on making the Headmistress feel what she had been feeling the whole week.

"Where are you going, Mist?" Cordelia asked breathless, the wetness between her thighs really clear now.

"Hmm, I don't know..." The Swamp Witch teased, her hips moving with an extra swing as she reached the door, blue eyes meeting brown ones again. "It's so hot in here, don't ya think?" Misty started opening her dress' belt, letting it fall to her feet as her hands now played with rural curls. "I think I'm goin' to take a shower, Dee... It's real' hot here" Misty bit her lip as her hands fell all the way trough her body, down to the hem of her dress, starting to pull it up slowly.

"Mist..." Cordelia whispered as she started walking towards the Swamp Witch; The ache between her thighs making it hard to stand properly.

"Catch me if ya can" The Cajun giggled as she started running trough the mansion; As she started going upstairs the Cajun could hear the Supreme giggling, eventually catching her by the arm and pulling the younger witch close, their lips pressing against each other.

"I've got you" Cordelia whispered breathless, their foreheads still touching.

"Ya've got all of me, Delia" Misty caressed the Headmistress' cheeks gently, letting out a sweet smile. "I love ya"

"I love you too... so much"

Gently, Cordelia reconnected their lips; Misty pulled the Headmistress closer by the waist, her hands caressing it softly as she unconsciously rocked her hips on the older witch's, causing both to let out a small moan and being reminded of their arousal; Carefully, Cordelia started guiding them inside her room, managing to lock the door as she pinned the curled blonde towards it. Hesitantly, Misty cupped the older woman's breasts, the milky flesh popping out of the bra as the Cajun let out a moan, finally feeling the breasts she had been staring for so long.

"Damn, Dee" The Swamp Witch whispered as she felt plump lips going down her jaw; With quick hands Misty managed to take the Headmistress' blouse out of her skirt, her hands now slipping bellow the fabric to a covered breast.

"Eager, are we?" The Supreme whispered as she bit her new lover's earlobe, her hands cupping the Cajun's firm ass bellow her dress, squeezing it softly.

"Ya're just so hot" Misty managed to guide both to the big bed, giving the Headmistress a light push, causing her to fall into the mattress and crawl to the pillows, Misty climbing over her right after. "There'll be a rule here" The curled blonde whispered as she bit the Supreme's earlobe, her knee pressing against the older witch core purposely. "Ya can't touch me"

"What?" Cordelia asked as her mind went blank; The sweet Cajun was acting way different on the sheets.

"Exactly what ya heard..." The Cajun pulled back as she started to take her dress off, throwing it out of bed, being now only on her lavender panties. "Ya'll feel just like I felt the whole week". Cordelia gasped as she saw the Cajun's perky breasts, squeezing her thighs together as she let out a heavy breath, her hands resting on Misty's waist as she caressed the exposed skin. "I said no touchin', Miss Cordelia" The Cajun whispered as she slowly took the Headmistress' hands away, a small smirk on her face as she saw the frustrated expression on her lover's face. Without wasting any more time, Misty started unbuttoning Cordelia's blouse, kissing the skin that was revealed each time a button came off.

"Mist..." The older woman let out a moan as she rocked her hips, being rewarded with a sudden stop of the Swamp Witch's moves.

"It seems like ya want me to stop..." The younger woman teased, her hands now opening the unbuttoned blouse.

"No Misty, please don't stop" Cordelia begged as she hold the sheets strongly, fighting her urge to touch the younger witch everywhere. "Please"

"So no touchin'" The Cajun whispered before pressing her lips on the other woman's neck, leaving soft bites and kisses as her hands were now unhooking the Headmistress' bra, soon throwing it away as her lips went lower to an already hardened nipple, circling it with her tongue as her hand massaged the other one softly; Cordelia's mind was totally blank, how could the Cajun be so good at her first time? Without any warnings, Cordelia felt a soft hand traveling down her stomach and lifting her skirt, pressing her core harshly above the lace panties.

"M-Mist" The Headmistress whispered, barely being able to keep her eyes open. "You are s-so good" Cordelia hold the sheets tightly, her chuckles going white.

"For real?" Misty asked after releasing the other breast with a poop, her hand now slowly massaging the older witch's core.

"Y-yes" Cordelia threw her head back, her arousal being too much to handle. "God, yes".

"I did some research... and practiced on myself a lot" Misty spoke shyly, now moving her lips back to her lover's neck. "I told ya I've been wantin' to do this for a long time". Without giving time for the older witch to reply, the curled blonde pressed her lips against her lover's, her hand slipping inside the Headmistress' panties and starting to rub slowly on her clit. "Ya've been a good girl, Miss Cordelia..." The Cajun whispered between kisses, causing the older witch to moan. "So I'll give ya what ya need" Slowly, Misty let her fingers slip trough the Supreme's folds and enter her, plumping slowly as she felt the Headmistress arch her back.

"G-Gosh" Cordelia cried out, her hands eventually tangling into golden curls and connecting their lips again. Misty didn't protest this time; She was loving the teasing but it was also good to see her lover couldn't keep her hands away. As the Cajun kept plumping, she felt the Headmistress' kisses getting messy as her walls started to tighten around her fingers. "I-I'm close, Mist"

"Let go for me, Dee" Misty whispered as she bit Cordelia's earlobe, her fingers plumping faster now as she pressed her thumb on the other witch's clit; Soon, Misty felt the warm juices on her fingers as the Headmistress moaned loudly; The Cajun slowly took her fingers off, licking them clean as her lover rode out of her orgasm.

"I was so nervous" The Cajun giggled shyly as she rested her head on the Headmistress' chest, pulling her closer by the waist.

"You didn't seem nervous at all" Cordelia mocked, her fingers now stroking the rural curls. "But now..." The Supreme whispered between flipping both. "It's my turn". The Cajun felt her eyes widening as she heard the words; She didn't even know how she had found the courage to act like that with the Headmistress, and now Cordelia was about to do everything to her. The Cajun's thoughts were cut by a pair of soft lips kissing her jaw, and a hand carefully caressing her breast. The Headmistress could feel the younger witch's breath increasing rapidly, which caused her to give one last kiss on the Cajun's neck and stare at her beloved blue eyes. "Are you nervous, sweetheart?".

"Yeah... I mean, I don't know what got into me but I've never done this before an' ya know" Misty let out a giggle, her hands softly caressing the older woman's waist.

"Well you were amazing Misty, and I love you, I can stop right now if you want..."

"No Dee... I'm just scared" Misty could feel her cheeks burning as she spoke; Gosh, minutes ago she was literally on top of Cordelia, doing things she didn't even know she could do, and now she was scared, scared of not being enough for her Supreme

"Don't be scared, you're amazing darling" Cordelia spoke softly, her lover nodding and bringing her closer to a gentle kiss; All the younger witch's insecure thoughts were cut when she felt a hand massaging her breast softly; Misty started calming herself eventually, being more and more into the older witch's touch. Cordelia's lips started getting lower and lower, until she eventually stopped at the hem of her lavender panties and started toying with it.

"I love you Misty... just tell me if anything hurts" The Supreme whispered before receiving a nod from the Cajun and slowly slipping down her panties, kissing all the way up until her inner thighs, where she left love bites and licks. Carefully, the Headmistress started sucking her lover's clit, causing her to let out a loud moan and her hips started to buck against Cordelia's face; The Headmistress started sucking and licking all the way down to her lover's entrance, eventually inserting a finger inside of her and being greeted with even louder moans. The Cajun's cries were like music to the Supreme's ears; She had been wanting this moment for so long and now it was finally happening. Without having a chance to insert another finger in, she felt Misty's walls tightening against her digits, which caused the older witch to let out a grin as she worked faster, eventually feeling the Cajun's release. Carefully, Cordelia crawled up, licking her fingers as she did so, softly resting her lover's head on her chest.

"It was amazing, Dee" The Cajun spoke breathless, her fingertips caressing the Headmistress' milky skin gently. "I love ya... I just can't believe ya're crazy enough to love me back" Misty let out a giggle, pulling herself closer to her lover.

"I am the luckiest woman alive for having you, Misty Day" Softly, Cordelia pressed a kiss on her lover's forehead, feeling the sweet apple smell she hoped to feel forever; Her heart warm with the feeling of finally being complete.


	22. Just Like The Movies (Foxxay).

Misty shifted herself unccomfortably at her seat as she tried to focus on the big screen in front of her. It was a sunny Saturday and the girls had decided to go see a romance movie at the theater; Normally, the Cajun would have stayed at the Academy, enjoying the almost empty house to play her Stevie and twirl all around but, this time it was different. The Supreme would never go out with the girls, claiming she was "Much older and didn't want to bother", this time however she was going, and Misty wouldn't be the one to lose a chance of stealing glances of the beautiful Headmistress on the dark movie theater.

As the girls were buying the tickets, the Swamp Witch couldn't help but notice how sweet Cordelia looked; While everyone was talking nonstop about how excited they were for this movie, the Headmistress just kept staring at the various posters displayed there, reading everything carefully and eventually furrowing her brows together. Misty was lost on her thoughts when she felt someone pulling her arm.

"C'mon Swampie" An annoyed Madison spoke. "I know this is glamurous compared to where you used to live but we are getting late"

The curled blonde pulled her arm to herself before nodding and start following the girls; As Misty entered the big dark room she glanced at the tiny piece of paper Zoe had given her while they walked into the area; "J12". The Cajun glanced at the various seats as she felt her palms starting to sweat, feeling lost and wondering what she should do now.

"Hey Mist" The Swamp Witch felt someone tapping her shoulder softly; She turned herself only to find a smiling Cordelia awkwardly holding a large package of popcorn. "What's your seat?"

"Um, 'J12'" The Cajun smiled shyly.

"Oh that's great, mine is 'J11', just come with me"

Misty nodded before following the Supreme, her stomach already burning with the thoughts of spending the whole movie sitting right besides Cordelia. The Headmistress, by the other hand, found herself smiling widely; She had planned for both witches to sit together and, even though she was nervous, Cordelia was more than happy for finally making a first move. As both witches got into their seats, the older woman positioned the package of popcorn between the two, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves down.

"I bought us some popcorn" The Headmistress grinned shyly, starting to the Cajun. "If you don't mind sharing with me, of course"

"Delia, that's so sweet" Misty spoke timidly, her cheeks growing red instantly but, fortunately, the bad lighting of the room didn't make it visible. "Are ya sure it's okay to share with me? I mean, it's ya' popcorn..."

"Why do you think I bought a large one?" Cordelia's smile grew even bigger, her palms sweating more and more due to all the clues she thought she was giving. Misty let out a giggle as she looked at the screen, the movie already starting; For the first 15 minutes the Swamp Witch just couldn't keep her mind on the movie;  _Did Dee know I'd sit next to her? Did she want it? She bought a large popcorn an' by what she said it was already planned for us to share... Stop it Misty, ya're just seein' things._  After 30 minutes into the story, the Cajun felt her stomach snoring; With a hesitant hand, she managed to slip her ringed fingers to the package, atempting to get some popcorn but meeting them with a soft hand already there; Quickly, Misty pulled her hand back, the Cajun could feel her face burning as she kept her eyes on the screen, not daring to glance at the beautiful woman next to her. After long 10 minutes, Misty built enough courage to try eating some popcorn again; This time she suceed, eating the crunchy pieces slowly as her eyes were still glued on the movie. Almost half of the story had already passed and, luckily for the Swamp Witch she had suceed on taking more hands of popcorn without encoutering her fingers with the Headmistress' again. Cordelia's heartbeat was almost back to normal when a kissing scene came, causing the Supreme to feel her stomach tightening itself as she was reminded, once again, of the sweet curled blonde sat next to her; Taking a deep breath the older woman managed to turn her head slowly, staring at Misty and being greeted with wide, huge blue eyes fixed on the screen, the corners of her lips softly lifting. Cordelia couldn't help but let out a little small, soon turning her head back and taking another deep breath, trying to build courage for the next step she had been planning for days.

Misty blank her eyes quickly as she came back to reality; The previous scene had caused her mind to travel all the way to the Supreme - Not that it already wasn't ; The Cajun was madly in love with Cordelia, she craved the older woman so much it hurt. Letting out a heavy sigh, the curled blonde tried taking another hand of popcorn; Her fingers stopped stiff when she felt the Supreme's ones; Just when Misty was about to pull away, she felt gentle fingers crossing with hers. The Cajun's heart skipped a beat; Oh God, the woman she was so in love with was holding her hand. With even wider ocean eyes, Misty managed to glance at the Headmistress, being greeted with brown pears already staring at her. Shyly, the younger woman smiled as her sight fell to her lap, her cheeks blushing even more when she felt Cordelia's thumb caressing her hand gently; With her heart almost flying away of her chest, the Swamp Witch managed to look at the Supreme again, who now had her eyes back to the screen and a sweet smile stamped on her face. _What should I do now?_ ; Misty thought as she took a deep breath, her body still shivering with Cordelia's soft touches. _Does it mean that she likes me?... Maybe she's just bein' friendly an' I'm thinkin' way too much ab-_  The Cajun's thoughts were cut as she felt the Headmistress putting the package of popcorn away and getting closer to her, softly resting her head at the Swamp Witch's shoulder. Without thinking twice, Misty did what she had been wanting to do for weeks; Shakily, she brought her free hand to the older witch's blonde locks, stroking it slowly and letting her fingertips fall to the other woman's cheek and chin, lifting her head carefully and staring into brown eyes.

"Delia..." The Cajun felt her stomach filling with butterflies as she struggled to keep her eyes on the Supreme's. "I... I like ya"

"Mist, I like you too..." Cordelia let out a sweet smile, squeezing Misty's hand softly. "A lot" Without waisting any more time, the Headmistress pressed her lips against the Cajun's; At first, the younger witch was taken by surprise, but soon she kissed the Supreme back, caressing her cheek as she did so. The curled blonde was the first one to pull apart, giggling as she realized the movie had now came to an end; Just when Cordelia was abaout to say something the lights went on, causing both witch's to smile shyly as they started getting up to leave. Misty started walking behind the Headmistress, her stomach still burning with the butterflies as she had a silly smile popped on her face. The whole way home was all about exciting coments between the girls, chatting happily about the movie but, for the love birds it was way quieter; Cordelia couldn't stop glancing at the beautiful Swamp Witch, and would always be greeted with ocean eyes already laid on her, causing the pair to smile timidly and look away. When the car stopped all the girls entered the big mansion slowly, since it was already past midnight and all of them were really tired; The Cajun decided to follow the group a bit more behind, her thoughts all turned to the Headmistress.

"Hi there" Cordelia spoke shyly as she approached the curled blonde.

"Hey, Miss Cordelia" The Swamp Witch grinned to the older woman, her cheeks already starting to blush.

"I just wanted to tell you I really enjoyed the movies today" The Supreme bit her lip nervously.

"Me too" Misty glanced at the floor as she blushed even more, her palms sweating as she played with her rings. "Um, I was wonderin'..." The Cajun stopped at the hallway, already in front of her room. "Would ya like to, um, maybe go out with me tomorrow afternoon?". Without thinking twice the Headmistress nodded happily, her smile turning into an impossibly bigger one.

"I'd love to"

"I-is 3 p.m. good?"

"Perfect" Cordelia glanced at the floor timidly. "So... goodnight, I guess" Brown eyes soon met ocean ones again. "See you tomorrow, Mist"

"Night Delia... see ya"

Both witches let out a last smile before the Headmistress started walking towards her room; Cordelia wished she had kissed the Cajun one last time before going to sleep, craving the curled blonde's sweet lips one more time against hers so she could pass the night with that awesome feeling; But due to the Supreme's previous actions and her initiation of their first kiss, Cordelia decided no to try anything more in order to prevent any possible discomfort from the Cajun. Just when the Headmistress was about to touch the door knob, she felt her favorite voice calling her.

"Dee" The Swamp Witch spoke shyly, causing the older woman to giggle at the sweet nickname.

"Yes, darling?" Cordelia turned herself to face the younger woman.

"May I, um... maybe have a goodnight kiss?" Misty bit her lower lip as she finished asking, hoping to not have messed things up; The older woman grinned widely as she heard the Cajun's words, walking towards Misty and softly cupping her face, connecting their lips sweetly. Cordelia could feel the younger woman smiling trough the kiss and hands gently pulling her closer by the waist, causing the Headmistress to smile once again and pull apart softly.

"You don't ever need to ask me that, doll" The Supreme spoke as she stroke her beloved golden curls, receiving a sheepish smile in return. "Till tomorrow, Mist"

"See ya, Dee"

The curled blonde watched as the Supreme walked once again towards her room, giving her one last grin before closing the door. The night that followed was quite hard to rest; Both witches couldn't wait for the next day, giggling at themselves every time they remembered the previous events of the day, their lips still with the feeling of having each other's pressed against. The next morning passed unbelievably slow; Cordelia kept glancing at her clock while she worked on some papers, her stomach tightening itself each time she saw the numbers closer to their goal. Misty, on the other hand, tried not focusing on clocks, figuring that maybe this way she could be less nervous and the time could maybe pass faster.

Since it was Sunday, the lunch today was on everyone's own; Some girls decided to eat out, others would just steal some crackers or sandwiches; The Cajun decided not to have anything, having in mind her intentions for the date -Could she call it a date?- She was going to have later; The Headmistress was so nervous and begging for the time to pass that she totally fogot about Lunch, remembering of it only when she was already getting ready to go out and her stomach started to snore.

It was 2:55 p.m. when the Cajun sat on the couch, nervously holding a baket as her feet started tapping at the floor, blue eyes glancing at the stairs every second, waiting excitedly for the Supreme; Suddenly, Misty started hearing sfot steps coming downstairs, lifting her gaze quickly and being greeted with a lovely Cordelia smiling to her as she walked closer.

"Beautiful as always, Miss Cordelia" The Cajun spoke shyly as she got up, trying her best to leave her fears behind.

"Shh, look at you, Mist" The Headmistress answered timidly, her cheeks already slightly red. "Shall we?"

"Yes" The Swamp Witch grinned as both witches started walking towads the front door, both had a silly smile popped at their faces. Misty started guiding both of them to a park near the mansion, stealing glances and giggles but not daring to say anything; In less than 5 minutes the pair had already arrived, and the Cajun had chosen a special location at the green grass, a bit apart from the rest of the people and under a big tree. "Here we are" The younger woman manged to speak as she felt her heartbeat extremely fast, her cheeks blushing as she hoped the older woman to like her idea. "I... I brought a picnic basket an' tried choosin' a spot like the one on the movie yesterday" Misty oppened the towel gently, placing it at the grass and soon starting to unpack the food. "I just thought maybe ya would like to have a 'movie date'"

"That's so adorable, Mist" The Headmistress smiled as she glanced at everything Misty had brought; It was amazing how thoughtful she had been, bringing the Supreme's favorite food and even trying to do a 'movie date', like the Cajun herself had called it. "You even brought twinkies!"

"I saw ya stealin' them at the kitchen the other day" Misty giggled shyly as she sat down on the towel, the Headmistres letting out a laugh as she did the same.

"That's really sweet, I mean it"

"That's nothin' Delia..." The Cajun glanced down as her cheeks burned, a shy smile creeping into her face as she did so. "So, wanna eat?"

"Sure" Cordelia grinned as she took a twinkie, opening the package and offering one of them to the Swamp Witch, who accpeted happily and gave it a sweet bite.

"Dee, that's real' good" The Cajun spoke as she ate the sweet, her gaze never going away of the Supreme's.

"I know right! It used to be my favorite thing" The Headmistress smiled as she gave it another bite, letting out a laugh at how cute the Swamp Witch looked.

"What's ya favorite thing now? I guess I forgot to bring somethin'"

"Your lips" The Headmistress spoke quietly, almost on a whisper as she felt her stomach filling with butterflies and her mind going blank as she hoped to not be going too fast; When the words hit the Cajun's ears she couldn't help but giggle, pulling herself closer to the older woman and letting her head fall into Cordelia's shoulder.

"Ya're really cute, Miss Cordelia" Misty softly took the last bite of her twinkie, her head still resting on the older witch's shoulder as she felt a gentle arm hugging her waist, causing the Swamp Witch's heart to skip a beat.

"You know" Cordelia found herself giggling as she finished her twinkie, her hand now caressing the Cajun's waist softly. "I couldn't believe you actually liked me when you said it yesterday"

"Why not?" Misty laughed as she lifted her head, ocean eyes meeting with brown pearls. "Ya are amazin'"

"I'm not" The Supreme laughed timidly. "And I mean, look at you... the sweetest girl I've ever seen"

"Dee..." Misty let out a heavy breath, her hand softly caressing the older witch's cheek. "Ya are the most wonderful person I've ever met... kind, sweet, strong, an' not to mention gorgeous, inside an' out"

The Supreme decided she didn't have enough words to show her new lover all the love she was feeling, so she pressed her lips against Misty's, smiling trough it and pulling apart with a giggle. "I love you".  _Oh shit. I let it out_. "I-I'm sorry, I j-" Cordelia's excuses were cut by a pair of pink lips pressing against hers again, the most sweet kiss the Headmistress had ever received.

"I love ya too... more than anythin'" The Swamp Witch whispered shyly as she pulled apart, their foreheads still touching as Misty kept caressing the older woman's cheeks.

The rest of the afternoon went just perfect; Both shared giggles and happy talks and for more that Cordelia wanted, she couldn't stop kissing her new lover, stealing kisses all the time and always being greeted with sweet, pink lips already prepared for hers; When the Sun started going home, Misty was ready to give Cordelia a last surprise.

"Hey Dee..." The Cajun whispered as she lifted her head from the Headmistress' chest, due to the fact they were now laying on the big towel. "There's one more thing I wanted to do"

"Okay" The Supreme smiled as she gave the younger woman a kiss on the forehead, lifting both from the ground. "I'll do anything with you"

The younger woman giggled as both started packing the things back to the basket; Soon the Headmistress was being pulled by the hand to an even bigger tree than the one they were before; It's leafs were full of color and seemed to be the brightest of the park.

"So this will sound real' funny" Misty started talking as they stopped under the tree, both facing each other as their hands kept together. "But do ya remember that part of the movie yesterday when, um... the boy took the girl to this beautiful tree and told her he..." The Cajun took a deep breath as she felt her cheeks blushing. "Loved her?"

"I do" The Headmistress smiled as she caressed the curled blonde's hands.

"So I planned on telling ya this here, but bein' the amazin' woman ya are of course ya'd tell me that first"

"Oh" Both let out a laugh, Cordelia's cheeks burning as her stomach started to fill with butterflies. "I'm sorry"

"No, don't apologize Delia... it just makes me realize, once again, ya're the love of my life"

With the Swamp Witch's last words, the Headmistress connected their lips again for the 100th time this day, being more than happy for finally being with her true love, feeling luckier than ever.


	23. Pleasurable Surprise (Hotgomery).

Billie had gone grocery shopping for the afternoon, causing her lover to be left alone; Nora didn't enjoy being alone in the house, but it was inevitable since she couldn't leave it, and her girlfriend had to take care of everything else. The other spirits trapped in there would rarely show anymore, due to the fact that they prefered to stay in the basement, a place where Nora rather not go due to all the bad memories it brought.

The ghost was reading a book while sitting in her bed when her thoughts started going all the way to her lover. Billie was the first woman she had kissed, and also the first person she had truly fallen in love; Both had connected in such a vivid way, Nora had no problem understanding her sexuality. As the older blonde kept coming to the ghost's mind Nora started to feel a certain tingle between her legs; The curled blonde put her book aside, sighing; Nora was not one to masturbate much, nor be comfortable while doing it. For the more open minded she was trying to be now, sex was still a tabu for her. The ghost tried pushing the dirty thoughts away, but images of the passionate sex they had done three days ago just wouldn't leave her alone; The pool between Nora's legs started to grow more and more as the thoughts continued to invade her mind, white teeth eventually catching a pink lip between them. Nora took a deep breath, deciding she would have to do something about it; Laying back in the pillows the curled blonde shut her eyes, her hands now teasing her abdomen as she slowly spread her legs apart. In her mind she captured her lover, slowly taking her dress off as she straddled the ghost; Nora's hand slipped into her skirt, cupping her wet center above her panties, causing the woman to gasp at how wet she already was. Images of Billie grinding in her lap ketp coming to Nora's mind, her core aching for contact as she took a deep breath, eventually letting her hand slip inside of her panties, brushing her clit gently; The ghost quickly removed her hand from between her legs, just to unbutton her blouse, letting it fall down to the floor as one of her hands now massaged a covered breast, while the other went back down into her panties, starting to slowly rub her clit. Nora let out a soft moan as she imagined it was Billie's fingers teasing her; She slowly teased her entrance, her fingers getting even wetter at her own juices and then going back to her clit, rubbing it a little faster now. The curled blonde let out another moan as she felt her hips subconsciously bucking, letting now a finger enter her as she again moaned.

Billie was now coming back home from the market; She entered the front door while holding some bags, soon shutting it and walking to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. 

"Nora baby, I'm back" The woman shoutted, waiting for her lover to answer but being rewarded with nothing besides silence. "Nora?" Billie shouted again, starting to walk through the house in search of her lover; Just when she was walking by the stairs she heard something that sounded like a moan, causing her heart to start beating a little faster. Billie started walking upstairs, the sounds getting clearer and clearer as she reached the bedroom; The door was barely open, which gave the woman a small piece of view of what was happening inside the room. Billie felt her jaw dropping and a familiar wetness on her panties; She saw Nora, mouth slightly open, head bent back on the pillows while one hand massaged a still bra clothed breast and the other was between two spread legs, the ghost's skirt weirdly foled up in her hips and a white lace pantie on the floor, along with a baby blue blouse. Gently, Billie pushed the door open, brown eyes full of lust as she started walking towards the bed. 

"B-Billie!" Nora jumped slightly, the small sound of the door opening causing the ghost to realize her lover's presence, legs closing quickly as she was now up on her elbows. "I... I didn-"

"Shh" Billie cut the curled blonde, crawling up the bed and straddling the ghost; She softly took Nora's wet hand, sucking the juices and moaning at the taste. "Do you want some help?" The woman whispered huskily.

"Billie, I..." Nora let her head fall back to the pillows, all her embarrassament turning into lust as she felt her lover's tongue circling her fingertips. "I can't stop thinking about you, baby" The ghost whispered back, her hands now pulling her lover down for a heated kiss; Nora moaned at her own taste, hips bucking at Billie's leg; She was so close from the work before.

Billie kissed back harshly, her hand quickly finding her lover's clit and starting to circle it fastly; She figured Nora would be close already, so it was no time for teasing. "Tell me, baby... what were you thinking about?" The woman whispered between kisses, her lips now falling to Nora's jaw and neck while her free hand massaged a breast underneath the bra. 

Nora felt her back arching, her lower lip caught between her teeth once again. "Y-your fingers... i-inside of me" The curled blonde managed to whisper. 

"Like this?" Billie asked before inserting two fingers inside her lover, pumping them in a fast pace as her thumb continued to massage her clit harshly.

Nora moaned loudly as her hips bucked; She could feel her relief coming with each thrust her lover did. "Y-yes" She groaned, the warmth in the pit of her stomach growing more and more. "Baby" She gasped. "I'm... I'm not l-lasting long"

Billie smirked against her lover's neck before inserting another finger in; She felt the ghost's juices coating her hand as Nora moaned loudly. She helped her lover ride out of her orgasm before kissing her passionately, soon taking her fingers out of the curled blonde and licking them clean, humming at the taste. "I should go out for groceries more often" Billie teased as she laid beside her lover, hugging her closer.

"Shh" Nora giggled as she felt her cheeks blushing, snuggling herself closer to her lover and burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck.

"Don't be ashamed sweetheart, I do it all the time" Billie let out a giggle before kissing Nora's forehead, starting to get up from the bed carefully. 

"You do?" Nora furrowed her brows, standing in her elbows as she stared at her lover. 

"Mhm" Billie chuckled at the curled blonde's reaction. "Come help me with the groceries" She teased before starting to walk out of the room, giving the ghost a wink.

"Wait, come back here!" Nora shouted as she got up from the bed, giggling as she chased her lover. 


	24. Hidden Piece (Foxxay).

Ever since Cordelia had became the Supreme and gone public, tons of people had asked her to do a meeting for people to get to know the Academy better; Everyone kept showing interest on how the witches lived there; If it was normal just like any other house or if it had "special routines and objects". Eventually, Cordelia decided to finally have a kind of "party", inviting some important people to celebrate the beginning of a new era for the Coven.

It was a Friday night, a bit past 7 p.m. when the bell first rang; Cordelia glanced at her lover with a scared yet excited look, squeezing Misty's hand and heading to the door; In less than 30 minutes the big mansion was full, there were also some music playing and a bar full of every kind of drink imaginable.

The Headmistress was speaking with some people who were asking her questions about the food and the rooms' organization, inevitably glancing at Misty by the corner of her eye every time; The Swamp Witch wasn't used to being around many people, not to mention people she didn't know, so she kept quiet and just admiring her beautiful girlfriend, who left her speechless with every move she did.

Cordelia was debating some things with the Human Rights when she saw a drunk Madison getting closer to her lover.

"Um, will you excuse me for a second, please?" The Supreme smiled awkwardly, being replied with nods and heading to the other side of the big room, where Misty was.

"Hey Dee, Maddie was talking ta'me ab-"

"Cordyyy, I was just telling Misty how freaking hot she looks on that dress" The girl smirked, causing the older woman to get her cheeks red and an unknown anger to follow up to her head.

"Maddie, I, um, thanks bu-"

"Excuse me?" The Headmistress spoke shocked, cutting the Swamp Witch.

"C'mon Cordelia, I know you agree with me" Madison winked as she got closer to the Cajun, caressing her bare arm. "I would so have sex with you, I bet your body is even hotter without this dress on".

"Um... thanks, I guess?" Misty smiled shyly, feeling completely uncomfortable with the awkward situation.

"Madison, will you please stop? You're making her feel uncomfortable"

"I think she's liking it" The movie star got even closer to the Cajun, causing her to glance at Cordelia with an uncomfortable and scared look.

"Madison I, um, I have a girlfriend, ya know that" Misty pulled the Headmistress closer as she stepped back from the younger girl.

"You'd better watch out Cordy, I'd kiss your little girlfriend anytime"

"Oh don't you dare" The Supreme glanced furiously at Madison, pulling Misty even closer.

"Madison I'd never kiss ya, ya know I love Dee too much"

"Well things can change, right? I 'll leave you two lesbos alone, gotta get myself a date since the hottie Swampie is already taken" Once again the movie star winked, turning back and then disappearing at the crowd.

Misty could feel her girlfriend breathing fast and an unfamiliar feeling at her aura; Softly, the younger witch turned to her lover, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's waist.

"Dee..." The curled blonde spoke calmly, her stomach tightening itself. "Ya know I-"

"I need to finish my talk with the Human Rights" Cordelia cut the blonde, pulling herself away from her lover's arms and disappearing on the room.

The Swamp Witch felt her heart beating fast; Has she done something wrong? When Madison came and started flirting with her Misty was sure she didn't flirt back, neither gave the movie star a chance to understand things wrong, so why was Cordelia mad? Ever since they started dating the Headmistress was never one to be jealous; At least that's what the Cajun had thought.

As Cordelia left the Swamp Witch, she went straight to the bar; After all, she was pissed off in a way she didn't even know was possible, and a drink wouldn't hurt.

"A whiskey on the rocks, please" The woman smiled to the barista, who nodded and served her drink in just a few seconds; Without thinking too much, the Supreme started walking through the crowd while sipping on her drink, trying desperately to calm herself down. As the Headmistress kept taking deep breaths, she felt her hand throwing herself the whiskey, causing her delicate baby blue dress to get soaked; Cordelia groaned as she glanced at the soaked material, soon glancing around and finding a laughing Madison smirking at her.

"Madison, what's your problem?!" The Headmistress spoke angrily as she approached the movie star.

"What? It's not my fault if you're a dumb bitch" The girl gave one last laugh before rolling her eyes and turning away, getting lost at the amount of people. The Supreme found herself furious in the middle of the crowd; With tears of angriness already popping into her eyes, she just made her way to the room she happily shared with the Cajun, never looking up; As soon as she got into the room, Cordelia placed her glass at the dresser and shut the door, going straight to the big bed and curling herself in.

Misty was walking fast trough the crowd as she finally spotted her lover running upstairs; With difficulty to pass through the people she finally managed to reach the stairs, walking quickly to the hall and straight to the big shared room. As Misty started getting closer she could hear low sobs coming from the room; With sweaty palms and a fast heartbeat the Cajun opened the door slowly, being greeted with her lover all nestled in bed while crying.

"Dee..." The curled witch had a concerned tone on her voice while she shut the door, never taking her eyes away of her lover. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" The Cajun softly climbed into the bed, hugging the Headmistress from behind and feeling her wet dress. "What happened to ya' dress, babe?"

"M-Madison" The Headmistress managed to speak between sobs. "Y-you don't h-have to apologize, Mist". Cordelia caressed the Cajun's arms, which were hugging her waist. "I'm s-sorry for this"

"Delia, it's okay" The Swamp Witch carefully turned her lover, blue eyes staring into teary brown. "What did she do to ya' dress?" Misty asked as she gently wiped her lover's tears away, her own eyes getting teary from seeing her beloved Cordelia in such a state.

"It's not okay, Mist... I'm crying for nothing, and I don't want you to think you did something wrong, it's just..." The Headmistress took a deep breath before proceeding, trying to calm herself down a bit. "She reminds me so much of my mother and... w-when she came near y-you I felt all t-this emptiness a-again" Tears were rolling stronger down pink cheeks; Cordelia bit her lip in order to stop her tears, softly burying her face into Misty's chest, hugging her tightly. "I-it felt like all the t-times Fiona took t-things from m-me, and I f-felt scared Madison could t-take you"

"Delia, babe..." Misty felt her own tears coming now. "I'm not goin' anywhere, I love ya an' no one can change it" The Cajun rubbed the older witch's back, carefully placing a kiss on the older witch's forehead.

"I love y-you so much" The Headmistress whispered, her arms still strong around her lover. "And then she m-made me throw m-my drink on m-me and it f-felt like all the times I w-was with m-my mother... h-humiliating"

"What?!" Misty felt her anger coming strong as her lover's words hit her; No one was going to mess with her Cordelia. But, for more that she wanted to run downstairs and beat the fuck out of Madison, the Cajun still had her lover crying on her, and making the Headmistress smile was always her priority. After taking a deep breath, the Cajun proceeded calmly. "Delia, angel..." Misty gently pulled apart from her lover, lifting her head carefully and staring into brown pearls. "Madison is nothin' compared to ya Dee, I know how Fiona used to make ya feel but there's no need to feel like this again" Gently, Misty wiped her lover's tears away, caressing her cheeks as she did so. "Ya're amazin', ya should let no one put ya down... ya' mother was no better than ya, an' I'll say that a million times if I have ta'"

Cordelia smiled as she connected their lips sweetly, feeling once again lucky for having such a wonderful woman on her life, a woman who managed to be her whole home. Suddenly, the Headmistress deepened the kiss, straddling her lover and feeling gentle hands caressing her waist. "I... love...you" The Supreme managed to whisper between kisses.

"I love ya too, Dee" Misty's lips moved down the older woman's jaw and neck, bitting it softly as her hands now traveled below the Headmistress' dress and caressed the bare skin of her thighs. "I love ya, and just ya... I'm all yours". Cordelia smiled as she lifted the curled blonde's head, connecting their lips again on a sweet kiss.

"And I'm yours" The Supreme whispered as she pulled apart, bitting on Misty's lower lip.

"Ya better be" Misty whispered as she rested her forehead on her lover's, softly caressing the bare skin on her waist. "Cause I can't live without ya". With the Cajun's last words, the Headmistress found her eyes teary once again, reconnecting their lips on a passionate kiss; Suddenly, Cordelia felt her lover pushing her on the bed, never breaking the kiss while she fell on top of the Headmistress. "Unfortunately..." Misty whispered as her hands started traveling up her lover's thighs, lifting her dress as she did so. "I'll have to take ya' dress off" The Swamp Witch whispered as she bit the older witch's earlobe. "Otherwise ya will be sick from that wet thing". With quick hands, Misty lifted the dress all the way up the Headmistress' head, throwing it out of the bed and soon returning to her lover's lips, kissing it fiercely.

"M-Mist..." Cordelia managed to whisper between the kisses. "W-we really need to g-go back down"

"I'll be quick" The younger blonde whispered as she lowered her kisses to Cordelia's jaw and neck, massaging the Headmistress' breasts trough the white lace.

"Baby..." Cordelia threw her head back as her breath started getting heavy. "Y-you know I really want it but right n-now we just c-can't" The Headmistress struggled to keep a moan inside as she felt Misty's lips traveling down her chest, reaching the valley between her clothed breasts.

"Are ya sure ya want me to stop?" The Cajun let her hands slip trough milky skin until the hem of the older woman's panties, toying with it slowly and causing the Supreme to let out a small moan. "Hm?"

"Fuck Mist..." Cordelia groaned as she pulled the younger witch up, kissing her harshly and squeezing the Swamp Witch's butt under the dress. "You know I can't resist you" Cordelia whispered before bitting the curled blonde's earlobe.

"Ya're the real tease here" Misty's hands traveled to the back of her lover, unbuttoning her bra and letting it fall to the floor, her lips soon finding a hardened nipple and sucking it gently. After giving enough attention to both of her lover's breats, the Cajun started going south, her nails softly scratching the older witch's sides as her lips reached Cordelia's tummy.

"Damn, babe" The Headmistress cried as she bucked her hips, hands already tangled into rural curls. Misty let out a smirk as she started pulling the other woman's underwear down, throwing it out of the bed and kissing all the way up to her core again, stopping at her lover's inner thighs to place hot kisses and soft bites. "P-please..." Cordelia felt her back arch as she begged, her eyes shutting involuntarily as she bit her lower lip. Giving the milky flesh one last kiss, the Cajun let her tongue slip trough the other woman's fluids, finding her bundle of nerves and flicking it soflty, causing Cordelia to let out a moan; Without wasting too much time, Misty inserted a finger on her lover, pumping it slowly as she sucked the Supreme's clit gently; The Cajun could hear her lover's moans getting louder and louder, causing her to smirk against the Headmistress center and insert another finger in, being rewarded with Cordelia's back arching as she let out an especific throaty moan. "M-Mist..."

"Yeah, babe?" The Cajun whispered as she lifted herself up, her lips now on her lover's neck as her fingers kept pumping.

"I'm n-not lasting long"

"I know doll, let it go for me" As Misty finished her sentence she let her thumb press harshly against her lover's clit, feeling the hips bellow her buck strongly as Cordelia let out a loud moan; In a few more pumps the Cajun could feel her lover's walls closing against her fingers; Giving the Headmistress neck one last kiss she heard her lover letting out a last moan, falling into her release as she was now biting the Cajun's shoulder gently. Misty slowly took her fingers off of the Headmistress, licking them clean and moaning at the sweet taste. "I love ya" Misty whispered as she rested beside her lover, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you much more" The Supreme smiled as she rested her head on the Cajun's chest, hugging her sweetly on the waist.

"No way" Misty giggled as she started stroking her lover's hair, feeling the beloved cherry fragance.

"Shh..." Cordelia mocked as she sunggled closer to her lover. "Babe... I really want to stay here, but we need to go back down"

"I know..." The Cajun pouted. "But just if ya let me beat the fuck out of Madison". Misty's words caused the Supreme to let out a giggle as she found herself, once again, overwhelmed by her girlfriend's love, kissing the Swamp Witch's cheek one last time before getting up.

"No violence, doll" Cordelia smiled as she started putting her underwear back. "But maybe a few drinks on her dress wouldn't hurt too much"

The lovers let out a last laugh before finishing getting ready; The rest of the party went way better, both shared kisses and giggles all the time, and unfortunately Madison ended up having to change her dress, due to some misterious drinks that slipped into her.


	25. The Devil's Weakness (Bananun).

The Devil doesn't have any weaknesses. At least that's how it was until Mary Eunice met Lana Winters. The brunette woman was enough to cause Mary's cold heart to burn with a hot flame, capturing her piercing golden eyes everytime she was in the room; Yes, Mary had claimed Lana as her own a long time ago, but the brunette didn't know that, always seeing the way Mary Eunice stared at her but never putting two plus two together - She was a Nun, after all.

One afternoon in the common room, Lana was smoking her usual cigarette and speaking with Grace, the casual small talk; The brunette had to try and interact if she was going to get locked there for God knows how long. As they kept talking, something between the subjects caused Lana to laugh, hand resting on top of Grace's thigh, the music instantly stopping in the room, causing her face to grow serious as she looked around. At the corner of the room, holding the turntable needle, stood Mary Eunice; Her face was serious, not one muscle expressing any emotion."The common room is closing earlier today" She announced, exclamations and complains being heard from the patients. "Quiet! Everyone, to your rooms, now!" 

Lana's brows furrowed as she started to get up, placing the cigarette at the ashtray before starting to walk toward the door, following the crowd of patients.   
"Not you, Miss Winters" Mary Eunice said sternly, causing the brunette to stop stiff in her feet, hesitantly walking back to the center of the room. "Guards, you can go. Close the door in your way out" The two men nodded before walking away, the heavy doors slamming close, leaving the two women alone. Slowly, Mary started walking towards Lana. 

"Can you tell me why I'm here, Sister?" Lana asked, voice coming rougher than intended. Mary Eunice kept walking towards her, not saying a word as her eyes kept glowing, eventually pushing Lana against the wall, pinning her on it with her body, thigh instantly slipping between the brunette's thighs, causing the patient to let out a 'yelp' as she stared afraidly at shiny, golden eyes. Before Lana could do or say anything, pink lips were against hers, kissing her roughly, lustily, tongue entering her mouth mercilessly in a heated and delicious dance, which was quickly reciprocated by the brunette.

"I'm going to be pretty clear here," Mary Eunice murmured as she pulled apart, tugging harshly on Lana's lower lip, receiving a small whine from her. "You're my pet, and no one but me is allowed to feel your touch. Do you understand?"

Nodding breathlessly, Lana leaned to kiss Mary Eunice once again, but before she had the chance to capture the Nun's lips he was already pulling apart and starting to walk out of the room, hips swaying as she left the patient panting in confusion.  


	26. I Care (Foxxay).

As Misty entered the Greenhouse she found all the other girls already settled for the class; Timidly, she made her way to the middle of them, waiting excitedly for her favorite teacher to arrive. As the clock marked 10 A.M. the Cajun found it weird for the Headmistress not to have arrived yet; With expectant eyes she glanced at the door, waiting for Cordelia to arrive with her usual bright smile and shiny golden locks.

"Excuse me, girls" Myrtle entered the room. "Our beloved Cordelia won't be able to teach you today, she's having the most terrible headache" The woman let out a sigh as she continued her speech. "I'll be the one giving the lesson, so let's all get our books off"

Misty couldn't help but get a bit concerned for the Supreme, her chest getting a bit heavy at the thought of the other woman spending the whole morning in pain alone; While the class proceeded, the Cajun kept her mind on Cordelia, paying no attention at what Myrtle was saying. 20 minutes had already passed and the Swamp Witch was already growing impatient, not really being able to even stop shifting herself on the chair.

"Girls, let's move to the potions now" The redhead turned herself from the board. "Two on each table"

Misty found it the perfect time to sneak herself out; Slowly, the Cajun took her bag and tip toed till the room's door, opening it carefully and crawling out of it. The curled blonde let out a relieved breath and quicly made her way through the kitchen, preparing some apple tea she knew the Supreme would love; Soon, Misty followed to the hallway, taking a deep breath before entering the Headmistress' room.

"Excuse me, Miss Cordelia" Misty whispered as she shut the door, the only light there present was the one of the lamp on the nightstand.

"Misty?" The Supreme smiled as she opened her eyes, staring at the Cajun.

"I came here to see ya" Misty felt her cheeks blushing, but fortunately the bad lighting didn't make it visible. "Myrtle told us ya were feeling bad an' I, um, got worried"

"That's so sweet of you, darling" Cordelia felt her stomach filling with butterflies as she sat straight on the bed, making room for the Swamp Witch to sit next to her.

"It's nothin' Delia..." Misty placed the cup on the nightstand as she got closer to the bed. "I made ya some tea"

"Mist, you really didn't have to" Cordelia took the mug, smiling sweetly as she smelled the lovely scent. "Apple... my favorite"

"Yeah..." Misty's sight fell to the floor as she bit her lip timidly. "I don't want to bother ya Dee, I guess I'll let ya rest"

"Oh no no" The Supreme spoke quickly. "I mean, you're not bothering and I could use some company" Cordelia's cheeks turned into an unbelievable shade of red, her palms sweating as she played with the mug. When the older woman's words hit Misty, she only nodded as she carefully got under the covers; An awkward silence was settled between the two, causing the Headmistress to place her mug on the bedside again and try thinking about something to talk. "Oh!" Cordelia exclaimed as she stared at the Cajun. "Aren't you suppose to be in class, Mist?"

"Yeah" Misty stared at her lap. "But some things are more important than class now". Cordelia smiled shyly as she got closer to the Swamp Witch, resting her head softly on the girl's shoulder.

"You know, I like being around you"

"I guess ya know I like bein' around ya too" Misty let out a giggle, causing the Supreme to chuckle as well.

"I guess..." The Headmistress took a deep breath before staring into blue eyes. "I'm really thankful for having you Mist"

"Me too, Dee..." The Cajun smiled as she felt her heartbeat fastening itself. "I don't see ya as a teacher"

"Neither do I" Cordelia's smile grew even bigger as she thought about the thing she so wanted to say; All those butterflies on her stomach, those lovely thoughts of Misty just wouldn't let her stay quiet any longer. "I-I don't see you as a friend either"

"W-what?" Blue eyes opened themselves widely.

"I like y-you" Cordelia spoke on a whisper, her lower lip being caught between her teeth as she did so. "I'm in love with you"

"Dee..." The Cajun softly lifted the other woman's head by her chin, caressing her cheeks right after. "I like ya too, a lot". Misty let out a sweet smile before feeling the Headmistress' lips pressed against hers gently; It was a slow, passionate kiss. Cordelia was the first one to pull apart, both shared a giggle as the Swamp Witch's hands were now on Cordelia's waist, caressing it softly.

"Dear God" The Supreme laughed timidly.

"Yeah..." Misty let out a grin. "Ya're crazy for likin' me back"

"You are!" Cordelia chuckled as she snuggled closer to the younger witch, placing a kiss on a rosed cheek. "But I'm holding tight on your madness... I hope I never let you go"

"I hope ya never leave" Misty whispered as she caressed the older witch's cheek, softly letting her fingers pass through golden locks as she stared at the brown pearls she so deeply loved, feeling like everything was in place for the first time. 


	27. A Hell Of A Day (Foxxay).

Cordelia sighed as she fell back on her office chair; The whole day was being a torture. A certain Swamp Witch had decided she'd tease her girlfriend, wearing an unusual v-neck shirt and a flowy, short skirt. On lunch, Misty had moved herself from her usual seat in front of the Headmistress, sitting on the chair just beside Cordelia's; During the meal the curled blonde kept her hand on her lover's thigh, eventually going up as she saw the Supreme side eyeing her, and her chest starting to move faster. Big brown eyes widened themselves as Misty's hands found the hem of Cordelia's skirt, which caused the younger woman to smirk as she gave her lover's thigh a light squeeze, letting her nails scratch all the way to the other woman's knee before pulling it away.  
After lunch the Cajun found herself smirking as she headed to the Greenhouse; There was something about teasing her girlfriend that turned her on insanely, seeing Cordelia with so much lust on her eyes was something else and, even though Misty wasn't usually one to tease much, the times she did were the best ones.  
It was now 3 p.m. and the Headmistress was glad she was finally being able to concentrate on something other than the Cajun's images on her mind; Even with all the teasing during lunch Cordelia somehow managed to settle her mind straight, promising herself that Misty would pay for it later that night. As the Supreme moved to the second pile of papers on her desk, she heard a light knock on the door, causing her lips to already curve themselves up on the thought of who it probably was.

"C'mon in"

"Hey Dee" Misty shut the door as she entered the room, heading to the other side of the table and pecking her sweetly. "I love coming here to give ya quick visits" The curled blonde let out a giggle as she pulled apart.

"I love it when you come here too" The older witch smiled, her hand grabbing her lover's and pulling her to her lap, causing her head to rest perfectly on the Cajun's shoulder as Cordelia hugged her lover's waist and stomach.

"Did ya like my outfit?" The younger woman teased as she giggled once again, her hands now softly caressing her lover's. "I chose it specially for ya"

"I see" Cordelia let out a laugh before kissing and bitting the younger woman's neck. "Just wait for tonight"

"Tsk tsk tsk" Misty turned herself on the Supreme's lap, straddling her before biting her earlobe softly. "Ya're the one who have to wait" The Swamp Witch whispered huskily, her lips now on her lover's ones kissing it harshly as her hands tangled into golden locks.

"You know I'm always in charge" The Supreme whispered as she pulled apart, sucking Misty's lower lip exactly how she knew her girlfriend loved.

"Not tonight, babe" Misty pecked her lover one last time before getting up from her lap, her knees already weak just from the small teasing Cordelia had done to her lower lip. With an extra swing on her hips the Cajun walked towards the door, opening it and turning her head to face a flustered Cordelia. "See ya later Miss Cordelia" The younger woman winked before vanishing from the room. As soon as Misty closed the door Cordelia let out a heavy breath; Bitting her lower lip while smirking to herself the Supreme tried focusing on the papers again, being distracted every now and then by naughty thoughts of the other blonde. The end of the day had finally arrived and the Headmistress was now heading to her room, the only thing present was the click clack's of her heels on the dark hall. As Cordelia opened the door she felt her knees going weak.

"Finally" The Cajun smirked as she stared at her lover; Her body only covered on a plain, white sheet as she laid flat on her belly on the big bed. Cordelia felt her eyes clouding with lust as she stopped stiff, her sight never daring to leave her lover's. Misty slowly started getting up from the bed, the white material slowly revealing the milky skin as she walked towards her lover. "Liking what ya see?" The Swamp Witch giggled as she let her hands fall to the Supreme's neck, connecting their lips sweetly and feeling gentle hands pulling her closer by the waist.

"You know I always do" The older woman smiled as she pulled apart, her hands caressing the soft skin bellow her fingertips.

"Mhm" The curled blonde's smile grew even bigger as she bit her lip, blue eyes never leaving brown ones. "Tonight that's all ya'll do... watch as I do everythin' ta' ya"

"Well..." The Supreme felt her whole body shivering as she brought herself closer to her girlfriend's ear. "I will not protest then". Slowly, Cordelia bit the Cajun's earlobe, causing Misty to shut her eyes as her stomach tightened itself; Gathering enough forces Misty managed to connect their lips on a hungry kiss, being instantly pulled closer by her lover's hands squeezing her butt. Without stopping the kiss, the Cajun managed to guide both of them to the bed, pushing the Supreme gently and being rewarded with a small moan as she fell into the mattress.

"Lord..." Misty whispered as she crawled on top of the Supreme, her hands caressing her lover's side underneath the silk fabric, eventually pulling it up and off Cordelia's body. "Ya're so hot, Dee" The Cajun managed to say as she started leaving wet, small kisses on the other woman's colar bones, letting them go down to her still clothed boobs. "Specially when ya wear dem pencil skirts".

"Mm I see" Cordelia let out a moan after giggling softly, her hands holding the sheets strongly. "I know they are y-your weakness" The Supreme bucked her hips unconsciously as she felt soft fingertips unbuttoning her lace bra, followed by a wet tongue circling her already erect nipple. With her free hand, the Cajun massaged the other breast and, after giving enough treatment to both, she let herself travel south, listening to her lover letting out moans with every touch, loving how sensitive she was; Without waisting too much time, Misty took Cordelia's skirt off, loving even more the sight in front of her.

"Tell me, Dee..." The Cajun whispered on the older woman's ear, her knee pressing against her core purposely. "How wet are ya?"

"Mist..." Cordelia felt her hips bucking once again, desperate to have some sort of relief. "You t-teased me the whole d-day"

"Mhm" The Cajun smirked before kissing Cordelia's jawline, bitting all the way down to her neck, her hands softly caressing her lover's sides, scratching it eventually.

"My underwear i-is a mess". The Swamp Witch felt herself clouding with lust as the Supreme's words hit her; Leaving one last suck on Cordelia's neck she softly climbed out of her lover and into the bathroom, being rewarded with a little cry from the older witch. "M-Mist, what are you doing?"

"Hold on Dee, I have a surprise" With already red cheeks, the Cajun managed to leave the bathroom, a purple strap on attached to her.

"Shit, Mist..." Cordelia felt her jaw dropping as her panties got even more soaked, standing on her elbows she bit her lip harshly, struggling not to jump and have the curled blonde all to herself.

"I-I can take it off if ya don't like it, we don't h-"

"Misty..." The older blonde cut the Cajun, brown eyes clouded with lust. "I need you"

Without waisting even one more minute, Misty smirked and climbed on top of her lover again, their lips meeting fiercely as the Supreme shivered with the toy's touch on her belly. Slowly, the Cajun pulled apart and started taking the black underwear off of Cordelia, letting out a gasp when she saw how wet the Supreme was. Returning her lips to her lover's, Misty could hear a low moan escaping Cordelia's mouth and, softly pulling apart she stared into brown eyes, being rewarded with a small nod while the Supreme bit her lip harshly. Gently, the Swamp Witch let the toy slip inside her lover, paying attention to every expression Cordelia did and feeling her own wetness growing more and more; Carefully, the Cajun started pumping the toy in and out, loud moans now filled the room and soft hands pulled Misty's hips closer and closer.

"M-Mist, it f-feels so good" The Supreme managed to speak between heavy breaths, her eyes shut strongly as she hold everywhere of Misty she could. "I-I'm almost..."

"Let go, babe" The Cajun whispered before thrusting even harder this time, her lips kissing Cordelia's neck nonstop; In a matter of minutes the Supreme let out a loud moan mixed with the Cajun's name; Misty helped her lover to ride out of her orgasm and carefully slipped the toy out of her, licking it slowly and moaning at the sweet taste she oh so craved and, after cleaning every single drop, she let herself rest on Cordelia's side, kissing her cheek as she giggled.

"Wow" The Supreme managed to say between heavy breaths. "What's gotten into you today?" Both witches let out a laugh as Misty scooped closer to her lover, resting the older woman's head on her chest and softly caressing the golden locks.

"Anythin' for ya" The younger woman answered shyly, being surprised by the Supreme suddenly on top of her, hungry lips sucking and bitting her neck.

"I loved it" The Supreme whispered huskily on her lover's ear, her nails scratching down Misty's torso, slowly reaching soft golden curls between her legs. "Hm Misty..." Cordelia let her fingers slip down the curled blonde's center, feeling her wetness. "Wet, aren't we?"

"Ya looked so sexy before" The Swamp Witch whispered between heavy breaths, her hips unconsciously bucking. "An' I spent the whole day thinkin' about ya". The older witch smirked before connecting their lips sweetly, her fingers slowly starting to rub the Cajun's clit.

"I... love... you" Cordelia managed to whisper between passionate kisses, her lips trailing down the Swamp Witch's jaw and neck while her fingers circled her clit a bit faster now.

"I-I love ya too... so m-much" Misty shut her eyes strongly as she felt a finger entering her slowly, letting out a moan as her hips bucked once again; Cordelia couldn't help but smirk to herself, inserting another finger in and pumping both of them slowly, her thumb still pressed against her lover's clit. In a matter of minutes the Supreme felt her lover's walls getting tight and a specific throaty moan escaping Misty's mouth; With only a few more pumps Cordelia felt the Cajun's sweet release, kissing her lips and neck one last time before carefully sliding her fingers out and licking them clean, smiling at the sweet taste and soon resting her head on her lover's chest.

"I guess I should take control more often" The younger witch giggled softly.

"Just don't get used to it"

Both lovers shared kisses and laughs for some more minutes before falling asleep on each other arms, ending the day in the best way possible.


	28. Wait A Minute Baby, Stay With Me Awhile (Foxxay).

"Are ya sure ya can't stay with me a little more?" A sleepy Misty asked from bed as Cordelia left the bathroom and started dressing herself, getting ready for another day at Robischaux Academy.

"Mist, darling, you know I'd love to stay with you here but unfortunately I have to go work on these papers" The Headmistress answered through the mirror, as she started to brush her hair. "And, if we take too long we'll miss breakfast, and you know the bagels are fresh in the mornings" Cordelia smiled sweetly.

"I guess..." The younger witch sighed as her gaze fell down to the covers; Misty missed spending some time with her lover, lately Cordelia would always be at her office giving the couple no time for each other. "But I, um, don't feel like eatin' today".

"What?" The Supreme turned herself and stared into ocean pearls. "You never say 'no' to food".

"I guess I just, um, d-don't feel okay"

"What's wrong, love?" The older woman stepped closer to the big bed. "Does something hurt?".

"My stomach... and my head" Misty tried her best to stay in character; She wasn't a fan of lies, let alone lying to Cordelia, but she missed the other witch so much that maybe a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"Aw, babe..." Cordelia walked closer to her girlfriend, sitting next to her. "I'll make you some tea and bring some pills, we can stay here for the day if you don't feel better soon".

"Really?!" The Cajun asked excitedly, soon remembering her lies and changing her usual happy voice to a tired one. "Just if it won't bother ya...".

"It won't bother me at all, sweetheart" The older woman softly caressed Misty's arm. "You're always my priority" The Headmistress gave the Cajun a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. In a matter of minutes Cordelia returned to the room with a tray, opening the door slowly and finding Misty all nestled in the blankets, causing the older woman to let out a sweet smile. "Here I am".

"Hey Dee" The younger witch lifted her head from the pillow, staring into brown eyes with a cheeky smile. "Come cuddle with me".

"Just after you take your meds, love" The Headmistress smiled as she placed the tray on the nightstand at her side of the bed, sitting next to her lover who was now sitting herself as well, and under the covers. "I brought tea and a bagel, try eating it if you can, your pain might be from hunger".

"Okay" Misty let out a sweet smile, thanking Lord for the Headmistress to have brought it since she was already starting to get a bit hungry. "Thank ya, babe" The Cajun smiled as she took the bagel from her lover's hand, giving her a quick peck on the lips before starting to eat it; In some minutes it was gone.

"I'm glad you ate the whole thing" The Supreme grinned as she took the teacup from the tray, handing it to the curled blonde soon after. "Here, if your pain doesn't stop soon I'll give you the pills". Misty nodded as she took a sip of the hot liquid, smiling at the warm, sweet taste.

"Thank ya, Angel" Misty smiled as she placed the cup on the nightstand by her side, soon laying completely in the bed and motioning for her lover to follow her; As soon as Cordelia did, the Cajun placed her head at the older woman's chest, feeling gentle hands stroking her wild curls. "I'm glad ya're staying with me".

"Of course I am, I wouldn't even think about leaving you alone" The Headmistress kissed the younger witch's forehead softly, letting her nose enter between golden curls and smiling at the so familiar apple scent. "I love your hair... it smells and feels like home".

"An' I love ya" Misty felt her cheeks going red as she snuggled closer to the Supreme, hugging her tightly. Soon, it was already noon and the couple was still in bed; Cordelia had asked the Cajun a million times if she was feeling okay, and the answer would always be the same: 'It's getting better, Delia'.

"Mist, I'll give you the pills" Cordelia spoke as she gently lifted herself, causing the curled blonde's head to lift from her chest as well.

"Why, Dee? The pain is getting better" Misty complained.

"Yes, but it's been too long already" The Headmistress took the medicine carefully, handing it to the Cajun and turning herself to take the glass of water on the tray; Before Cordelia could turn back, the younger witch quickly placed the pills under her pillow, hiding them. "Here it is" The older woman handed the glass to Misty, who pretended to be taking the medicine and drank the whole thing, placing it on the nightstand and hugging her lover again. 20 minutes passed and the couple was still cuddling; Suddenly, the Cajun started getting up, being taken back by the Supreme's hand softly holding her arm. "Hey hey, where are you going? You need to rest".

"I real' need ta' pee" The younger woman giggled, starting to take the covers away; In the moment her feet touched the ground so did the pills, causing the curled blonde to blush hard as she stated at her lover with big, wide opened blue eyes.

"Misty..." Cordelia sighed as she sat straight on the bed. "Why you didn't take them?".

"Cause I, um, I don't need them, Dee" The Cajun felt her stomach tightening itself; The cat was out of the bag.

"Babe, I know you don't like medicines but sometimes it's necessary..."

"That's not it, Delia..." Misty's sight fell to the floor, soon returning to confused brown eyes. "I'm not sick... my head is not hurtin'". An uncomfortable silence was formed between the two, chocolate eyes still clouded with confusion. Slowly, Misty climbed back in bed, sitting in front of her lover. "I lied to ya abou' bein' sick".

"Wha- Why?" Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows.

"'Cause, I..." The curled blonde's sight fell to her hands, playing with her rings nervously. "I m-miss ya" Blue pearls went back to chocolate eyes. "I miss spendin' time with ya an' I thought that m-maybe if I pretended to be sick ya would stay the day with me".

"Mist..." The Supreme softly took the younger woman's hands, caressing them softly with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry" Misty felt her eyes getting teary as her gaze fell once again to her lap. "I know ya have ya' work an' stuff..."

"No no no, don't apologize doll" The Headmistress gently lift her hand, placing it into the Cajun's chin and causing blue, teary eyes to meet with brown ones again. "I shouldn't have put my work over you... I'm the one who needs to apologize here".

"Dee, no, it's okay, ya haven't p-" Misty's words were cut by a pair of lips pressing against her own, kissing her gently.

"It's not okay" The Supreme whispered as she pulled apart, caressing the younger witch's cheek softly. "I won't ever let you feel like second place again". Without saying anything else, the older woman fell into the bed, pulling the curled blonde with her.

"I love ya" The Cajun giggled as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"I love you too, Angel"

The rest of the day was spent like that; Cordelia decided to give her day to her favorite witch, being more than thankful for Misty's lies.


	29. Small Gift - Pt.1 (Bananun).

Lana felt herself jumping out of the bed when she heard some voices at the hallway; Luckily, the click clack of the shoes passed straight through her room, causing the brunette to let out a relieved breath and continue to work on the small piece of paper in her hands. Lana was planning something special; She had been falling for a certain blonde nun since the first time she entered Briarcliff, and although she had no hopes that something could happen between them, it was still no excuse for her to not try out her luck, she had nothing to lose after all; Being stuck at Briarcliff was already the worst thing ever, so even intensifying her "treatment", or putting her into solitary wouldn't change a thing.   
It was now 11 a.m. and the patient had her hand on her cardigan pocket, holding the simple heart shaped origami she had happily learned how to do just for Sister Mary Eunice; The brunette arrived at the bakery before everybody else, her heart beating fast and she found her knees starting to go weak. With sweaty palms Lana entered the room hesitantly, finding exactly what she was expecting: The beautiful blonde nun, all by herself, working on some bread dough; Taking a deep breath and slowly getting the small piece of paper out of her pocket, Lana managed to take a step closer to the blonde.

"Good morning, Sister" The older woman smiled shyly.

"Oh, good morning Miss Winters" Mary stared at the other woman, her cheeks already a bit pink from such a sweet company; Since the patient arrived Mary started having all those weird thoughts about the other woman; She'd constantly catch herself thinking way too much about the brunette, sometimes even stealing glances when at the common room and even feeling those butterflies in her stomach. You see, the blonde had never had any chance to experience things, let alone thinking about sex and stuff related, so when she started feeling this urge to be close to Lana, Mary felt lost, thinking and re-thinking about the Lord's word and the fact that women were made for men, and there was no chance of anything else; It was a Sin. "You're here so early today" Mary smiled sweetly.

"It's good to have some nice company..." Lana felt her cheeks getting red as she stared down at her hands, being now beside the younger woman. "And, I have something for you"

"F-for me?" Mary stared at brown eyes, her heart skipping a beat.

"It's not something big... in fact I shouldn't even have it" Lana smiled shyly, brown eyes meeting blue. "I-I hope you like it," The brunette shyly placed the small piece of paper into Mary's hand, smiling as her fingers brushed against soft pale skin. The patient smiled widely as she watched pink cheeks getting even more pink, and blue eyes shinning at the sight of the small heart.

"That's so sweet, Lana" The Nun stared back at brown pearls, her smile never leaving her face. "I love it, thank you, I mean it".

"It has something inside...".

The Nun bit her lip as she glanced back at the origami, softly lifting a piece of it and reading the small phrase out loud:  _To the only sweet thing in my life._

"Lana..." Mary felt her eyes getting teary as she stared back into chocolate eyes; The patient meant a lot to the younger woman, she wasn't sure why, but she knew it happened and, seeing that the brunette actually cared for her was something that just never failed to make her heart melt. "That's... that's so lovely".

"I'm glad you like it..." The brunette spoke shyly.

"Do you mean it?". The question caused Lana's heart to skip a beat, and her gaze to quickly follow the Sister's eyes.

"I d-do, Sister..."

"Lana..." Mary felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and a soft fingertip wiping it away; Just when the Nun was about to speak again both women started hearing voices coming from the Hall, causing them to quickly jump apart from each other and go back to the bread dough. Before anyone entered the room, the blonde managed to whisper something that caused the older woman's heart to beat even faster. "Meet me in the garden after breakfast".


	30. Small Gift - Pt.2 (Bananun).

_"Lana..." Mary felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and a soft fingertip wiping it away; Just when the Nun was about to speak again both women started hearing voices coming from the Hall, causing them to quickly jump apart from each other and go back to the bread dough. Before anyone entered the room, the blonde managed to whisper something that caused the older woman's heart to beat even faster. "Meet me at the garden after breakfast"._

Lana could barely eat her breakfast, her heart almost flying out of her chest as she kept staring at the Nun across the room, eventually letting out a giggle as she kept thinking about all the possibilities their meeting had.   
The last words spoken by the pair were the whispers Mary left, soon the bakery got full and they had to leave for breakfast at the common room. As the breakfast time had ended, Lana found herself heading to the garden with sweaty palms, trying to focus on the good possibilities but eventually thinking about all the bad things that could happen. As the patient walked out of the back door she took a few steps until she finally saw the Nun, behind some trees at a most reserved place; Luckily for them, not all patients were allowed to the garden without supervision, and as it was an unusual colder day, only the two women were found outside.

"S-Sister..." The brunette spoke timidly as she got closer to Mary, her heart skipping a beat as the beautiful younger woman turned to her with a smile.

"Lana..." The Nun bit her lip shyly. "S-since when?"

The question took the brunette by surprise, causing her to stare at the floor timidly. "Since the f-first time I s-saw you"

"D-do you like me?" Mary asked softly, her heart beating faster than ever, causing the blonde to start understanding all the things she had been feeling for months now; It was so weird you see, all her life Mary had been told that she had to find a husband, but being close to Lana was the most natural thing, like it was meant to be. It just couldn't be right to deny love, and that was something the Nun had never agreed with.

Lana dared to gaze back at blue eyes, nodding softly as she did so and being able to only hope for the best. "I-I'm sorry if I'm s-cari-"

"I... I like you too, Lana" The blonde cut the older woman, her cheeks burning but she forced herself to keep staring at brown eyes, which lighted up instantly. "I just... have this thing t-that makes me want to be c-close to you all the time..." The blonde stared at her hands shyly, playing with her fingers nervously. Suddenly, the Nun felt soft fingertips lifting her chin, causing teary blue eyes to stare at teary brown ones once again.

"I know how it feels..." Lana smiled softly, her thumb caressing the blonde's cheek as Mary let out a giggle.

The blonde couldn't help but let her gaze fall into the brunette's lips, quickly going back into chocolate eyes. "W-will you k-kiss me?" Mary asked softly, the words flying out of her mouth from a place she didn't even know existed.

Lana felt her stomach tightening itself as she bit her lip, eventually getting closer and closer to the blonde, their lips meeting on a gentle kiss; The brunette smiled as she felt Mary's tongue shyly brushing against her lips, opening her mouth a bit and melting at how cute it was. The blonde was the first one to pull apart, giggling as she let her head fall to the older woman's chest, feeling gentle arms gladly wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"You okay there?" The brunette asked as she giggled, smiling even more as she felt the blonde's arms wrapping around herself.

"Mhm" The Nun nodded shyly before lifting her head and looking at the woman she had been thinking so much in the last months. "It just can't be right..." Mary spoke softly. "To not be with the one you like because of the gender... I don't think God would like that"

"It's not wrong, Mary" The brunette spoke sweetly, her hand caressing the blonde's cheek. "Love is love, and that's what matters"

"I know..." Mary smiled widely, feeling her soul finally able to live. "Kiss me again?"

"You don't even have to ask" The patient giggled before reconnecting their lips again. It finally felt right, and at this moment both knew the future had a chance to be sweet, as long as they had each other. 


	31. Miss Cordelia? (Foxxay).

It had been happening for months now, since a particular playful foot hit the Supreme under the table; Cordelia and Misty had been developing such a connection and, for the past few months, it started growing into something more. The Headmistress had always admired how sweet the Cajun was, and since the two witches had a thing for the Nature, it was no hard for them to connect, working beside each other every day at the greenhouse. Misty was not your particular woman, she didn't care about technology or stuff related so, since she had arrived at the academy it was hard for her to make friends, which caused her to always go to the greenhouse, spending most of her time there.  
As the days passed by, the Supreme started getting closer to the younger witch but, in those specific last 2 months, it seemed like they had some kind of magnetic force with each other; Both would always have this urge to sit close, stand close, work close, and most of the times a comfortable silence and some arms, fingers brushing would happen, causing both to giggle to themselves and keep doing their work. Both of the witches secretly wished for the day they would be able to actually hold one another, falling in love more and more at each minute, hour, day that passed by  
It was now a Sunday afternoon, and Cordelia was at her office putting away some papers; Her mind was constantly flying to other patches, patches way more lovely than the papers in front of her. In her mind, she would always see herself around the Cajun, it could be just working together, talking late at night as they always did, or even stealing glances of the curled blonde during meals just to find blue eyes and pink cheeks already staring sweetly at her; Sometimes, her mind would even go to the places she wished the most, picturing her and Misty holding hands, kissing softly and, her personal favorite, cuddling and stroking soft golden curls. Cordelia was lost in her thoughts as she heard her favorite voice shyly echoing through the room.

"Miss Cordelia?" The Cajun spoke timidly, her insides tightening themselves as she finally gathered courage to do the thing she had been wanting to do for so many time.

"Oh!" The Headmistress jumped slightly, smiling at Misty as her mind came back to reality. Cordelia loved the special nickname the Cajun had for her, but it made her feel like they weren't close, and it just made everything worse for the place the Supreme wish they were. "Misty, I know you're trying to be respectful, but just call me Cordelia" The older woman paused, smiling softly. "I think we are  _familiar enough_  with each other now that you don't need to use titles" The Supreme bit her lip as she smiled widely, grinning even more when Misty let out a small chuckle. 

" _Cordelia_?"  Misty emphasized the word, shutting the door and getting closer to the older woman with a smile.

"Yes, dear?" The Headmistress grinned back, holding up a giggle inside.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Misty asked quietly, her heart skipping a beat as she kept staring at the brown eyes she loved so much. Without saying any words, Cordelia walked towards the younger witch, chocolate eyes opened widely as she let her hands fall to the curled blonde's cheeks, caressing them softly as she felt gentle hands resting at her waist; The next thing Cordelia saw was pink, plump lips pressed against hers, which she gladly kissed back. It was a passionate, sweet kiss, the most full of love one both witches had ever received - Not that Misty had much to compare it to. The Cajun was the first one to pull apart, blue eyes shinning as she let out a giggle.

"Mist..." Cordelia whispered as she kept caressing pink cheeks. "I've been waiting so long for that..."

"Me too, Delia..."

The new nickname caused the Supreme to chuckle, bitting her lower lip as she did so. "Delia, I like that... a-and I like you too, a lot"

"Ya're my tribe, Delia" Misty smiled before connecting their lips again, both feeling like nothing could ever feel as right as being into each other arms.


	32. Hiding (Bananun).

Mary Eunice knew it was dangerous. She had been working on Briarcliff for long enough to have seen enough for two lifetimes; Still, she couldn't deny what she felt, the needs she had to hold and touch and be close to the woman she had grown to understand she was in love with. Every day after breakfast, Lana would stay in the kitchen rolling some dough, Mary Eunice always beside her, stealing glances and shy, tiny smiles; The mere presence of Lana was enough for the Nun's insides to fill with joy, something rare inside the walls of the asylum. Once all the patients were done with their kitchen chores, it was granted an hour for them to relax at the common room, Dominique always present and playing, causing it to be an unstoppable cycle of mental exhaustation. At this time, instead of going to the common room with the others, Lana stayed in the kitchen along with Mary Eunice, both discretely closing the door in order to "clean" it, having one hour for each other, to talk, to confess their love, and make plans for the future. 

"I miss you" Lana whispered, one of her hands caressing Mary's pink cheek while the other rested on her waist, not necessarily pulling her closer but rather just feeling the other's heat.

"I miss you too, Lana" Mary Eunice whispered back, a hint of shyness tinting her voice. The fact that she, a Nun, was lying and committing so many sins never failed to be uneasy, but it was certainly worth it, for God had put Lana Winters in her way. "This is dangerous... we have to be careful"

"I don't care" Lana let her thumb trace along the Nun's pale cheek. "I'm not scared of Sister Jude" She added. It was not necessarily a lie, but it was not entirely true, either. "I like you, Mary Eunice"

"I like you too, Lana..." Mary whispered, timidly leaning in to place a modest kiss on the other woman's lips, hands gently resting on Lana's waist as all she could think about were silent prayers for them to be safe.  


	33. How It All Bloomed - Pt.1 (Rally).

Ally could never had imagined; It was unsual, you see, to fall for you son's school teacher. When Ozymandias came home with a letter from school, the woman didn't quite get what was happening. 

_Dear Allyson Mayfair,_

_We'd like to discuss your son's situation in our school next year; We're creating a program for advanced young minds and we think Ozymandias would be perfect to join it._

_Our school board will be doing a meeting to explain it's purpose and politics on November 20th, and we'd really appreciate it if you could come._

_Atenciously, your principal._

After going to the meeting and deciding it was just another form of pressuring her son's mind, Ally decided to keep him at the regular program; The poor kid had gone through enough things for a lifetime, after all, and the last thing he needed right now was someone pushing him to "his fully potential and beyond", like the principal had said. With this decidion made, another letter came.

_Dear Allyson Mayfair,_

_Due to our new Avenced Program, next year we'll be having a few changes on our school professors; We'll be hiring new ones to supply the amount of classes we'll be teaching, they being just as qualified as ours already existing ones._

_This note is only for clarifying purposes._

_Atenciously, your principal._

 

The new school year arrived, and with it, the new divisions of classes and teachers; Ally started getting concerned for her son's mental well being, explaining to him a million times that no program was better than the other, and that no one should make him feel bad for not joining the new one. Fortunately, Ozymandias had a heart of gold, and none of the teasings that happened bothered him, instead for one particular class: English - With the new teacher, Miss Stevens. Receiving a call from school, Allyson's brows furrowed when she heard the voice on the other side of the line; Instead of the usual masculine one, a sweet, feminine voice spoke to her now.

"Miss Mayfair?" The sweet voice asked.

"Yes?" Ally answered as she frowned, wondering who could it be.

"This is Miss Stevens, Ozymandias' new English teacher,"

It all made sense; Ally had been receiving notes from school talking about how concerned they were with Ozy's attitude during English class, and the brunette herself had realized how on Wednesdays and Fridays the boy seemed to be always a bit upset before and after school. 

"I'm calling because I think it'd be nice if we could schedule a meeting to talk about his situation during my classes"

The brunette's brows furrowed again - This time, with concern; Oz had never had any problems in school before, but again, who could blame him for it now? He had just lost a mother, and the situations he had experienced were nothing normal for a 11 year old kid. "Sure... when would be best for you?"

"How does tomorrow at 6 P.M. sounds?"

"It's perfect, thank you so much, Miss Stevens"

"Thank you, Allyson"

The phone hung up and Ally found herself curious; What had been going on with Ozy?  _How did Miss Stevens looked like?_

The days passed and the encounters between the two women started getting more and more frequent; Ozymandias had been being bullied during Miss Steven's classes, and it caused his grades to drop - something unusual for the boy. Ally and Rachel had agreed on meeting every week to discuss his behavior and situation during classes; Perhaps every week was a bit too much, but had they been a little more perspective of their feelings, they'd have realized what was really going on underneath all the ethic skin.

Two months passed, and the encounters continued going on; Oz had been seeing a therapist and the boy who had been bullying him had been asked to stop - The school talked with his parents, explaining the situation. Turns out the boy had problems at home, and just needed a little of validation; Ozymandias' grades had gotten normal once again, but the encounters between the two women didn't stop. At the first month, Rachel wouldn't mind being called Miss Stevens by Ally, but as she realized some weird feelings, the title became weird - It put a boundary between the two, and it just didn't feel right. Not with the brunette.

"I would prefer you to call me Rachel, if that's alright" The blonde said softly, the books above her lap as she stared at the other woman in front of her; Both were on their usual week meeting, sat on school chairs. It was a lie, you see; Rachel would never allow a parent or a student to call her by her first name - But again, the title didn't feel right with Allyson. 

"Of course" The brunette smiled, a stray of brown hair peing pulled behind her ear. "I'd prefer you to call me Ally, then" Another smile, this one followed by a chuckle. "Allyson is too formal"

It was a weird conversation, a weird way to break the ice - But it worked. It worked pretty well, actually. Another month passed by, and the encounters were still going on; Every Friday, at 6 P.M.. The conversations between the two, however, had changed. What was before a whole 60 minutes talking about Ozy had turned into 50, 45, 30... and quickly, it turned to 5, 0; The subject of the conversation had changed. Now it was about them, something personal, getting to know each other; It was not normal, but it was also something subconscious, a subtle change, something both of them didn't notice. 

"Why did you move here?" Ally asked, the usual sweet tone present in her voice, curious brown eyes staring at blue ones; Rachel had began to dress different - Her flannels and jeans had turned into shirts and skirts, the before sneakers turned into simple heels. Allyson didn't mind. 

"After my mom died I fell into a deep depression... I guess I needed to change airs, change the people and the things I was used to" Rachel explained; She had noticed it, too - How Ally had changed her usual sneakers and big coats to high-waisted jeans and crop-top sweaters, completed by boots. She didn't mind, either.

"I'm so sorry" The brunette let her hand rest on top of the blonde's bare knee - It was an usual thing for her, to offer comfort with small, tender touches. However, this time, the touch was different; The warmth that radiated from the pale skin bellow her fingertips seemed to melt her skin. Blue eyes were glued on her hand, Rachel's lip caught between her pearl teeth; It was tempting. 

"It's alright" Blue eyes went up to brown ones, her pale hand going over Ally's, caressing it softly, tenderly; It felt good. 

That night, at home, the blonde caught herself turning in bed; Her mind was all over the place, weird thoughts about the brunette kept passing through her mind. _What is going on?_

It was a rough, sleepless night for Rachel; She thought and thought, trying to figure out what had been going on. Allyson was nice, nicer than anyone had been in years, and she had this thing of truly caring about things, a different way than other people; Ally was different. She meant different.

Another month passed by, the encounters never going away; Rachel had been the first person Ally had trusted to tell her the story of the Cult, the story of Ivy - What had really happened to Ivy. Different than other people, the blonde had no trouble understanding things; Ivy had tried killing the brunette, had tried taking their son away, had teared the family apart, broken Ally in a way that, perhaps, could never be fixed again. 

"I understand" Rachel said softly, trying to comfort the crying brunette in front of her, hands taking the other woman's, caressing it; The small touches had become normal, usual between the two - It was their way to show they cared. And, with the simple understanding words, Ally started to understand things, to understand why they had been seeing each other for nearly 5 months now, even if Ozy was already okay.

Another week passed by, and as usual, Friday arrived; 6 P.M., the same room, the same two women talking; This time, however, the blonde didn't carry her usual aura. She had red, puffy eyes, and the words were barely leaving her mouth. It was one of these days, these days that Rachel missed her mother, these days that she felt alone, unwanted, worthless. 

"Why don't we go out? We could go to my place, your place, a bar... anywhere, I'm not leaving you alone like that" The brunette said softly, causing the teary woman to open a soft, sweet smile. "Ozy is out to a friend's house, so I have the whole night free"

"Are you sure that's how you want to spend your free Friday night?" The blonde chuckled softly, sadly. "With your son's, crying mess teacher?"

"C'mon, Rachel, you know damn well that you're my friend by now" Allyson chuckled as well, getting up from the chair and offering a hand to the blonde; That night was special, unusual. Both had gone to Rachel's house, spending the night together, talking, occasionally sipping on the red wine both had stopped to buy; The blonde had offered Allyson a pair of more comfortable clothes, and the brunette didn't think twice when accepting it, putting on the pair of pajama pants and the huge jumper, laughing at herself, a joke or two being made. That night, both had fallen asleep on the couch, a random movie on the tv, the bottle now empty, more laughs than tears being shared; Rachel understood, and so did Allyson, what was starting to blossom between the two.

The next Saturday was unusual, just like the whole week; They didn't spend the week waiting for Friday to talk to each other - Instead, the blonde decided to message the older woman.  _I deserve to give a shot to my happiness._

_R: Hey, it's Rachel._

_A: Oh hey there! Is everything alright? Are you feeling any better?_

_R: I am, thank you so much for Friday night... I was really needing it._

_A: Of course! Glad to hear it._

_R: Thank you, that's very sweet... So, I was wondering, would you like to grab lunch on Wednesday? I have the morning free of classes and I was thinking it could be nice?_

_A: I'd love to! I'll pick you up at 11:30!_

_R: Alright, see you then! xo_

_A: See you! xx_

Wednesday soon arrived, and Ally found herself nervous while she drove; Ozymandias had classes on the mornings and afternoons on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so the day Rachel had chosen just couldn't have been better. Turning on the street of the younger woman's house, Allyson bit her lip.  _Is it supposed to be a date?_ As soon as the brunette parked in front of the building, Rachel got off of it; The usual smile was present once again, and it caused the brunette's stomach to tighten a little, in a way she didn't feel since she had first met Ivy.  _She's incredibly gorgeous._

"Hey" The blonde smiled softly as she entered the car, the pile of books still on her hands, cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey there, let me help you with those" Allyson took the books and carefully placed them on the backseat, soon turning to the other woman again. 

"Thank you so much" Rachel grinned sweetly, her hands pulling her hair out of her face, fixing it.  _I probably look like a mess._ "I'm sorry for dropping this invitation out of nowhere... I just, I guess I needed a-"

"Rachel" Allyson cut her off sweetly, a hand caressing the blonde's, both now resting on Rachel's knee. "I was really happy that you invited me, it's alright" 

The blonde nodded, and so they followed to the restaurant; Both talked the whole way, sweet nothings being shared, glances being stolen, laughs being shared. Touches, touches were longed for, desired for, but still not exchanged. Not until next Friday, not until their next meeting.

Friday arrived fast, both women now understanding their feelings better, their needs better; The meeting started as usual - The same class, the same two chairs in front of each other, the same feet barely brushing. This time, however, the blonde let her foot brush softly on Ally's, the brunette staring down and up again, smiling shyly as she brushed her own on Rachel's.

"It was nice having lunch with you this week" The brunette started, the pressure between the two being as thick as a wall. "Ozy is going to a sleepover tomorrow night, what do you think about going out again?" 

"I'd love to" Rachel smiled, her foot never stopping.  _Is it a date?_ "Where are we going?"

"There's this nice restaurant near my place, we could go there, have a great meal, talk..." Ally's foot didn't stop moving either, the clues now being given, cards leaning on the table. 

"That's nice, yes" The blonde offered another smile, blue eyes falling down to their touching feet, a lip being bitten once again, sight meeting chocolate hues right after. 

"Good" Ally said sweetly, a hint of excitement being heard in her tone. "I'll come pick you up at 8, is that alright?"

"Perfect" Rachel's chest was starting to fill with the cliché butterflies, a flip or two being given.

"Perfect" Allyson repeated, another sweet smile being given. "Would you like a ride home? Today, I mean" A shy chuckle, the embarrassment of having already slightly burning cheeks.

"That'd be awesome, yes" The blonde chuckled as well.  _She's adorable._

After collecting their things, both women were now at the car, Ally driving to the blonde's place, glances here and there, arms brushing too; The car soon parked, and the brunette smiled to Rachel, not wanting to say goodbye, but excited to the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ally remembered, more to herself than to anyone else, a soft smile on her lips. 

"Yes" Rachel nodded sweetly, starting to unbuckle herself up; She stoped in her seat, staring at brown eyes; The streets were already dark, and the moonlight caused shinny brown eyes to shine even more. The blonde felt like she could get lost on chocolate oceans, her breath getting heavy all of a sudden; A soft hand touched hers, causing the whole trance to be broken. Blue eyes stared down to Ally's hand on top of hers, the skin to skin feeling just right; Rachel's sight went up once again, a soft smile, faces closer, her free hand brushing a stray of Ally's hair away from her face, cupping her cheek, lips colliding, both melting at the longed contact - Their lips were soft against each other, tongues seemed to dance on the same rhythm, hands caressing each other. The touch was broken when air became a necessity, both panting softly, faces still close, hands still touching each other, a soft smile being settled on both faces. "I'll see you tomorrow" The blonde repeated, gently pulling apart, smiling to the brunette as she got off of the car. 

Allyson watched as Rachel got inside the building, a silly, soft smile on her lips, the thoughts of tomorrow in mind. 


	34. How It All Bloomed - Pt.2 (Rally).

The night was hard; Not only for Allyson, but also for Rachel. It was a mess of butterflies and silly, subconscious smiles; Ozy didn't notice, being too caught up in his video game to do so.

The next day passed by slowly, dragging itself; Rachel tried grading some tests, but brown eyes were the only thing crowding her mind. They had shared a kiss, stories with each other. The blonde knew she was falling, and she could only hope Allyson was falling, too. It was no different for Ally, who tried to keep herself focused on the movie she had been watching all afternoon with Ozymandias.

"Mommy?" The boy asked as he eyed his mother, seeing the woman chewing on her bottom lip, not blinking her eyes as she stared at the screen in front of them. "Mom?" He asked again, not having any answer on the first time.

The second call caused Allyson to blink quickly before smiling to the boy, not realizing how distracted she had been - Distracted since the other night. "Yes, honey?"

"Can you drop me at Chris' earlier? He just got this new game for his birthday" Ozy asked, tiny hands holding his phone.

"Is it something too violent?" The brunette asked worriedly, knowing better than to allow her son to play something not appropriated for his age.

"It has some guns but that's all" Ozymandias explained, causing Ally to sigh softly as she nodded.

"Alright, but don't forget this is just a game, not real life" She remembered firmly, softly.

"I know" The boy smiled before getting up to get ready.

The brunette smiled to the boy before grabbing her own phone; She bit her lip, wondering if she should or shouldn't text Rachel.  _How bad can it be?_

_A: Oz is getting ready to go to a friend's house. Dinner still up?_

_R: Of course! I'll see you at 8, right?_

_A: Yes, I'll be there right on time._

_R: Okay, I can't wait!_

_A: Me neither!_

The last messaged Rachel sent caused her to chew on her bottom lip;  _Am I being too much?_ It had been ages since the blonde had been on a date, and she could hardly contain herself and the, once again, cliché butterflies in her stomach. Fooling around the house, the blonde tried to find something to pass the time; Correcting tests or preparing lessons were no use - She just couldn't focus on them. So instead, she just went and tried taking a relaxing warm shower, knowing that, by the time she got out, she'd have to start getting ready; A lot of dresses were going to be tried on. The blonde had never been great on choosing things, let alone choosing outfits for dates - Specially for one she had been longing for for so long.

Allyson was no different; She had dropped Ozy at his friend, and was now back at home staring at her closet. Nothing seemed right. But she had to pick up something, and after long 30 minutes of putting clothes on and taking them off, Ally had finally managed to do so.

It was not that easy for Rachel though, who was now putting the last dress she had on her closet, sighing as she zipped it up; Blue eyes stared at herself on the mirror, letting out a small sigh mixed with a smile.  _You should have been the first on to have tried on._

After almost two hours of make up brushes and hair curlers, both women were now ready, Allyson gathering her things and stuffing inside her purse, running to the car right after; She had 15 minutes to get into the other woman's house, impacient fingers tapping on the steering wheel, a nude colored lip struggling not to be chewed. The drive seemed to last forever, red lights that used to last seconds now lasting what seemed to be an hour; Finally, Ally parked in front of the now so familiar building, a deep breath being taken, hands taking the phone once again.

_A: I'm here._

_R: Coming out in a second!_

The blonde took a deep breath as she stuffed her phone inside her tiny, silver purse, hands tapping blonde wavy hair as blue eyes checked herself on the mirror for the 100th time this night; After deciding everything was okay, Rachel took her coat and started walking outside of the building, heart skipping a beat as she saw the car she had began to recognize so well. Taking soft steps, the younger woman got inside the car, smiling somewhat shyly to Ally.

"Hi" Rachel said softly, sight laying on the other woman, realizing how gorgeous she looked, how breathtaking she could always be.

"Hey" Allyson offered a smile back, her thoughts not being much different than the other woman's, brown eyes shinning as they watched usually pink lips now in a darker shade of red curl up to a smile. "You look gorgeous" She said softly, shyly.

"Thank you" The blonde's smile grew bigger, cheeks getting almost as red as her lips. "So do you... as always"

The brunette shook her head, chuckling as she did so, finally turning her sight back to the road, starting the car. "That'd be you... should we get going?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded, the smile still settled on her face as the car started moving; She wanted to touch Ally's hand, brush a finger on hers - Her sight kept glued on them, longing for the soft touch once again. But nothing happened, not in the car, not now; Touches would be shared, perhaps later, perhaps before imagined.

As both arrived the restaurant, soon they were sitting on one of the tables, small talk being shared, a bottle of wine being ordered; Allyson didn't want to drink much, and neither did Rachel - Both knew better than to let their nervousness speak towards the alcohol, specially in this situation. The food arrived, and the small talk continued - Past, family, friends, school, Ozy, feelings. Feelings... The talk both women had been wanting to have, but not daring to talk about.

"I'm really glad we're doing it" Rachel smiled, a bite of food here and there.

"Me too" Ally nodded, grinning sweetly; It was supposed to be weird, wasn't it? To be in a restaurant with a woman that was not her formal wife; But it wasn't. If anything, it was pleasing, sweet, freeing. "I'm glad there's a 'we' now" She added.

"Me too" Rachel's smile grew bigger, one hand playing with the fork while the other rested nervously on the table. "It's been so long since I... you know" She chuckled, afraid of being taking a step that was too forward; If she only said it, though, she'd realize it was certainly not too forward for Allyson.

"What?" The brunette chuckled back. "Been in a date?" She asked. A pause. "Liked someone?"

"Both" Rachel confessed softly, eyes falling down to the table, cheeks blushing once again. She hated how pale she was, it always caused her face to get as red as a tomato in whatever situation she was.

"Well..." Ally smiled to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip, finding the woman in front of her absolutely adorable with her pink cheeks; Hesitantly, she let her free hand rest next to the blonde's, wanting to give her a clue. "Me too"

The clue was gladly taken by Rachel, who let her fingers brush on Allyson's, shivering a little at the small contact. "So I'm not the only one who's nervous?" She said softly, blue eyes meeting brown ones again, realizing Ally was still chewing on her bottom lip.  _She's definitely_   _nervous._ The thought caused the corners of the younger woman's lips to go up a little.

"Not at all" The brunette chuckled softly, her fingers dancing along with Rachel's, eventually lacing them together; Brown eyes fell down to their intertwined fingers, finding them incredibly perfect, fitting just as well - It had been some time since something felt so right in her life. "In fact, I always get a bit nervous around you"

The blonde smiled sweetly, lovingly as the words hit her, the cliché butterflies and shaky legs appearing once again.

The sweet, soft talk continued until both had finished eating; Smiles and chuckles had been exchanged, light touches too. A ride had been offered to Rachel, as usual, and the woman was certainly not one to deny it, finding that she wanted to spend as much time with the other woman as she could.

"Tonight was very lovely" Rachel smiled to Allyson, the car stopping on the driveway once again. 

"It was" Ally nodded, pulling a stray of her hair behind her ear.

Rachel nodded as she kept smiling softly, trying to find a way of spending more time with Allyson; She didn't want to go home, for their night to end. A walk at the park? That was too dangerous at 11:00 P.M.; A drink? They had just eaten, and Ally was driving; Spend the night? This one was absolutely tempting, but the blonde didn't want to cross any lines - Even if she was dying to spend more time with the older woman, to touch Allyson, to feel her lips on hers once again.

The brunette's head was not much different; Her eyes kept falling down to now faded red lips, blue eyes being more intimidating than never - More lovingly, too, and also sweeter, prettier, perfect.

"I guess... that's it?" Rachel asked softly, her voice coming almost like she was scared, hesitant, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I guess..." Allyson bit her lip, a stray of brown hair being pulled behind her ear _. Kiss me... please_.

Rachel took a deep breath, her eyes falling down to nude lips, expectant blue eyes staring at brown ones; She started unbuckling herself slowly, seeming like she wanted Ally to do something, to hold her arm,to kiss her. After unbuckling herself, the blonde stopped in her seat, turning to the brunette, bitting her lip nervously. "I... I don't w-want to go" She whispered.

"I don't want you to go, either" Ally whispered back, her heart skipping a beat. "Is it... is it too e-early to spend the night?" She asked hesitantly, nervously; She had slept there before, yes, but now it was different - It had a new light.

"Is it too early for you?" Rachel asked softly, ocean eyes glued in chocolate ones.

"N-no" The brunette lightly shook her head.

"Neither for me" The younger woman's smile grew bigger, her hand softly brushing on Allyson's. "C'mon" She motioned for them to get out, already starting to gather her purse, opening the car door.

Ally nodded as she bit her lip, mind crowding with all the possibilities, with what the future held for them; Gently, she got out of the car as well, locking it and instantly taking Rachel's hand, that was now standing beside her, smiling sweetly. The blonde laced their fingers together before starting to guide them inside, passing through the building's door and entering the elevator; Blue eyes laid on the other woman once again, instantly meeting with chocolate ones, faces inches apart. Before desire took over them, the door opened, and Rachel shyly guided them to her apartment door; Ally knew the door very well, even though she had been there only once - It had kept stamped on her mind, a current reminder of where she wished to be. Opening it and stepping aside, Rachel smiled sweetly to Allyson, who took the hint and stepped inside, never letting the other woman's hands go; As soon as both were inside, the younger woman closed and shut the door behind them, feeling her heart starting to beat even harder. Ally could feel herself in the same situation, legs getting like jelly.

"Have I told you how much I love your apartment?" The brunette asked softly, wanting to break the ice as she stepped inside, looking around; The same piles of books were still there, papers being all over the possible surfaces, the furniture being simple and classy - Just like Rachel.

"You haven't, but thank you so much" Rachel chuckled softly, already starting to kick her shoes off and placing her purse on the corner table.

Allyson couldn't help but smile sweetly over the blonde's actions; She herself was always so uptight, it amazed her how natural Rachel could always be, how simple it all was with her.   
Ally's smile didn't go as unseen by the blonde, who blushed softly.

"Sorry" The younger woman mumbled shyly. "My feet are killing me"

"Oh no, no no, it's okay" Ally quickly reassured, pulling a stray of brown hair behind her ear. "It just... it amazes me how natural things are with you" She confessed, the blush touching her cheeks as well, causing the blonde to giggle as she stared down.

"Thank you... I suppose" Rachel said softly, shyly.

"You're welcome" Allyson chuckled, starting to kick her shoes off as well.

Rachel found herself nervous, incredibly nervous; She wanted to kiss the other woman, to feel the delicious, plump lips once again against her own, but, at the same time, she didn't want to overstep any lines - She knew how Allyson was, how caring and sweet she could be, and scaring her with hungry motions was certainly not the answer. Bitting her lower lip, the blonde eyed Ally's dress, just then realizing how beautiful the piece was, how well the colors matched, how well it fit the other woman. "Would you like some wine?"

"Oh no, thank you so much" The brunette smiled, her bare feet touching the ground and the awesome relieving feeling spreading through her body. "I think I've had enough for tonight" She smiled softly, hoping to not be sounding rude.

The younger woman cursed herself internally, nodding as she did so. "Right... sorry"

"Hey, it's alright" Ally said softly, brows furrowing a little.  _She's definitely nervous._ "I really appreciate the offer, I'm just a little old school when it comes to that... I guess I don't enjoy being drunk anymore" A chuckle; After the whole thing with Ivy, Allyson still didn't feel comfortable enough to lose her senses - Not again.

"That's okay, I totally get it" The blonde offered a sweet smile. "I... I really wasn't trying to get you drunk" Rachel let out a small laugh; Things had gotten weird now that they were alone.

"I know, I know, I didn't actually mean... that" Allyson reassured quickly, cheeks blushing once again. "I guess I'm a little nervous" She confessed.

"Me too" The blonde bit her lip. "Um... couch?"

"Sure" Ally nodded, smiling as she walked to it, sitting right next to the armpit, Rachel sitting beside the other woman - Not too close, not too far. The older woman stared down at their hands; They were close, but not close enough. Hesitantly, she brushed her own against the blonde's, smiling softly at her. "Can I?"

"Yes, please" Rachel smiled back, softly intertwining their fingers together, caressing the other woman's skin with her thum. I felt nice. "I like to hold your hand" She said softly.

"I like it too" Allyson smiled. "It feels... right" She added, shyly, brown eyes struggling to remain in blue ones.

"It does" Rachel nodded, lightly squeezing Ally's hand; Hesitantly, nervously, she let her free hand go up to caress Allyson's cheek, softly pulling a stray of brunette hair behind her ear, causing the older woman to feel her whole body shivering. Ocean eyes fell down to nude colored lips, desire taking over once again.

"Kiss me..." Ally whispered, her own body engulfing with need; Without waiting any second, pink lips were pressed against her own, the touch both had been dreaming to have again finally happening. The brunette let her free hand go to Rachel's waist, gently caressing it, subconsciously pulling her closer; Rachel knew, and so did Allyson, that now their lives would be much more colorful, happy like it hasn't been for a long time.


	35. How Do I Know I Can Trust You? (Hotgomery).

Tears and more tears kept falling from Nora's eyes; Puffy, red blue hues contrasting with pale skin, a stuffy nose and even redder lips completing the look. The ghost had just confessed her feelings for Billie Dean after months and months of thinking about her "Situation"; Was it true that Nora herself was truly in love for the first time? And how could it be love for a woman?

The blonde managed to find books on the old box in the basement, trying to understand and read the most that she could about her possible sexuality - Not to mention the talks she had with Billie, which would always end up in some weird tension between the two; After hours, days, weeks, months of reading and unstoppable thinking, she had finally accepted that it was okay, that it was normal and that there was nothing wrong with being in love for someone of the same sex. But, even if this problem solved, a hundred more were still present; Nora was dead, Billie was not. Nora was stuck inside the house, Billie was not. Nora was in love, what if Billie was not? The ghost's insides never failed to shiver with that question. Billie Dean had been the only person who had cared enough to stay with Nora in centuries, did the ghost have the luxury to risk loosing her? But... could she keep lying?

It was now a Friday night, and both women were having their usual glass of wine on the sofa, talking about sweet nothings - an unsual friendship -, thanking the Gods that the living room was not crowded with other souls; Lately, the basement had been their favorite spot, due to the large amount of energy present in there.

Between talks and sips, Nora felt Billie Dean slipping closer to her, and pink, plump lips being pressed against her own; Tongues dancing together, hands touching each other, lips brushing against one another softly, sweetly, tenderly, and an occasional "I'm in love with you" being murmured between a hot, sweet mess. Those simple words were enough to engulf a chaos around the two.

"W-we can't be together!" Nora exclaimed as her tears kept coming strongly, body shaking as she walked from one side to the other, a bittersweet feeling on her chest. 

"Why not?!" Billie exclaimed back, stepping forward and capturing the ghost's shaky, cold hands on her own, caressing it, trying to calm her down. "I'm in love with you too!"

"Y-you'll leave m-me..." Nora whispered brokenly. "I can't l-leave it here...y-you can't be m-mine"

"I don't care" Billie said softly, her heart aching with the ghost's state. "You are the one for me, and I wouldn't want anything else, or be anywhere else without you"

Nora's heart filled with an unfamiliar warmth; A shadow of a smile dared to make it's way to her lips, soon disappearing as more fears clouded her mind. "H-how...  **How do I k-know I can t-trust you**?" The ghost whispered, blue eyes falling down.

"Nora..." Billie Dean stepped closer, one of her hands leaving the other woman's and going up to her cheek, caressing it tenderly, causing ocean, teary hues to stare up at slightly teary brown ones. "I'll do everything I can to make you do so"


	36. Oops (Foxxay).

It was a Wednesday afternoon and, as always, Cordelia was at her office working on tons of papers; The Supreme took a deep breath as she moved to the next pile on her wooden desk, brows furrowing as she read Zoe's name. Being an old student, Zoe's file shouldn't be with the new girls ones; Cordelia let out a sigh as she got up to check on the stored files, fingertips brushing against the papers, eventually coming across Misty's. The Headmistress bit her lip, taking the Cajun's file and opening it slowly, smiling at the picture of the disheveled younger woman. For months now, Cordelia had been suppressing her feelings towards Misty; The Swamp Witch caused her heart to skip a beat every time she smiled, the beloved blue eyes the Headmistress loved to stare so much always had that special shine Cordelia had never seen before. Passing her fingertips gently against the Cajun's picture the Headmistress closed the file, placing it back on it's place and going back to search Zoe's; Cordelia furrowed her brows once again as she realized the girl's file was missing, closing the drawer and heading to Zoe and Kyle's bedroom. Softly, she knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds and etering the room as she got no answer; Brown eyes opened wide at the view in front of her. There she was, the Swamp Witch Cordelia couldn't take off of her mind, bending forward in only her lilac bra and panties, searching for something inside of Kyle's dresser.

"M-Misty?" Cordelia called, her breath stuck inside her throat.

"Oh!" The Cajun felt herself jumping, her cheeks blushing fiercely as she stared into beloved brown eyes. "M-Miss Cordelia..."

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't know y-you were here... n-naked"

"I-It's okay" Misty smiled softly, cheeks burning even more. "I was just tryin' some of Kyle's clothes on... his sweaters are large an' comfy" The curled blonde said shyly.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at how cute the younger witch looked; Of course, not staring at Misty's body was no easy task, but not staring at the Cajun's flushed cheeks and shy smile was way harder. "It's okay" She said softly. "We can buy you some sweaters if you'd like"

"Oh, Cordelia..." Misty smiled sweetly. "That's so sweet but ya really don't have ta"

"C'mon, it's okay... and I bet you'll look even cuter than you already look" The Headmistress cursed herself interanlly when she realized the words that had just left her mouth; She felt so comfortable with the Swamp Witch that it was really easy to just let her thoughts speak. "I, I should probably let you get dressed... I'll go back to my office, just ask Zoe to go talk to me when you see her, please"

The Cajun felt her heart skipping a beat with Cordelia's words; Before the older woman could reach the door knob, Misty pulled her gently by the hand, causing both to be face to face now. "Wait" The Swamp Witch whispered, her hand still holding Cordelia's. "I think ya're cute too" She said shyly.

The Supreme felt her stomach doing flips as her cheeks went to an incredibly shade of red; She smiled shyly, her eyes never leaving blue ones. "Y-you do?"

"Yes" Misty nodded softly. "Always have"

Cordelia blushed even more at Misty's words; With a shaky hand, she managed to intertwine their fingers, praying for the Cajun not to pull apart. Misty smiled at the small gesture, her heart almost flying away of her chest as her mind went blank; She was so in love with the Headmistress it was almost surreal, and in her mind Cordelia could never see her like that, yet there she was, standing inches away from the Supreme with their fingers intertwined. Slowly, Misty let her free hand rest on Cordelia's waist, hesitantly pulling her closer; The Cajun felt a soft hand tangling in her hair, and smiled shyly, her gaze never leaving chocolate eyes.

"C-Can I k-kiss you?" Cordelia asked, almost in a whisper.

"Please" The Cajun whispered back and without waisting any other second she connected their lips together, sighing as she finally felt the soft, pink lips she had been desiring for so long; The kiss was soft, passionate, both pulled apart with a smile, foreheads still touching.

"I'm in love with you" The Headmistress whispered shyly, hands still caressing blonde curls.

"Me too, Delia"

Cordelia giggled at the nickname before kissing her favorite witch again; From now on, both knew their lives would be full of smiles, sweeter than it has ever been.


	37. I Think I'm Falling In Love With You (Rally).

Rachel couldn't have expected what was going to happen that afternoon; When receiving a call from Ally - Or best saying, Ozzymandias' mother, as she forced herself to remember the woman as - it didn't even cross her mind that the talk they were going to have would have nothing to do with the young boy. 

Walking into Ally's street, the blonde could feel her stomach turning; It was wrong to feel the way she felt for a student's parent, but she just couldn't deny it. Or forget the way brunette locks contrasted lovingly with pale, freckled skin and rosy lips. Taking a deep breath, Rachel rang on the big house's bell, the hand that was not holding a pile of books passing through her hair and flanel shirt right after, trying to straight it up a little. 

"Hey there, Miss Stevens" Ally opened the door, flashing the younger woman a sweet smile, heart already skipping a beat.  _She's my son's teacher, it shouldn't be happening._

"Hello, Ally" Rachel smiled back, her free hand reaching out for the brunette's, shaking it softly. "Please, just call me Rachel, Miss Stevens is weird outside of school" She chuckled softly, hoping not to be coming as rude. In fact, she enjoyed being called like that for her student's parents, but Ally was different. Ally felt different.

"Oh, sure" The brunette nodded, letting out a small nervous chuckle as well. "Let me help you with those books"

"It's okay, you don't have to-" The blonde handed the books anyways, not wanting to miss the small chance. "Thank you so much"

"Of course! C'mon in" Allyson stepped aside, motioning for Rachel to enter the house, closing the door right after she did so.

Blue eyes scanned the room, a soft smile appearing on the blonde's lips as they did so; The house was a hundred percent Ally-ish. Classy, but sweet and comfortable. "I really like your place" She commented softly.

"Thank you, Rachel" Ally said sweetly, walking over to the couch and placing the heavy books on the coffee table. "Please, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?"

The younger woman made her way to the couch as well, sitting on the right side of it, her bag being placed on the floor; She smiled once again as her eyes laid on a small picture of Ally and Ozzy - The woman hugged him tightly as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. At the question, her gaze went back to brown eyes. "I'm okay, thank you so much" 

"It's my pleasure" The brunette sat down on the couch across the table, right in front of Rachel; Her toes started tapping on her shoes, nervousness clouding her.

"So, what's going on with Ozzy?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I'm assuming that's why you called?"

At the question, Ally's insides started to swirl;  _There's nothing with Ozzy, I just wanted to see you alone._ The brunette bit her lip at the thought, eyes falling down to fingers that were now playing with themselves. "Ozzy is fine" She said softly, not daring to stare up.

Blonde brows furrowed as Rachel heard the answer; If it was not because of Oz, then why was she there? She was not complaining at all, though. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed that it was something about him..."

"It's alright" Brown eyes looked back up to blue ones, seeing the woman in front of her was just as nervous as herself; The blonde was playing with the losen sleeve of her flanel, feet tapping on the floor. "I just... I know this is wrong..." Allyson started, taking a deep breath as her eyes fell back down. " **I think I'm falling in love with you** "

At the simple, huge words, Rachel felt her heart skipping a beat; She smiled brightly, blue eyes shinning as she reached for the brunette's hands, caressing them. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too".


	38. Falling (Foxxay).

_Is it good enough?_ Cordelia thought as she stared at herself on the mirror, adjusting the baby-blue dress on her body.  _The restaurant seems fancy so I guess it should do._

The Headmistress was going out on her 3rd date of the month, another man she had met some time ago, just like the other ones; After weeks and more weeks of self-work, Cordelia had accepted that she needed to at least give a shot to love again - She couldn't live the rest of her life on the shadows of her broken heart. What she didn't know, though, was that the love she was looking for was somewhere else rather than in all these men. Perhaps if she had been just a little more open-minded she'd have understood what her heart had been aching for; The sudden speed her heartbeat gained every time she was near a certain Swamp Witch, the sudden dry throat, sweaty palms... Cordelia had never stopped to think about those.

It was now another Friday night and, just like the other 2 past weeks, the Headmistress was getting ready for another date; Glancing at the clock on the wall, Cordelia gasped as she realized that somewhere between doing her make up and blow-drying her hair she had lost track of time. Taking her purse from the bed, the Supreme made her way downstairs in a hurry, not quite realizing Misty Day walking through the living room with a bagel in a hand and a book in the other, nose buried in it as she chewed the beloved piece of food. Storming toward the door, Cordelia bumped straight into the Swamp Witch, who let out a small 'yelp' as her body jerked forward, nearly chocking at the food inside her mouth.

"Oh, God!" Cordelia exclaimed, cheeks as red as a tomato. "Misty, I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry!" She quickly explained, not wanting the other witch to missunderstand things - Not that she thought Misty Day would but, then again, had she been a little more self aware she would have realized what all those too thoughtful and rushed words actually were.

"No worries, Miss Cordelia" The Swamp Witch said, offering the Headmistress a sweet smile as the last piece of her bagel was now being chewed. "Ya look beautiful" She added, an afterthought at the mere second of silence.  _She always looks so damn gorgeous._

"Oh, thank you" Cordelia smiled, a hint of shyness tinting her voice. "So do you"  _Even if you are in your usual clothes, you still look breathtaking._

Letting out a small chuckle, Misty Day shook her head. "Thank ya... goin' out again?"

"Yeah..." Brown eyes stared down, as if she was ashamed, even sad for what she was doing.  _Why do I feel like that? It was supposed to be fun, interesting... I should be excited._

"Well, have fun" The Swamp Witch offered another smile before following up to her room, lip between her teeth as she popped down in bed, sighing softly; Her chest was heavy, wondering why Cordelia needed to go out to have fun when Misty was right there, aching to give her all to the other woman, to make her smile and laugh.  _I'm not a man... Delia is lookin' for love, not for a friend._ Pulling her book aside, Misty laid down in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her shared bedroom; Zoe was a great person to share a room with.

"Hey Swampie," Madison stormed inside the room with a bottle of vodka in her hands. "Cordy is out, we have the house to ourselves, come down to a little private party" The girl smiled devilishly, turning around and leaving right after.

Taking a deep breath, Misty Day sat up in bed; She always hated how things went when Madison brought "booze", like she had learned from the movie star, but staying alone in her room thinking about Cordelia and all the mixed feelings would not help at all, so why not? At least she could laugh a little at how funny Queenie and Nan got when drunk. Making her way downstairs, Misty Day saw all the girls sitting down on the fuzzy carpet, the bottle of vodka between their circle, causing her brows to furrow. "Are we doin' a spell or somethin'?"

"No, we're playing a game" Madison smirked, petting the empty space on her side. "Come here"

Hesitantly, the Swamp Witch followed to the spot, sitting down and holding her shawl closer to herself. "Right..."

"It's called Truth or Dare, except we're only doing it with Truths" Queenie explained with a chuckle. "You're all pussies"

"Oh shut up" Madison rolled her eyes, causing Queenie to do the same as Zoe and Nan laughed to themselves.

With a confused look, Misty nodded. "Okay... an' why do we have alcohol?"

"Because that's the fun part" The movie star took the bottle and opened it, placing it on the center of their circle once again. "If you don't want to answer a question, you have to drink"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Misty held the shawl even closer to herself; She hated alcohol and how it made her feel, the girls knew that very well since the time they decided to take Misty out to her first party, Madison shoving drinks and more drinks on her. Softly, a hand landed on her skirt covered knee, causing Misty to look at the side and see Zoe's eyes on her. "You don't have to drink" The girl said with a soft smile. "Madison forgets not everyone enjoys being drunk"

"The game is the game" Madison crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she raised her eyebrows, the usual cocky attitude being back.

"Leave her alone" Nan sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking a huge sip from it. "Here, I'll drink for her"

Rolling her eyes, Madison sighed. "Fine" She said. "I'll start, my first question is for Zoe" The movie star flashed a devilish grin to the girl. "What's it like to fuck Kyle? Is it working properly down there?"

Misty felt her cheeks already tinting pink as she stared down, the other girls laughing as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about my sexual life with you" Zoe huffed, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip, causing Madison to roll her eyes once again.

"Fine. You're so not fun"Madison sighed. 

"Whatever" Zoe placed the bottle back at the center of their circle. "My turn... Nan, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever heard?"

"Oh, that's easy, Madison's thoughts about any living man's body" Nan laughed, everyone following her besides Misty Day, who just couldn't see the fun in what they were talking about. "Alright, Queenie, what's it like to kiss a girl?"

Misty's eyes went up as she heard the question; Chewing on her bottom lip, she waited anxiously for the answer.

"It's certainly better than kissing a boy" Queenie chuckled. "It's more passionate and way softer"

_I wonder how Delia's lips would feel against mine..._

"Fair enough" Nan nodded. "Your turn"

"Okay... Madison, what's it like to open the back door?" Queenie asked, all the girls bursting into laughs as the movie star rolled her eyes, the Swamp Witch's brows furrowing once again.  _The back door of the car?_

"It hurts at first, but after some practice it's really good" Madison smiled cynically.

"Gross..." Nan murmured.

"Blame on Queenie" The movie star answered back. "Misty, when are you going to finally ask Cordelia out?"

The blunt, unexpected question caused blue eyes to open wide, sight passing from one face to another, heart skipping a beat. "W-what are ya t-talkin' about?" Misty chuckled nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, it's pretty obvious that you're head over heels for Cordelia" Madison smirked cheekily.

"I'm w-what?" The Swamp Witch asked confused.

"That you have feelings for Cordelia" Nan explained.

"And the poor woman is oblivious as fuck, going out with all these men when she crearly has feelings for you, too" Queenie shook her head.

Zoe seemed to notice the way Misty's cheeks blushed and her sweaty hands played with one another, for then she stopped the girls. "Hey, leave Misty alone... you don't have to answer it, okay?" She offered a smile to the older witch, who quickly got up and stormed from the room, boots clicking on the floor and at the stairs.

"Oh, shit" Queenie covered her mouth to stop a chuckle, Nan bitting on her lip as Madison, as usual, rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic" The movie star sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking a large sip.

"I'll go talk to her" Zoe got up, quickly following upstairs and to her shared room with Misty Day; As she approached it, she could already hear the familiar Stevie Nicks playing. "Misty...?" The girl said softly, pushing the door open and finding her friend laying in bed, holding her alligator plush tightly as she stared at the ceiling; Zoe had seen the piece in a store weeks before Misty Day's birthday, and she knew that would be the perfect gift. "Misty..." Zoe said again, shutting the door and walking to the radio, turning the volume down. "Do you wanna talk?" She asked softly, sitting on the end of the bed now, beside Misty's feet. The Swamp Witch only shook her head, burying her nose into the plush as her eyes kept narrowed. Sighing, the girl chewed on her lip, thinking about a way to make Misty speak. "I won't tell anyone... If you like her, I won't tell anyone"

Lifting her eyes from the floor, Misty stared at brown ones, eyes not narrowed anymore. "Madison is an idiot..." She murmured, causing Zoe to blurt into laughs as she nodded.

"She can be... But, for the weirder that it sounds, she cares about you" The corners of Zoe's lips lifted a little. "We all do... Specially Cordelia"

Opening her eyes a little more, Misty sat up in bed, holding the alligator tightly on her lap. "What do ya mean?"

"Nan always tells us about things she listens... Cordelia seems to always be thinking about you" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Misty's cheeks blushed fiercely with the information, lips struggling not to form a silly smile as she bit them harshly, eyes cast downwards on her lap. "Really?" She managed to ask, voice coming sweeter, softer.

"Mhm..." Zoe nodded, smiling to the other witch. "You should talk to her"

"I might..." Misty murmured, hesitantly looking up at Zoe once again, offering a shy smile.

"Alright" The girl nodded. "I'll be downstairs with the girls... if you want to join us again, you'll be welcome, but at that point Madison is probably already a little drunk" She chuckled.

Face contorting with disgust, Misty shook her head. "I guess I'mma stay here... thank ya"

"Of course" Zoe got up and gave the older witch one last smile before getting off of the room, leaving Misty, her thoughts, and the Stevie Nicks playing on the background alone.

As the girl got downstairs, things were worse than she had imagined; The bottle was more than half empty and the other girls were laughing loudly with each other.

"Oh there she comes!" Madison exclaimed as she held the bottle up. "The babysitter!"

Walking past the movie star, Zoe walked closer to Nan and Queenie, who were laughing with each other but seemed to be in a better state than Madison. "How much have you guys drank?"

"Madison decided she'd try and see how much we could drink straight from the bottle" Nan explained. "Turns out she's pretty good at it" She chuckled drunkenly.

"Me and Nan drank about one third of what is gone from the bottle" Queenie said, Nan now starting to argue with Madison about some guy they had seen the other day. "Nan is a light weight, you know that"

"Clearly" Zoe sighed, wondering how on Earth would she explain it to Cordelia, specially when the Coven had a policy of no drinks allowed with no supervision; Not that Madison cared about this rule - Or any rule, for that matter.

"Do you guys think Cordy is going t-" The movie star didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as her sight moved to the front door, which was now cracking open.

The Supreme opened the door carefully not to make any sounds, afraid the girls would be already asleep, only to meet them all downstairs with huge eyes turned to her; Madison was holding the bottle close to herself while Nan stood next to her, Zoe and Queenie a little behind. Brown eyes scanned the scene as the door fell shut, holding the coral purse in one hand and the keys on another. "Where did you guys buy it?" She asked sternly.

"Oh Cordy, c'mon, give it a break" Madison shrugged off, turning around and popping down on the couch, bottle still in her hands.

"I'm not giving it a break, you are my responsability! And you, specially, were su--" The Headmistress couldn't finish her words before a drunken chuckle was left by the movie star, Nan giggling a little as Queenie and Zoe kept staring at Cordelia with huge eyes. Sighing, the Supreme placed the keys in her purse, straightening herself on her feet. "Where's Misty?"

"The she goes, told you" Nan chuckled, popping down at the couch as well, grabbing the bottle from the other girl's hand and taking a sip.

Cordelia's brows furrowed as she looked at Nan, who carried a smirk as she pulled the bottle away. "What-- What do you mean?"

"Alright now she's being way too oblivious..." Queenie murmured, causing Zoe to slap her on the arm.

The Headmistress turned to Zoe, brows still furrowed. "What is going on in here?"

Laughing, Madison shook her head, bending it back and resting at the couch, taking a deep breath. "You're so heedless of yourself, Cordy, it's even funny..." She mumbled.

Before things could get even more awkward, Zoe decided to change subjects. "Misty is upstairs, probably already asleep"

"She had a tantrum while we were playing" The movie star chuckled.

"What?!" Cordelia asked, knowing way too well how cruel Madison could be to people, specially to Misty Day, who was such a kind soul, way different than the girl's. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, I talked to her, it's just f--" Zoe tried speaking, but Madison cut her.

"She's probably touching herself" Madison laughed, causing Queenie to sigh as she walked to the couch.

"Alright I'm carrying you to bed" The girl said.

"Jesus..." The Headmistress murmured under her breath, cheeks tinting pink as her mind started to cloud with not very innocent thoughts. "Just go to sleep girls, we'll talk about it tomorrow, when you're all in condition to think properly"

Before Madison could say anything else, Queenie grabbed her and started taking her upstairs. "Come, Nan" She said, the girl struggling to mantain her balance as she followed after the two, the movie star murmuring some incomprehensive words.

Sighing, Cordelia massaged her tamples. "Stay" She said, seeing that Zoe was starting to follow after the others as well. "What happened?"

Bitting her lip, the girl looked at the Headmistress. "We were playing a stupid question game and Madison overpassed, as always"

Nodding, Cordelia bit her lip as well. _What could have gotten her so upset?_ "Is she alright?"

"Madison? Oh, she's fine, just drank too much" Zoe nodded.

"I meant... Misty" The Supreme felt her cheeks tinting pink once again.  _Damn it._

Smiling sweetly, Zoe nodded once again. "She's okay... but I think you should go talk to her... I'll go eat something"

Heartbeat already gaining some speed, Cordelia nodded; She took a silent deep breath as she started heading upstairs, pulling a stray of blonde hair behind her ear. Reaching the hallway, the Headmistress followed to Misty's and Zoe's bedroom, hearing some humming of Stevie Nicks coming from it; Smiling to herself, Cordelia knocked on the door. "Misty...?"

The Swamp Witch was laying in bed, hugging her alligator plush still when she heard the knock on the door; Being taken away from her thoughts, Misty smiled as she heard the beloved sweet voice, stomach twirling as she began to sit straight in bed. "Ya can enter, Miss Cordelia"

Opening the door, Cordelia offered a soft smile to the younger woman, shutting the door and walking to the bed, sitting next to Misty and placing her purse behind herself. "The girls told me Madison got you upset at the game..." She said softly.

Blue eyes fell down at the plush, cheeks blushing slightly. "Yeah..." She murmured.

Hesitantly, the Headmistress let her hand rest at Misty's knee, caressing it sweetly with her thumb.  _She's precious..._ "I'm here... if you want to talk about it"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Misty took a silent deep breath, the caress causing her stomach to do twirls and more twirls. "They were talkin' about ya..." Misty Day murmured once again. "An' about datin'... sort of..."

Tilting her head a little to the side, Cordelia's brows furrowed. "They were talking bad things about me, I suppose, and it... got you upset? Was that what happened?"  _That's so very sweet... I don't deserve her..._ The Headmistress' heart softened and twisted with the bittersweet thought, waiting nervously for an answer.

Teeth playing even more with the plump lip, Misty shook her head. "No... they were not talkin' bad stuff abou' ya... even though it would have made me upset, too" She chuckled softly, hesitantly staring up at brown eyes, seeing Cordelia letting out a small laugh as well, the hand on her knee softly squeezing it.  _She's an angel._

"So what did they tell that got you so upset?" Cordelia asked sweetly, thumb returning on tracing the unnoticed pattern on Misty's bare knee.

Fixing her sight behind Cordelia, Misty felt her heart skipping a beat; Her hands absently squeezed the alligator plush, pulling it closer to herself.  _Oh Lord... Miss Cordelia will never look at me again... I hope Nan ain't lyin'._ "Nan told us about, um, things she hears ya thinkin'... an' Queenie an' Madison were talkin' about how... oblivious ya are..." The Swamp Witch managed to say, almost murmuring as her cheeks blushed, ocean eyes struggling to remain up.

 _Oh no... no no no._ "Ob... oblivious?" Cordelia asked, brows furrowing once again.

Nodding, Misty stared down once again. "Y-yeah... about ya' feelings for, um, m-me... which I know," She laughed awkwardly, staring up once again. "It's crazy of them to think abou' it, I mean, ya' goin' out with men an' I'm... not a man so, like, it makes no sense an' I don't k--"

"Misty..." Cordelia murmured, voice somewhat broken, somewhat weak, heart beating too fast for her chest to try and understand it.  _She's terrified... and I am a mess. A blind mess._ The realization of what was going on inside her heart and head just couldn't have happened in a worst place, for the Headmistress was now teary and confused and even a little nauseated in front of the woman she had just realized she was in love with. "Is that what got you so upset? The prospect of me h-having feelings for you?"

The beloved now teary brown eyes caused Misty Day's heart to tighten itself; Shaking her head, the younger woman just wanted to clarify things. "No... not at all, Deli-- Miss Cordelia"  _How could it? How could bein' loved back make me sad?_ Before Cordelia even got a chance to answer, Misty decided to keep going. "Madison... asked me some things an' I... got scared"

Heart relaxing a little, Cordelia's brows furrowed even more as the hand on Misty's knee had now stopped completely. "Scared?" The question only received a nod, blue eyes falling back down to the plush between them; Licking her lips, Cordelia wondered if she should continue the subject, wanting so desperately to help but also so scared to overstep anything. _I want to help her... I love her._ "You can always tell me anything..."

"Can I ask ya anythin', too?" Misty's eyes went up to brown eyes again, and she felt like she was captivated by them; The dark sea Misty could never get tired of staring at, the only thing that mattered right now. As Cordelia nodded, Misty could see her eyes were different - Expectant, almost, and she licked her lips, breath getting stuck up in her throat. "Do ya have feelings for me?"

With eyes widening to the size of the moon, Cordelia felt her mind a mess of words and her body a mess of feelings; Her brain wanted to shout one big 'Yes! Yes I do! I love you!', while her body seemed to have colapsed in place and stiffened like a stone; So, doing the best that she could and trying to balance both emotions, the Headmistress simply nodded, palms sweaty and throat dry.

The small bobbing was enough for Misty's insides to explode and for her cheeks to tint bright pink; She stared down once again as she bit her lip to stop them of smiling too big, heart beating so fast she could feel it in her throat.

"I'm sorry, I should go... I'm sorry, I never m-meant to upset you" Cordelia mumbled as she began to get up, body trembling with the lack of an answer, head spinning with bad and mixed thoughts; Before she could fully get up, though, a hand grabbed her own, causing the Headmistress teary eyes to meet down with sparkly ocean ones.

"I have f-feelings for ya, too..." Misty murmured shyly, her own thumb now caressing the skin of Cordelia's wrist.

With eyes still open wide, the Headmistress slowly sat back down, body tense and trembling. "Y-you do?"

Nodding, Misty went back to chewing on her bottom lip, flesh beginning to taste raw at this point. "I h-have... for a while" She murmured. "Madison... she asked me when I was goin' to ask ya out... and I freaked out because ya're so awesome..." She rambled. "An' ya were goin' out with men but then Queenie said ya were just oblivious about ya' feelings an' I started to think an' it got me scared so I ran upstairs but Zoe came an' said she thought ya had feelings for me too 'cause Nan told the girl--"

Letting out a small chuckle, Cordelia pressed her lips against Misty's, cutting her words as her hand caressed her cheek lovingly, the kiss being sweet, gentle, instantly retributed, it lasting only a few seconds before the Headmistress pulled away, faces inches apart as her own cheeks were now red as well, a small shy smile on her lips. "It's okay..." The Supreme said softly, lovingly, seeing Misty was just as shy. "I'm glad we're here now..."

"Me too..." Misty gliggled, her hands leaving the plush to caress Cordelia's waist.  _Her lips are so perfect..._ "I real like ya, Dee..."

Smiling even more at new petname, Cordelia kept staring at beloved blue eyes. "I really like you too, Mist... a lot"

"A lot" The Swamp Witch nodded before kissing Cordelia this time, hands caressing her waist softly, lovingly, pulling her close, wanting to never be apart again.


	39. I Could Never Replace You (Foxxay).

Misty didn't know how, nor if someone had done it for her or if she had done it herself, but she was now walking to the big, white mansion she used to know so well. Being in Hell caused her to lose track of time; Had it been years? Months? Weeks? Misty didn't know. Cutting the frog, healing it back to life and then cutting it again - It was an endless cycle, and between tears and screams and the children's laugh, sometimes she would hear a thought or two, a voice or two. Cordelia's.   
Taking quick steps, Misty Day's whole body was a shivering mess, her arms hugging the shawl closer, shrinking themselves to try and get some warmth. Her stomach twirled and jumped around, nervousness filling her, thoughts and more thoughts refusing to leave her mind alone. Days before getting trapped in Hell, Misty had confessed her feelings to Cordelia, both an emotional mess, kisses and caresses being exchanged; So, when performing the Seven Wonders and disappearing, Misty had to deal with the pain of losing the only person she had ever loved before. Yes, time had stopped for her, but for Cordelia it hadn't, and God knew how she was now, or where she was, or with who she was.   
Walking to the front door, Misty's hands started to sweat; Pink lip was caught between a pearl teeth, a modest knock being left on the door. In no more than five minutes the door was already cracking open, Cordelia's brown hues peeking out, now layered with a soft coat of tears. "M-Misty?"

The younger witch's heart skipped a beat; Her eyes focused on all the places Cordelia's face used to be marked. The bruised and red patches were all gone, giving space to a creamy, peachy skin, one Misty was aching to touch. Bobbing her head, blue eyes were now teary as well. "Y-yes... it's me..."

" **I t-thought you were dead...** " Cordelia whispered brokenly, weakly, tears overflowing her brown hues. "I m-missed you so m-much"

"I w-was... I missed ya, Delia" A small sob came from Misty Day's suddenly dry lips, body hesitantly stepping forward. "C-can I hug ya?"

"Of c-course" Cordelia nodded, throwing herself at the other woman's arms, hugging her tightly as her face buried into the crook of her neck, the familiar scent she had missed oh so much. "I thought I would never s-see you again..." She murmured, not quite believing the situation just yet.

"Me t-too..." Another sob cut through Misty's pink lips.

Gently, Cordelia pulled apart; Her eyes locked with blue ones, thumbs now wiping the tears away from Misty Day's cheeks. "Can I k-kiss you?"

Nodding, Misty didn't waste any other second before kissing the woman she loved back; The lips she had craved so much were finally against hers, and she couldn't help but smile, being thankful for being with the love of her life once again. Misty let her hands rest on Cordelia's waist, caressing it as she slowly pulled apart. "I w-wasn't sure if ya still loved me..." She murmured shyly.

" **Do you really think I could ever replace you?** " Cordelia's eyes shinned, a small sad smile invading her lips before she kissed the other woman again.

Misty wasn't sure of anything, but she was certainly thankful for the answer of the question being no.


	40. Found It (Foxxay).

"Thank ya so much for bringin' me to my Swamps!" Misty exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the Headmistress, feeling cold arms wrapping around her. "Delia, are ya cold?" The Cajun softly pulled apart, concern evident in her voice; You see, Cordelia had promised she'd take Misty back to her old shack, just to check on things and see how her old friends were doing, what the Supreme hadn't thought though, was that the day she'd choose to do that would be the colder one of the whole Winter; How could she say no, though? At breakfast when Misty came to her and shyly asked if they could go today, Cordelia felt herself simply not being able to deny it. Standing there in her usual shirt and flowy, high waisted pants, Cordelia could feel her body shivering; Her hands just wouldn't stay quiet, rubbing each other uncontrolably.

"I am, actually" The Supreme smiled shyly, not wanting to take the beautiful smile away from Misty's face.

"Here" The Cajun quickly took her sweater off, being now in a fuzzy t-shirt. "Ya can have it" She handed it to the older woman timidly.

Cordelia felt her heart warming; The Cajun was always so caring to her, it made her situation even more difficult. Suppressing feelings was no easy task. "Are you sure?" She gently took the warm sweater from the Swamp Witch's hand. "I don't want you to be cold either"

"It's alright, Miss Cordelia" The Cajun felt her cheeks blushing. "I'm not goin' to be cold, don't worry"

The Headmistress nodded before putting the piece on; She couldn't help but smile at how warm and comfortable it felt, but her favorite part was Misty's apple scent on it. "Thank you so much, sweetheart"

"No problem, Dee"

Misty went back to looking around her stuff, a silly smile she couldn't take off of her lips present now; Cordelia looked so adorable with her sweater on, it was hard to not jump on the older woman and cover her with sweet kisses.

Later that night, the Headmistress was getting ready for bed; She was brushing her teeth when her sight went to the other side of the room. The warm, blue sweater was still there. 'Oh shit, I never returned it to Misty' Cordelia cursed herself internally, finishing to brush her teeth and taking the piece in her hands; The beloved apple scent invaded her nose again, and the Headmistress felt herself slowly pulling the sweater closer and closer, until her nose was buried into the soft material. Cordelia inhaled deeply, her eyes shutting softly as she let out a smile; Perhaps if she kept the sweater for some days the Cajun wouldn't notice...

Some days passed by and Misty was now getting ready for another day; She found herself searching between her clothes, trying to find two specific pieces. She searched everywhere she could, even asking Zoe if she had put the pieces to wash; After thinking of every possibility, Misty gave up, until eventually she reminded there was one person who could maybe know where they were. The Cajun felt her heart skipping a beat as she walked towards the Headmistress' room, taking a deep breath before knocking on it's door.

"Miss Cordelia?" She asked timidly, but no answer was given. "Delia, have you seen my Stevie Shawl?" She asked again, still receiving no answer; Misty gently pushed the door open, entering the big room. She smiled softly when she saw her sweater on Cordelia's bed. The Swamp Witch softly walked towards it, her lips opening in a cheeky smile when she saw her shawl nestled bellow the Headmistress' pillow; The Cajun was gently seating in bed when she heard the bathroom's door opening, causing her to jump back on her feet and blue, huge opened eyes to stare at a wet-haired Cordelia.

"Misty?" The Supreme said shyly, cheeks already reddened.

"I'm sorry! I was just searchin' for my clothes an' I thought ya'd know where they were since they seemed to be nowhere else" She said awkwardly, timidly. 

"Oh..." Cordelia bit her lip, her eyes falling to the clothes and back at blue hues.

"Did ya... take them?"

The Supreme felt her cheeks burning; There was no excuse now, the cat was out of the bag. "I-I did" She whispered. "I'm sorry"

Misty furrowed her brows, not really understanding a single thing. "It's okay... but why?"

Cordelia took a deep breath, walking towards the Cajun and sitting on the bed, petting the spot beside her; The curled blonde took the hint, sitting on the spot, her stomach already doing flips.  

"T-the day you lent me your sweater..." The Headmistress started, not daring to look at ocean eyes. "I forgot to return it to you a-and I... I realized it was good to h-have your smell a-around" Cordelia took a deep breath, slowly letting her eyes meet with Misty's. "Y-you left your shawl at the G-Greenhouse the other day..."

Misty felt herself blushing more and more with each word the Headmistress said; Her heart was almost beating out of her chest, her mind totally blank as she tried to accept what was going on. Hesitantly, the Swamp Witch moved her hand closer to Cordelia's, their fingers brushing before she felt the older woman shyly intertwining them.

"Delia... it's o-okay" She smiled sweetly, her thumb softly caressing the Headmistress' hand. 

"I know it's weird..." Cordelia bit her lip, her eyes struggling to stay on the other woman's, her heart filling with warmth because of the Cajun's actions. "But I f-feel safe with y-you and having your s-smell around really h-helped me to sleep" The older witch smiled shyly.

"Oh, Dee..." Misty felt her eyes falling to the floor, lips curving up. "I... ya could have asked me to sleep with ya" She managed to say, almost in a whisper.

Cordelia felt her eyes opening wide; She softly squeezed Misty's hand, bitting her lip to suppress a huge smile. "R-really?"

"Y-yeah" The Cajun managed to put her gaze back up at brown pearls. "I... I-I actually would love t-that"

"Me t-too" The Headmistress whispered, her free hand gently caressing Misty's pink cheek now.

The Swamp Witch's body shivered under the Supreme's soft touch; Her eyes fall down to pink, plump lips and back at chocolate eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss them; Cordelia took the hint, but she was afraid maybe she was seeing things, so she thought it was better to just confess her feelings... Misty probably already knew anyways.

"Misty I... I l-like you, so much" She whispered, bitting her lip harshly right after.

The Cajun couldn't believe her ears; She felt her lips curving into a smile once again, blue eyes shinning. "I like ya too, Dee... I like ya for so long" She chuckled, nervously.

"You d-do?" The Headmistress asked, an habitual reaction of hers to doubt people's affection.

Misty decided there were no words well enough to answer the question; She softly pressed her lips against the older woman's, being kissed back instantly. Cordelia pulled apart with a giggle, her hand still caressing the Cajun's cheek.

"I real' do, silly" Misty whispered sweetly, causing the older witch to giggle reconnect their lips. Both would never have to feel in danger again, always having each other's arms to nestle into from now on.    
 


	41. I've Got You (Bananun).

Mary was quietely eating breakfast, eyes glued on the table as she heard the kitchen door slamming open, and a guard storming inside the room, walking straight to Sister Jude.

"Miss Winters has been taken to the nursery, she threw up at her room this morning" The man said, his tone as usual as if he was talking about any other subject. 

The younger Nun felt her eyes widening; She knew she had feelings for the patient, but she had never in her life had the balls to try and think about that. Mary had never felt this way about anyone else before, and as it was extremely exciting, it was also completely scaring - specially because this anyone was a woman. 

Letting out a sigh, Sister Jude began to stand up; Quickly, Mary got up on her feet, shoving the rest of the piece of bread she was eating into her mouth. 

"Let me" She said eagerly. "I-I can take care of Miss Winters" The blonde smiled shyly.

"Are you sure?" Jude stared at her, a brow arching; She had always taken Mary for granted, not believing the woman had any potencial  for whatever it was. 

"I am, Sister"

"Alright, go" The older woman murmured before going back to her newspaper, waving with her hand for Mary to leave.

Leaving the room, the younger woman couldn't help but feel her heart beating extremely fast; She was incredibly happy that she'd be able to take care of the brunette, but her chest was also heavy with concern, hoping Lana had nothing serious - The flu, in the worst case scenario. Opening the nursery room, she immediately spotted the patient, opening a sweet smile as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hey there" Mary said softly as she approached Lana's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Before Lana could even open her eyes, she already had a smile put on her face just by the Nun's lovely voice; The brunette stared sweetly at the younger woman, rubbing her eyes. "I'm okay Sister, thank you so much"

The patient's sweet sleepy face caused Mary to feel her legs nearly melting; She softly sat beside the brunette, cheeks slightly blushed. "I'm glad, Miss Winters... the guards told me you threw up in your room earlier"

"Yes... I'm sorry" The brunette let her gaze fall to her hands; Admitting to the woman that you are secretely in love with that you had just thrown up was not something pleasant. 

"Hey, it's all fine" Mary reassured, subconsciously caressing Lana's hand. "We don't choose to get sick" She smiled softly. "Now come here, let me see if you have a fever" Gently, the Nun took her hand away of the patient's and placed it on her forehead, gasping at how warm she was. "I'll get you something, you are practically boiling!"

Lana couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the woman's reaction; She watched as Mary nearly ran to one of the cabinets, searching trhough the pills and finally taking one. The blonde then make her way to a cupboard, taking a glass and filling it with water. 

"There you go" The Nun said softly as she sat back on the bed, waiting for Lana to sit straight and then handing her the pill and the glass. "Sister Jude tells us to not give pills for fevers" She commented as Lana drank the medicine, taking the cup as the patient handed her. "But honestly, how does she expect us to let the patients suffer?" Mary whispered, her eyes scanning the room in fear of being caught. "Just please, don't tell anyone"

Lana felt her heart warming at Mary's words; The Nun was the only sweet thing she had in her life, and everyday that passed Mary just proved more and more that she didn't belong in this Hell. "I won't" Lana whispered, smiling softly. "It's our secret"

The Nun nodded as she smiled timidly, placing the glass on the bed table; It was so easy to just let her words out with Lana, so... natural. "I should probably let you rest" She said softly, starting to get up. 

"No" Lana said eagerly, taking the Nun's hand. "I... I mean, I-I could use some company" She smiled shyly, cheeks burning; She slowly let go of Mary's hand, hoping the blonde wouldn't get mad at her. "If you're f-free, I mean"

Mary felt her heart skipping a beat; She sat back on the bed, her hand aching for more contact. "I am" She smiled timidly, gaze falling down.

The patient let out a soft smile as she realized the Nun's pink cheeks; Lana wished she could just kiss the blush away, hold the blonde in her arms at least once - She knew it was impossible though... Mary was a Nun, just to start things off. "It's nice having you around" She said softly.

Lana's words caused the Nun's cheeks to get even pinker; She timidly let blue yes meet brown ones, a shy smile still printed on her lips. "I-it's nice being with you" She managed to say. 

"Really?" Lana giggled, her heart skipping a beat; If she couldn't have Mary as she wished she had, she wouldn't lose a chance of having her as a friend.

"Yes" Mary bit her lip, her mind being clouded with her feelings already. "You are the o-only person who t-treats me right" She whispered, gaze falling down once again. 

The brunette felt her chest tightening a little; Mary was the most perfect human being on Lana's eyes and she wondered how someone could not see that. "I'm sorry" She said softly, subconsciously taking Mary's hand, caressing it. "You deserve nothing less than kindness"

The Nun felt herself shivering once again as she felt the patient's skin against hers; Blue eyes were already getting teary, and she managed to meet them with brown ones again. "Y-you too"

Lana bit her lip at the blonde's words; She smiled sweetly, once again. "You... you really think so?"

Mary nodded, squeezing the brunette's hand gently. "To be honest... I don't even know why you are here" She whispered, eyes scanning the room once again. "Love is not a sin"

Lana felt herself getting teary with the Nun's words; She nodded softly, a tear falling down to her chin; Mary softly got closer to the brunette, her free hand wiping the tear away, her thumb daring to caress a pink cheek. The Nun let her gaze fall down to plump lips and back at brown eyes, her stomach doing flips. Mary's small move didn't come across as not seen by Lana, who felt herself shivering even more than she already was with all the soft touching. Gathering enough courage, Lana's hand shakily made it's way to Mary's pink cheek, caressing it softly, eyes glued on ocean ones; Subconsciously, Mary wetted her lips, breath stuck in her throat. Hesitantly, the patient pressed her lips against the Nun's, kissing her sweetly, gently, caressing her cheeks as she did so, pulling away only after a few seconds, mind clouding with worry. 

"I'm s-sorry" Lana managed to whisper, stiff in her position. 

"Don't be" Mary whispered back, cheeks burning, a shy smile creeping on her lips. "I... I l-like you" 

Lana couldn't believe her ears as Mary words hit her; She bit her lip, another tear falling. "I like you too" She whispered and, before she could do anything else, pink lips were pressed against hers again, causing Lana to let out a soft small, kissing her favorite Nun back, finally feeling complete after so long.

 


	42. Hang In There (Foxxay).

Cold, shaky fingertips slowly connected at the small, glass cup; The Headmistress took a deep breath as she stared down at the OUIJA Board that laid on the wooden table, candles around it being the only source of light on the big room. Bitting her lip, Cordelia wondered if she should be doing it; She missed Misty, she missed her more than she could ever describe. When the Swamp Witch entered in her life she had no clue of how much she'd end up meaning to her, how much she'd miss her when she was gone, dying in her own shaky, weak arms. She had no other option, she needed to bring Misty Day back, to talk to her and, somehow, explain that she was trying, that she was trying more than anything to have her back with her, to have the woman she was in love with back, to be honest, to finally live.

Taking another deep breath, the Supreme finally started, concentrating her mind on the blue eyes she had grown to love, the curly hair she wished she could touch again, the pink lips she desired so much. "M-Misty... Misty D-Day, are you t-there?" The Supreme's thin voice cut the abrupt silence, her heavy, nervous breath being heard, chest already raising and falling harshly.

...

Another frog was being cut, once again, tears kept falling down and wetting Misty's cheeks even more. "Please, d-don't make m-me do it" The plea was no use, the sharp scalpel cutting the thin, green skin of the poor creature in front of her, blood starting to pour down, two pale hands closing over the animal, causing it to become alive once again, jumping from the table.

"She did it again!" A boy pointed at the Swamp Witch from the other side of the room, big blue, teary eyes opening wide open as she stared at the angry professor, who harshly took Misty's hands and put the scalpel between them once again, another frog appearing in front of her, waiting for it's death.

"Please, d-don't make m-me do it!" Another plea escaped pink lips but, once again, it was no use, the sharp razor once again cut the green skin, more blood pouring down, more tears falling from ocean eyes; As Misty was about to close her shaky hands over the dead animal, a voice called for her, a voice she knew damn well, a voice she could never forget no matter how many years she had to be trapped at Hell.

"M-Misty... Misty D-Day, are you t-there?" The sweet voice called, causing the Swamp Witch to stare up at the ceiling of the bright laboratory, the kids' laughter and the angry professor's voice fading into a second background.

"Y-Yes, Delia? M-Miss Cordelia, I a-am" Misty said weakly, getting up from the small bench she was sat, wondering which way to go. "Delia, w-where are ya?"

...

The cup started moving underneath Cordelia's fingertips, the Headmistress gasping as it went to the "YES"; She bit her lip harsher, brown eyes already getting teary. "O-oh Misty... I... Is it really y-you?" Again, the cup went to the "YES", and Cordelia couldn't help but feel a tear coming down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "I...I m-miss you..." She confessed, more tears struggling to stay inside; The cup moved once again, this time to the letters "I M I S S Y O U T O O"; That was enough for the Headmistress to broke into tears, a small smile spreading across her lips.

...

From the other side, Misty Day started running to where the voice was coming; The class and the kids getting behind her, no atention being paid to them. She reached a black wall, one where the voice seemed to be coming from; Without thinking twice, Misty Day kept running, feeling herself emerging from the cold atmosphere she was before, an unusual warmth involving her body, eyes opening only to find herself standing at the same room where Cordelia was, heart instantly tightening, blue eyes getting teary- this time, from joy. But the Supreme didn't seem to have noticed her there, eyes still down at the board. "D-Delia... Delia why are ya c-cryin?" But no answers were given and, instead, the cup started moving once again, ocean eyes watching carefully as the Headmistress stared down at the board.

"O-oh..." A small blush made it's way to Cordelia's pink cheeks. "I miss you... I m-miss you too much, t-that's it" Her words came soft, almost like an apology.

"I'm here, Dee... I'm right here" Misty said, but again, no reactions were made and, instead, the cup started moving once again; Hesitantly, the Swamp Witch walked near Cordelia, sitting on the chair next to the Supreme, again, no responses to her motions, and she was able to watch the cup as well, even if her eyes struggled to, wanting only to keep focused on Cordelia's face, the face she had missed so much.

"I k-know," More tears came down from the Headmistress' eyes, the small grin opening into a big smile. "I c-can feel you..."

Misty smiled sadly as she stared into Cordelia's brown eyes, her hand softly caressing her am, feeling the skin underneath her fingertips, something she missed so much and, even though she could see goosebumps raising on it, the Supreme gave no answer to the touch. "I wish I could be b-back" The Swamp Witch said, her tears falling more now, soft fingers never stopping caressing the skin, ocean eyes glued on brown ones as the cup started moving.  _You are so pretty... your eyes are different, both brown now._ She thought.

"I w-wish it too... more than a-anything..." A small sob rose from Cordelia's chest, and it only caused the younger witch's tears to come even stronger. "I promise you I'm trying, I'll get you back from there, even if that's the last thing I-I do"

"N-no" Misty quickly protested, her digits closing against Cordelia's wrist. "I rather y-ya be happy there, than I-I be able t-to live without y-ya" She confessed, words flying from her mouth, the cup instantly motioning them; She bit her lower lip, nervousness starting to boil inside her stomach - More feelings than she had felt in God knows how long.

"I..." Another sob came from the Headmistress' lips, causing Misty's chest to tight itself even more. "I... Life has n-no meaning, M-Misty... not without y-you"

The Swamp Witch bit her lip hard enough to bruise, a sob coming from her own lips as she wipped her tears and running nose with the back of her free hand; She was already trapped in Hell, life taken away from her before she could even know it fully, so what did she had to loose? When was she going to be able to talk to the woman she loved again? The questions didn't have an answer, and Misty Day simply didn't see why not confess her feelings; It was not fair for her to die and leave her beloved Cordelia without knowing the truth. "I... I love ya, Delia"

Brown eyes watched the cup once again, another sob coming followed by a smile. "I love you too, Misty, so much... more than y-you'll e-e-ever know..."

The words seemed like knives cutting through Misty's chest, the notion of never knowing, of never being able to see, to hold Cordelia again; That was the truth, she was trapped in Hell forever. "I'm in love with ya... I've always b-been, Delia... My s-soul is forever yours"

Cordelia's eyes widened before stronger tears followed, Misty's digits tightening around the Headmistress' wrist once again, wishing she could just make her feel the small caress, show her she was really there. "I'm in love with you too, Misty... I p-promise I'll t-take you from there"

Blue eyes filled with even more tears as her head fell down, a sob coming, Misty's whole body shaking with it. "Just be s-safe... please..."

"I'll be safe w-when I'm with y-you" Cordelia smiled weakly, eyes still down at the board. "P-please hang in t-there... I p-promise I'm coming"


	43. Miss Venable? (Meanable).

At the look Miss Venable gave her during dinner, Miss Mead already knew she was going to have a rather good encounter after the meal. Sitting in one end of the table, Mead kept her eyes glued at the other woman, watching Venable's every move - From the way she moved the silverware between her fingers, to the way her lips moved with the food. The lips. The lips Miss Mead stared and dreamed so much about, the lips she could barely have but were already so intoxicating.

The Outpost's rules were simple: No leaving the building for the danger of radiation, and no unauthorized copulation. But then again, Miss Venable would never put her life in danger, and Miss Mead couldn't possible have sex.

With the plates emptying themselves and the complains about the lack of food starting to raise, Venable got up. "You should be thankful for the food we're providing you, for the people outside are literally starving themselves to death" and, with two hits of the cane on the floor, the grays were already taking the empty plates and following back to the kitchen. Turning around, Miss Venable started walking to her bedroom, Mead being quick on her feet and following her, the other people making their ways to their rooms and to the common places. Getting inside, Venable stared back with a cheeky grin, Miss Mead smiling back as she closed and shut the door. "Cards?"

"Yes, Miss" Mead followed to the table near the fireplace, sitting down and starting to settle the cards, Venable following and taking a seat across the other woman. "So, any thoughts on who we're going to get our amusement from next?"

Pale fingertips danced around the cards, holding them before brown eyes lifted up to Miss Mead once again, a full devilish smirk on her lips this time. "I was thinking about Coco" Mead nodded. "That woman is utterly useless, and her empty complains are starting to get into my nerves" Venable hissed, placing a card down on the surface.

"Coco it is, then" Mead placed a card on top of Miss Venable's. "How are going to do it? Poison? Whips? Radiation?"

"Whips" A lip was caught between pearl teeth, a new light appearing in brown eyes. "You know what it does to me"

Offering another smirk, Mead placed her cards down, unable to focus on the game any longer. "I do know... and it's always a pleasure, Miss Venable"

"It is, now?" Venable arched an eyebrow, letting her cards go as she got up, starting to walk towards the other woman, eventually straddling her, the cane being pulled to the side as her hands rested on Mead's shoulders.

Miss Mead felt her whole body shiver as her eyes glued on the plump, inviting lips in front of her, hands falling on Venable's waist, pulling her closer before moving down to her thighs, caressing them - Mead knew better than to rest them on Miss Venable's back. "Oh, yes..." She murmured, lips brushing before fully pressing against the other woman's, who instantly kissed back; The kiss was hungry, rough, tongues dancing and twirling and battling with one another until eventually Mead pulled away, starting to place hot and wet kisses down Venable's jaw and neck, a small whimper from Miss Venable coming as a reward, causing Mead to keep going until there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Venable?" An unknown voice asked from outside, causing both to pull abruptly apart, panting a little. Getting up, Venable took her cane before fixing her dress down, smirking one last time to Mead before walking to the door. Miss Mead could tell she was already craving Venable's lips again.


	44. Dirty Thoughts (Foxxay).

As the Headmistress' head reached the pillows, she knew tonight she was going to have a hard time trying to get some sleep; Thighs pressing closer together, Cordelia started taking deep breaths as hands started playing with the hem of her nightgown. You see, today had been an usual day for the Supreme; At the Greenhouse, working with her beloved Swamp Witch as usual, both of them were boiling a potion, trying to make a new enchancement work, when all of a sudden it exploded, causing both of their clothes to get all soaked with the burning material. Without thinking twice, Misty ripped her dress off, the Headmistress doing the same with her blouse, being only in her bra and pants while the gorgeous Cajun standed there, right in front of her, with only her matching lavender underwear; From there on, the image of the the almost naked Misty Day and her not so bright blue eyes laying on her chest were everything that passed through the older woman's mind. Laying in bed late at night, it was no different, and the wetness between pale, freckled thighs just seemed to increase; Letting out a sigh, Cordelia let one hand cup her center, bitting her lip at how wet she was. Chewing even harder on the plump flesh, the Headmistress' hand creeped inside her soaked panties and brushed at her clit, causing her to let out a small whimper. Slowly, the Headmistress started to circle her clit, hips rolling at the same pace, whimpers and more whimpers leaving her lips, breath starting to get heavy; Softly, she let her fingers go down to tease her entrance, fingers coating with even more wetness before going back to the bundle of nerves, circling a little faster, the other hand slipping underneath her nightgown, cupping a bare breast, a louder moan escaping her mouth as a pink, already erect nipple was rolled between two long fingers. Letting her fingers slip lower again, Cordelia let a finger enter inside, back arching softly as her mouth fell open and her head bent back, images of the naked Swamp Witch running through her mind; Hands touching her everywhere, fingers becoming Misty's, images of the Cajun kissing her, panting naked in bed, rosy nipples falling and raising heavily. Inserting another finger in, Cordelia let her other hand join, fingers circling her clit faster as she kept plumping them in and out, getting closer to the edge; As a final image of Misty cumming passed on the Supreme's mind, Cordelia couldn't help but cum as well, moaning softly as her hips rolled and bucked, back arching sharply from the bed as she managed to get off of her high, panting as she did so, legs squeezing themselves together.


	45. Morning Kisses (Foxxay).

Mornings always came too early for Misty Day and Cordelia Goode. With the Coven going public and all the new students coming into the house, more and more work was being done by the two lovers. Cordelia was the Supreme now and, having this new responsability, she would need help to keep the Coven in track, so who'd be better to take the second most important place than her lover?

It was seven in the morning when Cordelia's phone started buzzing with the fake humming of birds and harps, the sounds echoing through the room in a way that could be considered peaceful haven't the two women been so exhausted. Turning to the side, Cordelia burried her face into her lover's curls, a small groan leaving her lips as the arms which were already hugging Misty's waist squeezed her just a little tighter.

With eyes still closed, Misty Day hugged Cordelia back just as tightly, nose burying into her lover's hair as well, inhailing deeply as she tangled their legs together. The skin to skin contact always caused Misty to relax, specially when it was first thing in the morning. "Umm..." She groaned, hands clumsy caressing her Cordelia's hair. Receiving no verbal answer, Misty heard only a sigh coming from her lover, causing her to inhale deeply against Cordelia's hair once again, nose being welcomed with the so familiar cherry scent she had grown to love. The not so peaceful sounds were still filling the room, and this time Misty heard a small groan and felt something flicking behind her, the phone growing quiet right after.

"It's too early..." Cordelia murmured against her lover's curls, happy to be able to wake in the arms of the woman whom she loved, the scent of the usual apple shampoo invading her nose as well. "Tired..."

"Mhm..." Misty nodded weakly, eyes still shut, not daring to open them just yet, somehow believing that for some magical reason if she kept them closed the time would stop a little. "Me too..." Clumsy, Misty placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, squeezing her a little more, chest overflowing with happiness for finally being with the woman she so deeply admired.

Smiling at the small caress, Cordelia lifted her head, puckering her lips at her girlfriend, who gladly kissed her, soft and sweet. Her hand went up to blonde curls, half tangling in it as her thumb caressed Misty's cheek, feeling a warm hand on her own cheek as well. "I love you" She murmured against her girlfriend's lips.

Smiling softly, Misty rubbed her nose against Cordelia's. "I love ya too, Dee... a lot" She said, placing a kiss on top of it right after.

Cordelia couldn't help but giggle softly as she rubbed her nose with her lover's; Those small, original caresses Misty came up with never failed to warm her heart, feeling luckier and luckier every day for having such a kind, beautiful hearted woman to call her own. Smiling sweetly, she pressed her lips against Misty Day's once again, thumb tracing the not so protuberant cheek bone, the younger witch instantly kissing her back. Their lips moved in sync, a dance only they knew how to do, something unique, original, passionate.

Hesitantly, Misty started pulling apart, finally opening her eyes, a second passing before it adjusted corectly to the light, being instantly met with her lover's brown hues now staring up at her, causing her to smile even more. "Do we really need ta' wake up?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Cordelia sighed softly, her smile ever fading as she kept staring at blue eyes. "Come on, I'll prepare you some baggels" She said, pecking her lover one last time before pulling apart to get up, receiving a small squeal from her lover, who instantly started getting up as well. Mornings were definetely always one of the best parts of their days.


	46. Miss Stevens? (Rally).

_A: I just dropped Ozzy, do you have classes on the first period today?_

_R: I don't. Where are you, baby? I'll meet you right now._

_A: At the end of the parking lot, near the fountain. I'll be waiting for you, gorgeous._

Rachel smiled as she pulled her phone away; Getting up, she fixed her shirt and started walking outside of her classroom, smiling to herself as she did so. This semester, the blonde didn't have any classes to teach in the first period -At least not on Wednesdays. Taking quick steps, Rachel kept thinking about her lover; They were dating for two months now, and each day seemed to get better and better for their relationship. Passing through the already crowded classes and hallways, Rachel could hear the bell ringing, causing her to walk a little faster, wanting to reach the parking lot before the main door closed. After a few more rushed steps, the blonde was now outside, eyes scanning the cars with eager blue eyes; In a matter of seconds, Rachel had already found the right car, walking toward it happily. "Baby!" She squealed as she saw the other woman.

"Hey there, gorgeous" Ally smiled brightly, walking towards her lover and meeting her with a tight hug. "I missed you" She murmured against her neck.

"I missed you too, baby" Rachel smiled, hugging her lover tightly, one of her hands going up to brown hair, caressing it.

Melting at the small caress, Ally slightly pulled away, one of her hands going up to Rachel's cheek, cupping it and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, which was instantly reciprocated. "I love you" Ally murmured against Rachel's lips before kissing her once again.

"I love you, too" The blonde murmured as well, her lips never stopping until...

"Miss Stevens?" A soft, sweet voice came from between them, causing the couple to pull apart abruptly, cheeks as red as a tomato. "I couldn't finish my homework"

"Um, it's– it's okay, sweetie" Rachel smiled awkwardly, pulling a stray of blonde hair behind her ear while Ally stared down at her feet, chewing on her bottom lip. "We'll discuss that in class, later"

"Okay" The small boy smiled before walking away, leaving Rachel and Ally giggling embarrassedly to themselves.


	47. I Dare You (Foxxay).

Cordelia didn't know what on Earth had gotten into her when she accepted the girl's idea to buy snacks and do a sleepover kinda night for them. Of course, she couldn't leave the girls without supervision for a whole night, so now there she was, sitting downstairs on the living room with a horror movie on the television. Cordelia had told the girls she'd be upstairs if they needed anything, but Zoe just didn't let the woman go and spend the night on her own, claiming she should stay downstairs, having fun with the rest of the group; Her excuses didn't buy the girl even one single bit, and now Cordelia was sitting down on the couch, Misty beside her with big, blue eyes staring at the screen. The Supreme could see the way Misty Day's hands squeezed the fuzzy blanket on top of them, the way she chewed on her bottom lip, the way her usual happy face was worried, tense. The first instinct Cordelia had was to help the younger witch. "Um, girls," She cleaned her throat. "What if we changed the movie? I don't want any of you having nightmares"

Turning her head back, Madison carried the most indigant face. "We are witches, Cordelia" Her sight moved to Misty Day, a knowing smirk spreading across her face. "But okay, if you think that's necessary"

At the smirk Madison gave her, Cordelia bit on her lower lip; She wasn't completely oblivious of her feelings for Misty, but she for sure hoped the other girls were. She wasn't even sure of what she felt, anyways. Taking the remote, Zoe turned the TV off, turning to the sofa along with the other girls. Misty Day now chewed even more on her bottom lip, eyes cast downard at her hands.

"I really wanted to know how it ended, though..." Queenie murmured.

"You guys can fi--" The Supreme started, being cut by Madison.

"It's okay, we can watch it any other day," The smirk remained on her face. "Now why don't we play a game?"

"Madison, your games are fun just to yourself" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"But hey, we have Miss Cordelia and Misty to join us this time... I believe Truth or Dare could never be any more interesting than today" Madison flicked her fingers, an empty bottle of wine coming their way, which she quickly grabbed and placed between them. The so familiar and adored title caused Cordelia to cringe this time; She loved being called like that, but just not by everyone.

"Oh shit, Miss Annoying Ass is right" Queenie laughed, causing the movie star to roll her eyes.

"Whatever" Madison scowled, starting to spin the bottle.

Misty shifted on her seat as she felt herself growing nervous; She knew damn well those games could never end fine for her, Madison always managing to touch on her deepest thoughts - Thoughts she didn't even manage to put in place just yet. Blue eyes kept themselves now glued on the bottle, a relieved breath leaving her as she watched the glassy object stopping towards Queenie and Zoe.

"Mouth towards me. Truth or Dare?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"Dare" Queenie cocked an eyebrow. "I ain't playing around"

Cordelia couldn't help but grow concerned, imagining what kind of dares a bunch of witches could come up with. "No magic, please"

Rolling her eyes, Madison sighed. "Quit making everything so boring!"

Raising her eyes, Misty looked at the girl. "Ya shouldn't talk like that with Miss Cordelia"

"Oh, shut u--" The movie star started, only to be cut my Queenie.

"Hey! The game. Zoe, please"

...

A few spins, questions and dares passed by, Cordelia growing nervous with each one, knowing better than to think that if it fell onto her, the person on the other side of the bottle would spare her, besides Misty Day; Misty was too kind to think of anything that could possibly embarrass her - Perhaps Zoe did, but what concerned her was Queenie and Madison, the ones literally in front of her. Spinning the bottle once again, Madison smirked as it fell onto her and Misty. "Mouth is mine. Truth or Dare?"

With eyes widening, Misty stared up at Madison. "Um... truth"

"Is it true you like someone in this room?"

Cordelia instantly flashed the girl a furious look. "Madison!"

"It's the game!" The girl answered back, smirking more and more as she stared at Misty Day. "C'mon Swampie, answer it"

"I... I-I..." Misty rambled, insides filling with nervousness. "I..."

"Just answer it!" Madison insisted.

"Leave her alone, Madison" Cordelia cut through, ignoring the urge to know the answer; She flicked her fingers, bottle spinning and stopping with the mouth on her, and bottom towards the movie star.

"Oh, Cordy..." Madison smirked brightly, Zoe and Queenie nervously staring at them along with Misty Day. "Truth or Dare?"

Cordelia bit harshly on her lower lip, cursing herself internally for her lack of luck. Looking down at the bottle, she pondered; Choosing Truth would certainly come attached with some question she would rather keep private, and a Dare could maybe be a wiser choice, after all the Dares she had seen during the game didn't overstep any security boundary. "Dare"

Zoe and Queenie's eyes opened wide with the word, both holding back a laugh as Misty Day stared confusedly at Cordelia. Madison, though, offered yet another smirk. "Nice one, Cordy. I dare you to kiss Misty"

The words caused brown eyes to open the size of the Moon, stomach doing a billion of flips; Cordelia glanced at Misty, seeing she was just as schoked, staring right back at her, cheeks as red as a tomato. "I--I... Madison, I..."

"What?" The movie star cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you think she's attractive?"

The question caught Misty Day by surprise, for her cheeks blushed even more, heart skipping a beat before continuing to beat faster and faster, blue eyes falling down. Cordelia, on her side, was not much different; Her cheeks tinted an unbelievable shade of pink. "I--Of course I do!" The Supreme blurted out, trying to make things better but only being rewarded with more smirks from the girls, Queenie and Zoe joining Madison, now.

"So kiss her" Madison said simply.

"M-Madison, I thin--" Misty tried to speak, only to be cut by the movie star.

"If she's attractive, then what's the problem? Do you have any problems with kissing women?" She insisted.

Sighing, Cordelia found herself on an endless street; She looked at Misty, her hands shaking as she rested one of them on the younger woman's knee. "Are y-you okay with t-this?" Blue eyes found her own, and a strong nod was left. Taking a deep breath, Cordelia snuggled closer to Misty, the other woman doing the same, both turning their bodies to face each other, the girls’ eyes glued on them. Hesitantly, Cordelia's free hand went up to cup one red cheek, the other one subconsciously caressing Misty Day's knee; Slowly, the Supreme started leaning closer, feeling soft hands trembling on her own waist. Cordelia's heart seemed to explode as she closed her eyes, lips meeting each other in a modest, shy kiss that lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart. Opening her eyes, Cordelia stared at Misty Day, seeing her own still closed and, before she could do anything, pink, oh so craved lips were against her own once again, kissing her firmir, which she gladly kissed back. Misty let her hands pull the Supreme closer, caressing her waist with one hand as the other went up to cup her cheek as well, this kiss lasting longer, being firmer, passionate even. Both witches seemed to get lost in each other, lips moving in a loving sync, eyes closed and breaths meeting the other’s rhythm, the moment being savored, desired, until...

"Oh, damn!" Queenie exclaimed, bursting into laughs right after, causing them to pull apart with even redder cheeks. 


	48. Interrupted (Gooday/Foxxay).

  
Pinning Misty Day against the counter, Cordelia collided their lips once again, fingers caressing the younger witch's waist lovingly, sweetly. The Headmistress had finally seen her ex-husband's true colors, and even though she had her heart broken by him, a certain Swamp Witch had came into her life, protecting her and showing her what really felt to love and be loved in return. Things had been different between Cordelia and Misty for a while; Their feelings had been put onto the table, confessed, discussed, reciprocated, and both were now, for the first time in their lives, having someone to lean on, to love, to call their home.   
Pulling herself up on the conter, Misty made sure the vases were quickly and carefully swiped away before doing so, her legs instantly tangling on Cordelia's waist, pulling her closer, kisses never stopping. "Dee..." She murmured softly, one hand tangled in blonde hair as the other caressed Cordelia's cheek.   
"Hm?" Cordelia hummed, her hands still passing over Misty's clothed sides, caressing them, pulling her closer to the end of the surface.  
"I..." Misty's cheeks tinted pink, and her hips subconsciously bucked against Cordelia's, the position they were in causing her pelvis to rub against the Headmistress', a soft whimper from Cordelia coming as a reward. "I... I need ya..." She murmured, voice coming shy, in a thin whisper.  
Pulling away, Cordelia carried a slight smirk on her lips, eyes clouded with desire as they stared into just as clouded blue ones, hands moving up to cup Misty's cheeks. "Are you sure, my love?" The words came softly, carried with genuine concern; They had had sex before, yes, but Cordelia knew it was still something new for her beloved Swamp Witch, so making sure she was comfortable was always a priority for her.   
"Yes" Misty nodded, panting softly as her hands moved to Cordelia's waist, pulling her closer, pelvises bumping again, a lip being caught between pearl teeth.   
"Okay..." Cordelia smiled, nodding as she did so, pecking Misty one more time before pulling away. "Let's go to our bedroom"  
"No..." Misty's hand grabbed her lover's, pulling her back to their position. "No... here..." She blushed fiercely, bitting her lip as she stared into brown eyes.  
"Here?" The Headmistress couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, feeling her stomach doing a flip; It's not that she didn't want it, no - it's just that Cordelia had never been the type to do it anywhere other than the conventional places.   
"Yes," Misty nodded, placing a shy kiss on Cordelia's neck, causing the Headmistress' breath to get caught in her throat as her hands slowly moved back to her lover's waist. "No one ever comes here besides ya and me..."  
"That's t-true..." Cordelia nodded, feeling more kisses being placed on her jaw and neck, head bending back as she pulled Misty closer, hips bucking, the Swamp Witch whimpering softly against her skin, causing the Headmistress to go wild. "Okay..."  
Smirking victoriously, Misty allowed her kisses to grow harsher, tongue dancing along now, small nibbles as well as her hips bucked again, a small whimper leaving her lips as her lover's hips bucked back, the hands on her waist falling down to her hips, eventually going undernearth the skirt, stopping at her thighs, causing Misty Day's stomach to burn even more.   
"Can I?" Cordelia breathed out, receiving a nod from Misty, using one of her hands to pull her face gently up, lips colliding again in somewhat needy kisses, tongues twirling with each other, lips dancing in sync; Soflty, her hand moved up to her lover's panties, playing with the cotton material before caressing Misty Day's bare hip, receiving a buck in return.   
"Dee..." The younger woman whined, her kisses growing needier, a certain way Cordelia knew oh too well. The Headmistress weren't teasing, no, but instead going gently, waiting for the signs, wanting to follow Misty's rhythm - The way her hips were bucking, however, told Cordelia she was more than ready, even if their make out was only happening for some minutes now. Misty didn't need much to get aroused, and the Headmistress knew that. Cupping Misty Day's center above the panties, Cordelia whimpered against her lips as she felt an already wet patch on the underwear, her fingers slowly passing up and down her slit, causing Misty to pull away from their kiss, foreheads now touching as she panted, staring into brown eyes. Cordelia offered a smile, bitting her lip as she did so, feeling hands now using her shoulders as support, she let her fingers pass over her lover's center a little harsher, more pressure being added as her free hand held Misty in place, wrapped around her back. "T-this is good..."  
"I'm glad..." Cordelia smiled, feeling hips rolling against her fingers, causing her to slowly and carefully slip them inside her lover's panties, another moan being left by Misty, the Headmistress instantly starting to circle her clit in slow circles.  
"O-oh, Delia..." Misty breathed out, her eyes struggling to stay open, hips rolling along with the digits. Cordelia's smirk grew wider as she let herself speed up a little, Misty Day's face twisting in pleasure, back arching softly as she bit her lip, small whimpers escaping it as the Headmistress speeded up once again, finding their actions extremely erotic, sensual, passionate, being completely lost in the moment, lost in the delicious sounds her lover was letting out with each move she did; Misty wasn't much different, the fire in the pitch of her stomach growing, burning, her eyes focused on beloved brown ones which stared right back at hers, the moment being savored, desired, and, just as the Swamp Witch allowed herself to arch her back a little more, the Greenhouse's door slammed open.  
"Cordelia, we need to talk!" Hank stormed inside, steps hurried, heavy. "We can't j--" His words died immediately as his sight was met with the two witches, their own not much different as Cordelia gasped for she was the one facing the man, instantly pulling away and pushing her lover's skirt down harshly, cheeks as red as a tomato just like Misty's, whom was now staring back and popping out of the counter, ocean eyes open as wide as the Moon, skin paler than paper and stomach burning with a not so pleassurable feeling like the one before.  
"I-- You-- H-how did you get here?!" Cordelia blurted out, trying her best to recompose herself as Misty's heavy breath seemed to cut the air like a knife.   
"What the fuck is going on?!" Hank yelled, face a red mix of anger and embarrassment.  
"It's none of your business" Cordelia answered simply, ignoring the urge to run away from the oh so embarrassing situation. Misty Day, however, scooted closer to her lover, not knowing what to do with herself as her lip was now being nervously chewed on and her hands fumbled around herself, eventually catching the hem of her dress.  
"You are my wife! And you were fucking this--this woman!" Hank's face seemed to get even redder as he took a step forward, hands already in fists.   
"Delia is not ya' wife anymore, ya bastard!" Misty yelled back, jaw clenching as her eyes now burned with anger; She knew damn well what Hank had done to her lover, and no one messed with her Miss Cordelia.  
"Oh shut up! No one is talking with you, you stupid bitch!" Hank's words caused Cordelia's breath to get heavier, and her eyes to furrow as she sighed deepily.  
"Now, you shut up! How dare you come into my house and disrespect my girlfriend?! I'm not your wife nor your anything anymore, I thought I'd left it pretty clear when you appeared with these stupid roses back then" Cordelia hissed out, stepping forward and closer to Misty, a subconscious act to protect her beloved.  
"Cordelia, please" Hank took another step forward, causing the Headmistress to lift her hand.  
"Stop"  
"But Cordelia, please!" The man begged, taking yet another step, his body sliding backwards.  
"I said stop" Cordelia said firmly, sternly. "I want you out"  
"Cordelia, you need to give us another chance, please" Hank said, voice carrying a certain sinic aspect, one that didn't pass as unseen by Misty Day.   
"Out" The Headmistress pointed to the door. "Now"  
"No! You need to understa--" Hank started, only to be cut by Misty's, unusual, harsh words.  
"She said out"  
"Go away, or I'll make sure you do so" Cordelia hissed, the man finally giving in as he sighed, reluctantly walking off of the Greenhouse, slamming the door close in his way out. Once Hank was gone, Misty let out an angry huff.  
"Idiot..." She murmured, causing Cordelia to sigh as she turned around, one hand caressing Misty Day's cheek.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes" Misty nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I hate him"  
"I hate him, too" Cordelia said softly, glad her lover was okay, leaning in softly to place a kiss on the other woman's lips. "I love you, I'm sorry for that"  
Misty felt all her nerves relaxing as she kissed her lover back, hands caressing her waist, smiling softly to her as they pulled apart. "It was not ya' fault, Delia... it's okay" Nodding, Cordelia smiled sadly, thumb tracing her lover's cheekbone as she did so, feeling herself starting to calm down a little, Misty's hands helping her to do so. "Are ya alright?"  
"Yes" Cordelia nodded, letting out one last sigh. "Yes, I am... just a little upset he cut our moment" She teased, cheeks tinting slightly, the try to lighten the mood being worth it, though.  
Opening a cheeky, soft smile, Misty bit her lip. "We can always go back ta' it"


End file.
